An Infamous Legacy
by ThunderStruck60
Summary: What if Cole and Trish had a son before the events of infamous 1? What if he got the same power as Cole and survived the RFI. What if he joined a covert team of superheros? Join Jacob MacGrath as he meets new friends and battles the light and his past. Takes place 5 months after infamous 2. Cover art created by AgentXtremis.
1. Conduit on the run

**6 Months. It took 6 months to write this chapter. Wow I started to believe this wouldn't be finished. Before I start apologizing I should say this isn't Chapter 14, it's chapter 1. Don't kill me please. I may not a mentioned it that much but if you PMed me then you know I hate chapter 1. It was literally my first attempt at writing and I hardly edited it. This chapter is completely different, despite the long hiatus I actually have been working on the story. I got a new cover art that actually shows his Jacob as Volt**

 **Check out AgentXtremis page on Deviantart, he created my cover art.**

 **Anyway, I got more to say but for now enjoy the story.**

* * *

July 7 Watchtower

It's been two days since Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad all disobeyed a direct order to stay in the hall of justice and elected to break into Cadmus Labs to investigate a small fire. That fire led them to Project Kr also known as Superboy the genetic clone of Superman. Although there initial meeting with the clone was met with hostilities and their capture. With the change of heart and help from the Superboy the sidekicks were able to escape from their captors but not before bringing the building down on them. Again, disobeying their mentors, the sidekicks chose to defy the Justice League and form their own team. Now the League discusses the future said 'Team'.

-Line Break-

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" the voice of green lantern Hal Jordan asked. "I mean there just kids; can they really handle what we're planning to do with them?"

"Those 'kids' proved themselves capable at Cadmus when they freed Superboy." The Amazon, Wonder Woman said.

Superman shifted uncomfortably upon hearing Superboy.

"Yeah about that. Did they really need to bring the building down?" Flash asked.

"We were not there. If bringing the build down was required to defeat blockbuster then they acted accordingly." Martian Manhunter said.

"That may be true, but I agree with Green Lantern, are we sure that letting the sidekicks form their own team is a good idea? We send kids to fight our battles then we're no better than the people we've sworn to stop." Superman said.

"No one said anything about fighting our battles." Batman said speaking for the first time. "But Cadmus proves that our enemies are getting smarter. If we want to stay ahead them, we need to get smarter as well.

"What do you have in mind batman?" Aquaman asked.

"It's not time for a league expansion and we need of new members yet, but if we want to gather intel on our enemies we will need a covert team to do so.

"I thought you were the world's greatest detective?" Flash asked sarcastically.

"I have to protect Gotham I can't be everywhere at once and there is only so much I can do behind a computer. No, I need a team that can operate on the sly." Batman finished.

"Alright then the sidekicks have their team." Superman declared.

"They will need a base of operations." Wonder Woman pointed out."

"Nothing wrong with the watchtower. They can work here" Flash said.

No, the team needs to work independently from us. They're base will be Mount Justice." Batman said.

"Mount Justice is comprised, we can't place them there!" Aquaman protested.

"Our enemies know we know about the breach. They would never think that we moved back in. The team would be hiding in plain sight. I will also increase security." Batman said. "We also need someone to train and supervise them."

"If they need a babysitter then Red Tornado would be perfect." Green Lantern said. "He's an Android, he doesn't need sleep, he has no responsibilities or double life to live. He'd be the perfect supervisor."

"While that may be true, ask him. If he doesn't want to do it, we can't force him." Superman pointed out.

"I will also ask Black Canary if she wishes the teach the sidekicks what she has learned over the years." Wonder Woman stated.

"Uh there is another issue, lack of members, mount justice is huge and there are only four guys on the team." Flash pointed out.

"If I may, my niece M'gann M'orzz would be a perfect member for the team. She is new to earth and I believe she will benefit from interacting with people her age." Martian Manhunter explained.

"That's five, anyone else have someone?" Green Lantern asked.

"There is someone I've been tracking who would be perfect for the team." Batman said while typing on the holocomputer."

"Who?" Asked Wonder Woman.

A hologram of a 15-year-old kid appeared.

Jacob Macgrath, son of Cole Macgrath, the Demon of Empire City.

* * *

The sun was going down on the city of savannah and a lone figure wearing a black with with a blue hockey jersey as well as dark grey pants was walking down an empty sidewalk when a window TV started playing the evening news.

"Thank you Iris, in others news today marks 7-month anniversary of the terrorist attack known as the empire event which left millions dead and the east Coast in ruins. What started off as a peaceful sunning day in Empire City turned into a series of explosions to the utter destruction of the city. What emerged from the ruins what was described as a giant volcanic humanoid creature simply known as the beast. With the combined help from the Justice League and our very own brave men and women serving in the National Guard were able to finally to bring down the beast. We have gotten confirmed reports that the beast was a conduit, a person with the genetic mutation to gain superpowers. Although the identity of this conduit is unknown some suspect it to be the terrorist Cole Macgrath better known as the 'Demon of Empire City.' Whether or not this is true it's still up for debate. We also have confirmed reports that the large beam of light that was coming from New Marais was the cause of the numerous death all over the world. The CDC believe all of those that who were unfortunate were all in fact Conduits. We have reason to believe the death toll of these conduits are now in the thousands. Rumors have stirred up that Cole Macgrath son Jacob Macgrath known as the 'demons son' may actually still be alive due to the fact his body was never found. If he did somehow survive he should be considered armed and dangerous, do not attempt to confront him. Call 1-844-435-7387, that will direct you to the DUP hotline and an operation will be able to help you. This is Cat Grant with you evening news signing off."

The broadcast ended with the telephone number for the DUP as well as a picture of Jacob when he was in Empire City.

"That such an old picture. Where'd they find that?" The figure complained. "Heh, armed and dangerous, they have no idea."

Jacob pulled his hood tighter over his head as he continued down the sidewalk.

After twenty minutes the streets of savanna got quieter, this was something Jacob liked, he didn't have to look over his shoulder as much.

A few feet in front of Jacob was what looked to be an elderly man. His back was towards Jacob, but he had all the attire of a 60-year-old man. Suddenly, the man fell over and let out a yelp of pain. Without thinking Jacob sprinted to the man.

"Sir are you alright?" Jacob asked in concern. Jacob then grabbed him by his shoulders and lifted him up careful not the cause the man any more pain. The man kept his head down preventing Jacob from getting a good look at him.

"Oh, thank you lad thank you." The man said as he gripped Jacobs arms tightly.

"Do you need an ambulance? You took a hard fall." Jacob asked as he examined the man.

"No lad I have everything I need." A glint of metal caught Jacobs attention before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

The man covered Jacobs mouth preventing him from crying out. "sh sh sh shush now. Be still and don't worry, just rest."

The man gently placed Jacob on the ground before pulling off his cap revealing a man in his late forties while carrying maniac grin on his face.

"What the fuck." Jacob said as his eyes grew heavy.

"Don't worry meat, willie gets to eat." The man said gleefully as he grabbed Jacobs shoulders and dragged him into an alley."

 _What the- oh hell no!_ Jacob thought snarling.

"Ooohhh meat angry! Such fire such strength." The man said examining Jacob. "Oh meats blood was drawn, left its mark it did." He said looking at the scar on Jacobs face.

" _I swear to god if I die I'm gonna be pissed!"_ Jacob thought.

"Meats face familiar! Seen before Willie has!" Man shouted. "No matter! Willie cannot remember!" The man turned around and started scrounging through a box.

While the man was preoccupied Jacob looked around for anything that could help him. While he wasn't tied up or anything, he was feeling weak. Looking down he noticed at kitchen knife plunged into his chest.

" _Well that's unfortunate."_ Jacob thought dryly. Feeling around Jacob felt something solid against his fingers. Grabbing the object, he held it up to his face. Looking closely, it appeared to be two double A batteries. Grinning he crushed the batteries in his hands draining the electricity inside of them.

Without making much noise Jacob slowly stood up. Looking over at the man he could tell he was muttering to himself in frustration. Taking a quiet breath Jacob grabbed the knife and slowly pulled it out of his stomach. Once the blade was out Jacob took one look as his attacker and threw the knife as hard as he could.

The blade missed the man's head and embedded itself into the wall.

"Consider that a warning asshole" Jacob declared. _Fuck I missed!_

"Meat stands! Meats blood stopped leaking!" The man rambled terrified.

"Meats blood is boiling." Jacob said as electricity formed out of his hands.

"Willie did know meat! This meat is tainted! BY THE DEVIL!"

"Of for the love of- SCREW YOU!" Jacob shouted as he sent volts of lightning at maniac.

The man's body shook violently before finally falling over.

Jacob stood there clutching his stomach staring at the crazed man. Feeling nauseous Jacob sent a radar pulse and saw the man was alive and that there was no more electricity in the alley.

" _Great"_ Jacob sighed before limping away. As he was leaving a dark shadow dropped in behind him. Jacob accidentally stepped on an empty bottle and tripped.

"God this hurts." Jacob groaned.

"That doesn't look too good, you should get that checked out." A voice said.

In a panic Jacob rolled in his back and fired lightning blinding into the alley. Each lightning strike illuminating the darkness revealing a large bat effortlessly dodging the blasts.

" _Batman!"_ Jacob breathed. The BATMAN was on to him. The only reason Jacob hasn't been caught yet is he knows what police look out for in a criminal. He also doesn't need a safe house. Jacob has been moving east to keep the police of his trail. It's not perfect but he hasn't had a close call in months. But if Batman is here and not in Gotham then that means he's here on league business and if that's the case then the Justice League intends to bring him in. _"To hell with that!"_

Before Jacob could fire an electric rocket effectively ending the fight, Batman threw a handful of marbles at Jacobs feet. The marbles exploded into a smoke.

"Cough~cough~ah What the **hell? Whoa, what is this stuff?** " Jacob asked as his voice got deeper.

"Sulfur Hexafluoride, an Insulative gas that cuts off the current of electricity. It's 6 times heavier than oxygen hence why your voice is so deep." Batman thoughtfully explained.

Sure enough once the has surrounded Jacob his lightning just shut off.

"Did you really need to take away his power Batman." Looking up Jacob saw THE Wonder Woman descending down to them. She had her hands on her hips and held a disapproving look towards Batman as landed in front of Jacob.

Jacob was too stunned to speak two of the justice league trinity stood before him.

"A necessary precaution this exchange takes a drastic turn." Batman argued.

"Well between all of us and flipping the power switch I think this is a bit overkill don't ya think bats?" Green arrow announces as he and Black Canary walk into the alleyway effectively cutting off Jacobs escape.

"We're glad you have such faith our abilities." Black Canary said with sarcasm.

" _What the hell is going on?"_ Jacob mentally panicked. _"I'm screwed, I know I'm public enemy number 1 but I didn't know I pissed off the justice league. They'll lock me up for life. Well fuck that if they want me there gonna have to work for it."_

Surveying his surroundings Jacob noticed a catwalk behind Wonder Woman. Getting past the Amazon was the only tricky part. Wait the gas is just surrounding him not anyone else. All the leaguer tensed when they saw Jacob grin and raised his fist.

"Hey kid, cool off we just want to talk." Green arrow said while slowing reaching for an arrow.

"Young man we have a proposition that would be most beneficial you." Wonder Woman said.

" **Proposition? Thanks but no thanks, I know better than to take deals from strangers."** Voice still deep from the gas Jacob looked around for a way to escape. The street was a no go. Black canary is one of the best martial artist in the world and without his powers Jacob would just get his ass kicked. Not to mention Wonder Woman, she could throw him into the ground faster than lightning could strike.

"Stand down Macgrath we don't want to fight." Wonder Woman commanded.

" **Batman disables my powers and you have your sword drawn plus back up. If you truly believe this will end peacefully then you're either stupid or naive and I don't know which is worse."** Jacob says.

Green arrow walked up behind Jacob calmly and reached out to touch his shoulder. "Look kid we just want to tal-AHH."

In a blur of motion Jacob grabbed green arrows arm and threw him into Batman. Jacob then charged toward Black canary while she got in her signature stance and performed her famous canary cry.

At the last second Jacob slid down between her legs. The attack missed Jacob and hit Wonder Woman.

 _Home free!_ Jacob thought as he was about to turn the corner. "ENOUGH!" A voice shouted.

 _Oh no_ Jacob turned around just in time for Wonder Woman to pounce on him. Grabbing him by his collar the amazon dragged Jacob through the ground before throwing him in the wall.

Jacob could only let out a loud and drawn out groan as Wonder Woman pinned his arms against the wall.

"Calm yourself! We don't want to fight only to talk." Wonder Woman said annoyed.

Jacob just glared at her and then in a childlike manner blow air in face.

"Stop that! Stop doing that now!" She said tightening her grip on his wrists. "Why would you do that? Explain yourself."

With a grin Jacob dramatically took the deepest breath he could before calmly exhaling. **"Explain myself? I have to say is, the po** wer is back on." Jacobs eyes were illuminated in a bright blue light as streaks of lightning poured out.

Thinking fast Jacob head butted the Amazon. When she stumbled back Jacob grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him and he kneed her in the gut as hard as he could. Not stopping Jacob picked her up in a bear hug and shocked her with everything he had.

Looking around he could see the other leagues recovering. Thinking quickly Jacob spun Wonder Woman around and pushed her against the wall. Before she could resist he used his arc restraints to keep her pinned.

"Release me at once!" Wonder Woman demanded as she struggled against the electrical restraints.

"Yeah uh... I'd rather not." Turning around Jacob fired an electric rocket at black canary as she tried to sneak behind him. Looking back, he said. "I'm sorry about this, um I actually a fan. So yeah...sorry."

Wonder Woman actually stopped her struggle and was about to speak before a baterang implied the conduits back shoulder. In a blur of speed Jacob spun around and sent a shockwave a batman. While in the air Jacob sent streaks of electricity to the dark knight. With batman seemingly knocked out and Wonder Woman pinned down Jacob ran to the tallest building and scaled the wall in a matter of seconds.

 _I'm dead. I died. Jacob MacGrath R.I.P._ Jacob thought as he ran across the rooftops. Thankfully though with the of immediate death Jacob threw caution into the wind when it comes to hiding his powers. From his shoulders to his fingers his lightning pulsed brightly as if it were alive. Every electrically devise Jacob ran past his lightning tried to drain. _Not subtle but I don't care._

Unfortunately, this didn't dissuade his pursuers one bit. Jacob had to duck for the third time to avoid catching an arrow. "Hey kid could you stop we just want to talk."

 _Got get some distance from them._ Jacob thought as he vaulted over a power box. "Oh, if you wanted to talk then WHY ARE YOU SHOOTING AT ME!"

Without waiting for a response Jacob threw a shock grenade at the heroes before jumping down to the next building which was significant smaller than the other building. While Star city's brave and the bold looked for a safe way down Jacob took the time to pull the baterang out of his back. _God damn this hurts._ As he said that an arrow hit the ground next to his feet. Jacob sprung back into a sprint. Running fast as he could Jacob leaped off the building and line perfectly on a power line. Grinding on the line as well as using his static thrusters he quickly sped away.

Jacob got off the power line and ran into a small old rundown warehouse that was in the docks and over the water. To make matters worse it started raining which felt like small papers cuts in the conduit. _Oh, this can't get any worse._

"Jacob STOP!" Green arrow shouted. _Ok it can._ Jacob clambered up to the roof of the warehouse.

Black canary then used her famous canary cry which started weakening the supports.

"Leave me ALONE!" Jacob shouted and fired an electric rocket at the pair. The rocket exploded and caused water to come rushing into the building.

"Oh crap." Jacob said before opening the door outside. Jacob was now on the roof hanging for dear life as the started tilting and breaking down like a sinking ship.

Suddenly black canary and green arrow burst through the door. "Jacob this place is falling apart, take my hand and we can get you to safety. I know it seemed like we were out to arrest you, but we only want what's best for you."

After a moment of consideration Jacob reached out his hand. Just before black canary could grab him the ground below them broke and sent them tumbling downing towards the water.

Just then time stopped for Jacob. _I could leave. I could get out right now and they'd lose my trial. But those two could die, they may be superheroes, but the falling debris could crush them or keep them from swimming up. Whose life is worth more? Mine or theirs?_

In that moment of indecision Jacob decided. He through his lightning hook at each of the leaguers and threw them to a much more solid platform.

Before Jacob move the platform broke sending him tumbling towards the water.

"Oh shit oh shit FUUUUUCCCKKK!" Jacob screamed as fell into the water.

Water was something Jacob always avoided ever since he got his powers. The liquid turned his powers against him electrocuting him. While it's impossible to completely avoid water, like getting rained on or bathing. It wasn't that bad, showering did hurt he could clean up before it came unbearable and drinking water only hurt his lips. But to be completely submerged? Jacob was too scared to even think about it and now he knew why.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Jacob shouted as loud as he could underwater. His electricity shocking him, locking his muscles preventing him from swimming out. As he screamed water started filling his lungs drowning him. Just as Jacob was about to blackout he saw a hand reach toward him and grab his wrist. Next thing he knew Jacob is now soaring through the sky far above the liquid deathtrap he fell into. Looking up Jacob saw his savior was none other than Wonder Woman, she was soaking wet and Jacobs electricity was slightly shocking her hand, but her bracelet was absorbing his power.

"It's ok now, your safe. No one will hurt you anymore." Wonder Woman promised in a motherly tone.

"I'm sorry." Jacob mumbled as he hung his head in shame. Shame for attacking the justice league and putting their lives at risk because he didn't stop and listen.

* * *

After pulling Jacob out of the river, Wonder Woman took Jacob to a police station where Batman was waiting. Now Jacob sat shirtless in an interrogation room with a blanket wrapped around him as well as an inhibitor collar on his neck and handcuffs place tightly around his wrists.

"Jacob MacGrath, Age 15, born in Empire City, parents Trish and Cole Macgrath, both deceased." Batman read aloud from a tablet. Jacob just stared at the wall with a blank look.

After a brief pause Batman continued "Says here you were found in a crater with your father and later discovered you could both control electricity."

"Yea" Jacob mumbled his face twitched in anger.

"This also says your father was in possession of a bomb and you were with him when he detonated the device." Batman recounted.

"What's your point?" Jacob asked ticked off.

"I just want to make sure I'm getting the facts." Batman said with a blank face.

"No, you want something else. I'm one of your super villains or whatever and you took me down. As expected I'm in custody of the police. But instead of one of savanna finest reading me my last rights, I'm talking to you. Which can only mean you want something so, What Do You Want?" Jacob asked.

With a loud bang Batman slammed the file onto the table before calmly sitting down and glaring at Jacob. "Let me make this clear, you are not in the custody of the police. You are being handled by the Justice League. Like we said in the alley we want to talk. We have a proposition for you, but we want to know a few things before we get to that. So tell us what we want to know, and you might get second chance at life."

Jacob just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ok shoot."

"What's your take? How did you get your powers?" Batman asked.

"Last November, it was a school day. In between classes I get a call from my dad or so I thought. He was delivering a package and he wanted to hang out afterwards. It's usually my uncle that makes these calls, but it wasn't the strangest thing. So, I sneak out of school and I go to the historical district. When I find him, he chews me out for skipping school. Turns out he didn't call. I guess whoever called me sounds a lot like my dad. Anyway, he then gets a call about his current package and the caller is asking him to open it and he'll pay. Free money we thought. When he opened it, I saw a sphere the size of a basketball and then everything went black."

"The Ray Sphere?" Batman asked.

"Yea, I was out of it for a few days and when I woke up, low and behold I could shoot lightning.

"That's it?" Batman questions.

"You sound disappointed." Jacob asked

"I thought there would be more." Batman said.

"Oh there is, that's just the beginning."

After spending multiple hours talking Jacob finally finished.

"So here I am, a hobo conduit that can't use his powers unless he wants to spend the rest of his life in a hole." Jacob said.

"Astonishing. You've spent the last 5 months by yourself?" Wonder Woman asked. At some point of the story the Amazon came in and listened to his story.

"Yeah, I couldn't go to a shelter because people would learn I'm still alive. I know not everyone is out to get me, but I just couldn't take that chance." Jacob said.

"That's a horrible way to live." The Amazon said remorseful.

"Ehh it's the hand I've been dealt." Jacob dismissed.

"Now that we know a little about you we like to make a deal with you." Batman said.

"A deal?" Jacob questioned.

"Due to the justice league increased popularity we are constantly put on the global spotlight. thus, our ability to gather intelligence on our enemies is limited." Batman explained.

"So, you have an info problem? I'm the solution?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, you and a handful of other superheroes will be forming a covert team that will work for me on gathering intelligence of targets I require." Batman said.

Jacob furrowed his brow. "Umm sounds important and all but my superpowers don't exactly scream covert."

"We are aware of that and we have black canary who will train you and the others on hand to hand, so you have more than just your powers to take with you in a fight." Wonder Woman said.

"We will also provide you housing and a base of operations for the team. You will also be enrolled in a nearby school to continue your education." Said Batman.

That surprised Jacob. "Woah wait. I'm getting training, a place to live, a base, and an education? That's a serious investment especially if I'm not the only one."

"Then you better not disappoint should you accept." Batman interrupted.

Jacob slouched back into his chair and sighed. "Ok, no pressure." He muttered.

"Alright, count me in." Jacob announced.

"So quickly? You don't want time to think about it." Wonder Woman asked.

"What's to think about? I get a place to live, I get to use my powers again without fear of prison and I get to go back to school? If this isn't a second chance at life, then I don't know what is." Jacob said excitedly.

"Well we're glad to have you." Wonder Woman said.

"So? When do I meet the rest of the sidekicks?" Jacob asked enthusiastically.

"Excuse me?" Wonder Woman asked.

"The other sidekicks? I'm assuming they are on the rest of the team."

Wonder Woman and Batman shared a look. "What leads you to that conclusion?" Batman asked.

"Well I'm only 15 and you wanted me on the team so I'm assuming whoever else is in my age group and judging from seeing them on tv the other sidekicks are around my age." Jacob explained.

"Hmm" was all Batman said.

"You Also said bass of operations, considering you didn't say hall of justice, I'm guessing it's some other place you have. Another thing the sidekicks have been around for a while and you're just making this team. I'm gonna go on a limb and say the sidekicks got pissed off at you and went out on their own against your orders, and when you went to go punish them they basically told you to fuck off. So, in order for them not to get themselves killed your taking charge of this team." Jacob continued.

"Impressive" Wonder Woman muttered.

"That's more or less what happened." Batman said.

Batman then got up and walked around to Jacobs side of the table and removed his handcuffs.

"Hey, I have a question? What's this thing on my neck?" Jacob asked tugging on the collar.

"It's an inhibitor collar. It prevents you from using your powers." Wonder Woman said.

"Oh cool." _Interesting._ Jacob thought as he felt an electrical current crawl up his spine.

"You're also going to need an Alias to hide secret Identity." Batman explained as Jacob stood up.

"Volt." Jacob said. "I've been thinking of a superhero name since I got my powers."

"Well then Volt." Batman had a blank look as he grasped his hand with Jacobs. "Welcome to our world."

-Line break-

Jacob now Volt was keyed into the justice leagues systems allowing him access to the zeta-tubes and access to mount justice, the original base for the justice league before they moved to the hall.

After apologizing to Black Canary and Green Arrow for almost killing them he was granted a quick tour of the cave and was brief on its history.

"So aside from increased security, were basically hiding in plain sight?" Volt asked.

"Basically yeah. The bad guys would never guess that we moved back in, especially since we have no reason to leave our current base as of now." Green Arrow said.

"Wait if the point was to stay hidden then why trade the cave for the hall? Isn't it basically a tourist trap?" Volt asked.

"Well Um you see." Green arrow tried to say while canary glared at him.

"Y'all using it as front or something? That's what I'd do. With those zeta-tubes you could literally have a base anywhere like space." Volt said not noticing the short panicked looks on the duos faces.

"Well Jacob I believe that's all for today. Get some rest, you will meet the rest of the team Tomorrow." Black Canary said.

"Alright see ya. Sorry I almost killing y'all." Volt said.

"It's ok, you were scared." Black Canary said in a motherly tone.

"Besides you're the one that almost died." Green Arrow grinned.

Volt thought to himself before saying "True."

Memorizing where his new room was, Volt opened the door and threw his shirt off and collapsed on his soft bed. _There is a god and I'm in heaven!_ Jacob thought before drifting to sleep completely forgetting to get under the covers.

The next morning Jacob was woken up sound of the zeta tubes. A few minutes later Martian Manhunter walked in.

"Ah Good morning Jacob, the others will be arriving shortly if you follow me I can introduce you to the others." The Martian said.

"Alright one sec" Jacob said grabbing a clean shirt off the desk. "Ready"

Walking to the down the hall they made their way to what was similar to a waiting room. There was a couple of chairs and a couch, there was also a waterfall in the back. Upon entering there was a green skinned girl with her hands behind her back in a shy manner.

"Ah M'gann, this is Jacob one of your new teammates." Manhunter said.

"Hi" she waves shyly.

"Jacob, this is my niece Miss Martian." The Martian said.

"Nice to meet you Miss M, I'm Volt but my friends call me volt." Jacob said reaching his hand out.

She smiled before shyly taking his hand and shaking it. "H-Hi Volt, I look forward to working with you."

"Please it's Jacob when we're not on mission." Jacob said.

"Ok Volt oh I'm mean Jacob." She said embarrassingly.

"We should get going the others are here." Martian Manhunter said.

The teens followed the leaguer to the mission room which was pack with other members of the justice league such as Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Black Canary and a few others. There were also four other teens in that were not in costume like Jacob.

The first was darker skinned and had a what looked like a blonde buzzcut. The boy next to him looked like the youngest, he had dark hair and sunglasses. Another boy had ginger hair and freckles. The last boy had the Superman logo and just looked pissed off to be here.

After Batman finished talking the youngest said. "Cool! Wait six?"

Batman stepped aside and gestured to us. "This is Miss Martian and Jacob MacGrath. They'll be your new teammates."

Jacob smiled and wave at the young heroes. "Hey" he greeted. M'gann waved as well but more shyly.

"Liking this gig more every minute." The ginger whispered with a grin to the kid with glasses.

"Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." The ginger said.

Miss Martian clapped her hands together. "I'm honored to be included." she said respectfully.

"Thanks for giving me this opportunity and letting me join." Jacob said but it was mainly directed at Batman.

The kid in the sunglasses was staring Jacob down before turning to the other kid. "Hey, Superboy. Come meet Jacob and Miss M.

After a Moment of thought he walked over.

Suddenly Miss Martians shirt morphed into a black t-shirt with a red X "I like your t-shirt." She says.

Suddenly Kid Flash was eying Jacob up and down and speeding around him. "Uh dude, what exactly can you do." He said almost rudely.

Aqualad elbowed KF "ow sorry, I was curious."

"Nah you're good. I'm not that known." Jacob said before his irises glowed blue and electricity flowed down his arms.

"Very impressive." Aqualad said.

"Dude that's awesome!" Kid Flash said excitedly

The kid with sunglasses stared down Jacob and his electricity. _Oh right, junior detective. So much for first name basis._

Aqualad looked around before smiling. "Today is the day"

* * *

 **And done, wow I still can't believe it took me this long to upload this.**

 **I'm going to leave this chapter up as chapter 14 for an hour or two then I'm going to delete chapter 1 and 2. If there is any Inconsistencies with this new chapter can y'all please let me know.**

 **I should also mention I'm in college now. Yay. But I have to focus on school, so I can't put all my attention on this story. I'm not giving up, don't worry. I have plans all the way past season 2. I just can't guarantee when the next chapter will be.**

 **Fun Fact Sulfur Hexafluoride is the opposite of helium. Helium is lighter than air while Sulfer Hexafluroide is heavier thus the deeper voice. The interesting fact is the gas cancels out all electrical currents. I learned that in my physics class in the last few weeks of school.**

 **Other than that, tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have any ideas let me know by either writing a review or PM. Thanks.**

 **Till next time everyone, peace.**


	2. Adjustments and Propositions

**This chapter has been rewritten as of 4/2/19.**

 **College has been a bit difficult for me, but I will start on the latest chapter as soon as I'm able. No promises when it will be released. I'm not giving up on this story just being real with you guys.**

 **On that sour note, Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Empire City

November 26, 2009

Day 19

' _Almost there.'_ Jacob thought. Cole and Jacob had just fought their way across a bridge full of trash baggers. At the end of the bridge was Alden Tate, the leader of the Dust Men and a powerful conduit who was telekinetic. He created a massive golem to try and kill the two, but Jacob and Cole were able to defeat the old man.

When Cole interrogated Alden, he tried to form an alliance to stop Kessler. The mad man responsible for the mess that is Empire City. Before Cole could make a decision, Alden jumped off the bridge. Any normal man his age would have died from a fall like that, but Alden was a conduit and Jacob had a feeling that wasn't the last he had seen of the delusional old man.

"Come on Jacob," Cole said walking ahead.

Jacob quickly followed behind his dad. Knowing Cole was deep in thought Jacob chose not to say anything. They were approaching the Historic District. The smallest island in Empire city, it had the most modern building than all the islands and was where most middle-class citizens lived. It was also where Ground Zero was. The epicenter where the Ray Sphere went off giving Jacob and Cole and many others their powers.

As they got closer Jacob scratched at the bandage on his face. After he was outed as a terrorist a citizen sliced his face open with a knife before he could get away. It would most likely leave a scar, but Jacob didn't care. Thanks to his "good deeds" the people loved him and treated him as a hero. While a good boost for his self-esteem, it didn't help the challenges he is walking into now.

Just then Cole phone went off.

"Now that Alden is out of the way, it's time to move against Kessler." John White said not wasting time. "Strategically, though, he's got you two pinned in the Historic District. Head over to the 19th street drawbridge and open it. That way you guys have a way out in case things go haywire. Twenty seconds."

"Where are you going to be?" Cole questioned

"I'll be there when you need me. Five seconds." John said ending the call

"Asshole" Jacob muttered.

"Jacob" Cole glared.

"Sorry language I know, it's just the guy has a real stick up his as- I mean butt," Jacob explained.

"Yeah I know, I don't like him much either but he's the only one actually doing anything to help us," Cole said.

"Like Moya helped us? Jacob questioned.

"No- I Don't know, but we need his help if we want to find Kessler." Cole said.

"Fine, but he better keep his word. I'm tired of all this crap." Jacob said crossing his arms.

Cole sighed. "Let's just get that bridge down."

Just then an explosion could be heard in the distance.

Cole immediately sprang into action. "Come on we need to check that out."

"No, John's right we need to get the bridge down or else we'll get cornered." Jacob said.

"What about the explosion?' Cole asked.

"How about we split up? I'll see what happened and you get the bridge down." Jacob proposed.

Cole looked unsure. "I don't know. We should stick together."

"Well, we can't be in two places at once if we're together. Don't worry. What's the worst that can happen?" Jacob asked.

Before Cole could respond Jacob ran off.

"Jacob wait!" Cole shouted. "Damn it!" he muttered before sprinted towards the bridge. As Cole was heading towards the bridge, he tried to ignore the awful pit in his stomach.

Jacob easily scaled the rooftops and made it towards the sound of the explosion. When he found the source, he saw a fire in a nearby alley.

Jumping down he entered the alleyway. Carefully weaving around open flames he saw nothing unusual.

"HEY! ANYONE ALIVE HERE?" Jacob shouted. Something felt off, he hadn't seen any bad guys yet and no one was caught in the explosion. Speaking of which he actually hadn't seen anyone since he got to the island.

"Whatever, I should go find dad." Jacob muttered to himself.

As Jacob was leaving the alleyway, he suddenly felt something hit his head hard. Falling to the ground he clutched his head in pain.

Looking up he saw a man in a trench coat with a gas canister strapped to his back. He also wore a gas mask that covered his face. Lastly, he was holding what looked like an F1 FAMAS pointed right had Jacobs' head. Before the conduit could do anything, the man hit Jacob with the butt of his rifle knocking him out.

* * *

Jacob sudden woke up with a startle as water splashed against his face. The water made him scrunch up his face because of the pain it brings him. Jacob looked around and saw he was tied to a chair and couldn't move. The room itself was barely lit and he couldn't see much.

"Rise and shine son." a chillingly familiar voice said.

"Kessler" Jacob growled as he tried to break out to no avail.

"Always so quick to anger, never able to see the big picture." Kessler mocked.

"How about you get me the fuck out of this chair, and I'll show you how angry I can get." Jacob threatened.

"Oh, and your coarse language. Has your mother ever told you to mind your tongue?" Kessler ridiculed.

"Fuck you! Why am I here? What do you want?" Jacob asked.

"From you? Nothing. You're simply in the way of a point I'm trying to make." Kessler explained. "Tell me, Jacob, when was the last time you told your mother you loved her?"

"I-wait What! What are you talking about?" Jacob said his stomach sinking.

"Trish is such a special woman, you must be proud to be her son. Then it must be a shame, the powerless always suffer first. It's too bad you never got to say goodbye." Kessler taunted as he walked out.

"Kessler! Kessler get back here! What did you do? What did you do?! Kessler!" Jacob screamed.

3 minutes go by and Jacob is finally able to break out. He quickly kicks to door down and runs outside.

Out on the street, Jacob begins to worry. Rounding the block he sees Cole at the end of the road on his knees.

Sprinting towards his dad his worry turns to panic as he sees someone lying down next to him. "No no no," he says to himself.

When he gets to his dad Jacob sees it was his mother he was holding. He eyes still half open with tears staining her cheeks.

"Mom?" Jacob asks holding back tears of his own.

Cole then closed Trish eyes and looked up at his son. "Jacob."

"Heal her!" Jacob demanded, his voice cracking.

Cole is trying his hardest not to cry himself. "Jacob, your mother loved you and was very proud of you."

Jacob then fell to his knees crying. "Noooo mom no."

* * *

All of a sudden Jacob woke up with a gasp. Looking around he saw he was at mount justice, more specifically the mission room.

Checking the time Jacob saw it was 7:53 am. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes he noticed his cheeks were wet. Sighing he wiped the tears away and got up. His back popping as he stood up.

Due to the harsh conditions, Jacob had become accustomed too, finding sleep was harder than he originally thought upon first seeing his bed. Upon minutes after collapsing he had awoken to the usual song and dance and the softness of his bed made it difficult to find sleep. It wasn't until he sat against the wall in the mission room that he finally found peace and was able to fall into a dreamless slumber. Or so he thought.

Walking into the kitchen he saw Miss Martian cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning Volt. Would you like some breakfast?" Miss Martian said cheerfully.

"Uh sure, and it's Jacob, not Volt. When we're not on a mission" Jacob said awkwardly coughing into his hand.

"Ooh ok you can call me M'gann, that's my name." M'gann said happily.

Truth be told Jacob was a little off put by the alien from another planet. Not her origins but upbeat cheery attitude. It's been a while since he met anyone this happy about everything.

As he was sat down on one of the stools Superboy walked in. The Martian giving him the same greetings she gave him. To which he just grunted.

Now that was a personally Jacob used too. The clone wasn't that talkative and always seemed angry. Yesterday Jacob tried to get to know the Kryptonian better since they were the only ones in the cave at the time, but he shrugged him off. Jacob later found out while he was hanging out in his room Superboy was sent on some mind trip where he saw the Joker and a few Leaguers. This was due to one of the Cadmus creatures following him and showing him the old memories somehow.

Honestly, none of it made sense to Jacob but it wasn't the weirdest thing to happen, so he gave up on trying to understand it.

When M'gann set a plate of food in front of Jacob, he immediately inhaled it. Almost as if someone was going to take it away if he didn't eat it quick enough. Decent food was pretty rare for Jacob and it's been 9 months since he had food that made his mouth water.

After batmans 'interview,' Jacob's stomach growled, much to his embarrassment. What was surprising was Wonder Woman immediately took him to the nearest 24-hour diner and ordered him as much food as he could eat. As good as the food was, it was terrifying because the Amazon was still in costume and everyone there wanted to get pictures of her and him thinking she was pulling a charity act by feeding a homeless person. Which she was but that didn't mean Jacob wanted to broadcast to everyone that her charity case was for a so-called 'terrorist' who everyone thought was dead.

"So what do guys want to do today?" M'gann asked.

"No idea." Jacob said while superboy shrugged. "What are the other up too?"

"Probably hero stuff I guess," Superboy said.

"Aren't we heroes now?" Jacob asked as he took another bite of the eggs.

"Now? Jacob, I thought you've been a hero for months?" M'gann asked confused.

"It's umm complicated. I mean I try to help when I can but up until yesterday it was better to keep my head down." Jacob explained.

"What's so complicated about helping people?" Superboy asked.

"Next time you surf the internet look up the Empire City quarantine then look up The Empire Event. Less than half the stuff is true, but you'll see why I don't run towards gunshots that often anymore." Jacob said.

"Well, that's all going to change." Wonder Woman said behind him startling the young heroes.

"Oh crap, Hi." Jacob greeted surprised.

"You did good work in Empire City and New Marais but you're going to need help if you want to continue." Wonder Woman said.

"What are you saying?" Jacob asked confused.

"Superboy, Miss Martian. May I speak with Volt alone?" Wonder Woman asked the two politely.

"Yes, we were just finished." M'gann said as she lifted the dishes into the sink with her telekinesis, while Superboy walked out of the room. Miss Martian followed quickly behind.

"Please sit." Wonder Woman gestured to the couch. Jacob raised an eyebrow but complied.

Jacob sat at the edge of the couch while Wonder Woman sat on the opposite couch facing him.

"The league believes your story and that your innocent. Unfortunately, we still don't have hard evidence to absolve you." Wonder woman explained as Jacob sunk deeper into the couch. "I know times have been hard for you and you have done good where you can. But you can't do it alone anymore. I would like to take you as my Protege, I believe I can teach you much and hopefully one day the world will see you as the hero you have already become."

Jacob was speechless, Wonder Woman THE Wonder Woman, the hero girls everywhere aspire to be, wants to be his mentor? "But I'm a guy I'd thought you'd want a girl or something as your sidekick?"

Wonder Woman laughed a little at that. "Gender is irrelevant. It is true I grew up on an island full of female warriors, but I hold no prejudice against men."

"Oh" Jacob said a little embarrassed.

"I understand if you do not wish to have a mentor, but I believe it would be in your best interest to have someone whom you can learn from." Wonder Woman said seeing Jacobs hesitation.

"No, Wonder Woman I'm just really surprised that all. I've been on my own for so long and coming here, meeting you, the league, the sidekicks. It's just a lot to take in and now you want to train me. I'm honored."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Jacob." Wonder Woman said smiling.

"I said sorry the other day, but I wanted to thank you Wonder Woman. For everything." Jacob said earnestly.

Wonder Woman stood up as well. "Diana, my name is Diana Prince."

Jacob turned his head away before looking back at the Amazon with a grin. "Well Diana, when do we get started."

Diana returned the grin with one of her own. "Now now, let's see what you're made of."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think of this rewrite. If you have any questions or ideas please feel free to write a review or shoot me a PM. Thank you and peace out.**


	3. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Hey everyone, I am sorry for the delay this should have been up the day after last chapter. Before we start I just want to thank free man writer, he helped me start this story if it wasn't for him I would have never made it. I owe him a big favor and I would highly recommend checking out what stories he has there really good. So let's just jump right into it**

July 18 Mount Justice

"Recognized: Robin, b01; Kid Flash, b03." The computer announced

"Did you ask him?" Robin questioned

"What did he say?" asked kid flash anxious

"He's arriving now." Stated aqualad

"Then what are we waiting for?" KF said running off

"Hey, what's going on" I said walking up

"Aqualad called Red tornado." Superboy said following the others

"I thought Batman gave us mission?" I said confused

"Well, it can't hurt to ask." Miss M said

We opened the front door and went outside to greet Red

"Red Tornado" kid flash said waving his hand

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" the android asked

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad said

Tornado stated, "mission assignments are the batman's responsibility."

Robin argued, "But it's been over a week, and nothing—"

"—You'll be tested soon enough." Red tornado interrupted. "For the team being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club."

"No, but I am told social interaction Is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

"Keep busy" Kid Flash said gently punching robins shoulder

"Does he think we're falling for this?" robin said

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss Martian said eagerly

After a moment of silence, she sighed "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try, though. So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?" Kid Flash flirted.

"Jesus KF your worse than my uncle, and you won't believe the things he's done to get a date.' I said.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad says annoyed

"well, Superboy, volt and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss M said

Robin and kid flash looked at superboy who raised his hands and said, "don't look at me." Then they looked at me.

I clear my throat, "well as you can see this is a mountain we just so happen to live in it."

"yeah great tour." KF said to me before turning to Miss M. "So, about this private tour your offering, sounds way more fun."

"sh-she never said private" robin said

"Team building. We'll all go." Aqualad stated

"yes sir" I said with a lazy salute

Miss Martian began to walk back inside and we followed. "So this would be our front door."

"And this would be the back." Once we got outside we were greeted with a spectacular view of happy harbor. "The cave is actually the entire mountain"

"It was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid Flash explained

"Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?" superboy asked

"the cave's secret location was compromised." Aqualad stated

Superboy scoffed, "so they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah that makes sense.

" _Superboy has a point, it makes no sense to make the hall of justice their HQ. it probably just a front or something"_ I thought

"If villains know of the cave. We must be on constant alert." Miss Martian said worriedly.

Then robin said, "the bad guys know we know they know, So they'd never think to look here."

"Uh, what he means were hiding in plain sight." Kid Flash clarifies

"ah, that's much clearer."

Superboy then sniffs the air. "I smell smoke."

Miss Martian gasps, "my Cookies!" she then flew to the kitchen

"ok now that I can't do" I said looking jealous

We then walked over to the kitchen to see Miss Martian pull out a tray of burned cookies.

"I was trying out gammy jones recipe from episode 17 of—heh. Never mind."

"I bet they'd have tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind." Robin said gesturing to Kid Flash

"I have a serious metabolism." He said sheepishly

"I'll make more?" she said confused

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said

"Thanks, Aqualad."

"Were off duty. Call me kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me kaldur."

"I'm Wally." Kid Flash said love-struck "See? I already trust you with my secret I.D. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz. Like, you can call me Megan. It's an earth name, and I'm on Earth now." Megan said

Superboy starts to get annoyed and begins to walk away. Suddenly he grunts and turns around. "Get out of my head" he shouts

Megan looks worried and confused _"what's wrong? I don't understand."_ I grab my head in pain feeling a headache and a serious case of déjà vu. _"Everyone on mars communicates telepathically."_

"M'gann, stop." Kaldur demanded then explains. "Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

Wally then jumps in. "Besides, cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes Left a bad taste in his brain."

Megan tries to explain herself. "I—I didn't mean to-"

"—Just stay out." Superboy says angrily before sitting down on the couch.

"Um lets Uh get back to the meet and greet." I said awkwardly.

"yes, that would be wise thing to do." Kaldur says

"My name has never been a secret its Jacob, Jacob MacGrath. In fact, the people of New Marais know me as Jacob not volt." I said

"why is that?" Kaldur asked.

"Well, in empire city my dad and I didn't really try to hide our powers, I didn't hide my identity until after the empire city event ended hero or not people are afraid of conduits and I'd rather avoid the lynch mob."

"Why is there a mob?" Megan asked

"people are afraid of conduits; their powers scare them." Robin explained

"yeah, things aren't looking too good for my kind especially if congress passes that new bill. It would suspend our natural rights if were found to be a conduit." I said

"that's crazy they'd never do that is unconstitutional." Wally said

"Well, there seriously considering it." I said starting to get upset "hey can we talk about something else I'd rather not think about this right now."

After a moment of silence M'gann slapped her forehead and said "Hello, Megan. I know what we can do." She then quickly flew off.

Robin shrugged his shoulders and we followed her but then quickly turned around, probably to get superboy.

Once we got to the hanger we saw what looked to be a giant red egg.

"It's my martian bioship." Megan said proudly.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute." Wally said looking unimpressed

"It's in rest silly. I'll wake it."

The egg then morphed into a ship leaving all of us dumbfounded

"well are you coming?" Megan said as she walked toward her ship. "strap in for launch." We all took our seats

"Red tornado please open bay doors." The second the doors open Megan piloted the ship out of the mountain and right over happy harbor.

"Incredible" robin said amazed

"She sure is." Wally sighed "I—I mean the ship, like all ships, is a she."

"Fast with his feet, not so with his mouth." Robin laughed

"Dude!" wally complained

Kaldur leaned over to superboy and whispered "I may not have psychic powers, But I can guess what you're thinking. You over reacted, and you don't know how to apologize."

"Look man just say sorry it's there is nothing to it, trust me." I whispered not even bothering to lean over.

Robin and Megan were whispering about something till wally said "you know he has super hearing, Right?"

Robin decided to change the subject. "Hey, how 'bout showing us a little martian shape-shifting."

Megan got up and shapeshifted into girl version of robin then spun around shifting into a girl version of Kid flash she then shifted into me as volt without the hood and cloth covering her face.

"damn I'm good looking." I said with a smirk.

Impressive, but you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those." Robin said

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." She explained

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy grumbled

I produced a small bit of electricity on my fingers and sent it to superboy shocking him. "dude, don't be a dick."

Wally then asked. "Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that manhunter does?"

"Density shifting? No. I-it's a very advanced technique."

Robin started to laugh "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!" wally complained again

"Here's something I can do. Camouflage mode." Out the window we saw the ship disappear.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered At the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received." Miss Martian responded, "Adjusting course."

Robin scoffs "Tornado's keeping us busy again.

"Robin if happy harbor loses power that's gonna be a crisis for me so whether tornado is keeping us busy or not, it's in my best interest to keep the power on." I spoke up.

"yeah sure. You would defend him." Wally said

"Ok, let me rephrase that it's in YOUR best interest to keep the power on." I said threateningly.

"Hey guys, down there." Superboy said looking at a tornado coming right for us.

We got caught in the tornado before Megan could fly us out. I held onto my seat in fear that if I didn't I would go flying out of my seat. After a few seconds Megan manage to pull us out and she flew over to the parking lot where we all jumped out.

Robin, are tornadoes common to New England? Robin? Aqualad asked before looking around noticing he was gone

Robin, disappeared with his signature laugh. "He was just here." Miss Martian said confused.

We all ran towards the powerplant, when we got there we saw robin get thrown to the wall by an android.

"who's your new friend?" superboy questioned

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough." He replied.

"My apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister", he said as he sent a huge gust of wind at superboy throwing him into the wall as well. Aqualad looks at me and nods and I nod back, I produce electricity around my arms and fires some bolts at twister who just shrugs them off. "Ok that does nothing." I then make the gigawatt blades charging twister, and when he trys to blow me away I use my static thrusters to prevent that.

"Hmm a conduit. Your kind is so rare the days why is that?" twister asks

"Go to hell" I said trying to cut his head off.

"no matter. For all you power you still have a weakness, you are bound by your element." Twister charges at me and before he can hit me I dive away. But it turns out I wasn't the target as he keeps going to the power generator and before I can stop him he destroys it.

The effects are immediate I was cut off, no way to recharge to replenish my powers, and that wasn't it I felt really tired it was hard to stand and I had a huge headache and thirsty.

In my dazed state twister sends a gust of wind throwing me aside. Kid Flash tries to kick him but he just throws him outside into the trees.

When aqualad and Miss Martian give it a try twister just throws them aside as well, leaving robin by himself. "I was prepared to fight to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children."

This angered robin as he threw some explosives at twister. "we're not children!"

"Objectively, you are." Twister said flicking one of the explosives off his chest. "have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

While robin was talking I tried to get up albeit with difficultly. I felt a pair of hands pulling me up and noticed Aqualad helping me. "are you alright?" he asked

"No, he shut down the power. I'm off the grid, it's hard for me to even stand when that happens. I need a constant source of electricity and now there is no way to recharge."

"here allow me to help" he said producing his own electricity then grabbing my arm recharging me.

I take in a deep breath. "thanks,"

"come on we must rejoin the fight" he said running toward twister. But was thrown in the air spun around and hit robin knocking them both out.

I charged twister again this time being more conservative with my power. It mattered little as he just threw me up then back down.

"That was quite turbing. Thank you." Twister said as he flew off

This time I was first to get up and walked up to superboy healing any injuries he might have and with a jolt he was up too then moving to the rest of the team

When we got out side Kid Flash was in a small tornado being throw around but Megan used her powers to stop him "I got you, wally."

"Thanks." he said

"I would have thought you all learned your limitations by now."

"What do you want?!" Aqualad shouted

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." He responded

Aqualad looked at megan. "Read his mind. Find a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." She said confused

"It's ok with the bad guys." Robin shouted annoyed

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing." She stated, she then hit her forehead "Hello, Megan. Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?" She reasoned

"Red Tornado sent us here." Aqualad said

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough This is his test, something to keep us busy." Robin agreed

"Speedy called it. We're a joke." Kid Flash said

"Umm guys are you sure? I mean this would be a really elaborate test if it was." I said doubting the idea.

"Why else would there be a tornado based android here." Robin reason

Aqualad shouted punching his fist into his hand. Then walking to twister

"This game, so over." Kid Flash said Following Aqualad

" We know who you are and what you want." Robin said pointing at twister

"So let's end this." Aqualad said

"Consider it ended." Twister said creating a storm

"An impressive show, But we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Aqualad said.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Kid Flash said looking at the thunderstorm that was forming.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." Twister said shooting a bolt of lightning at us knocking everyone down but superboy and I.

With a shout superboy jumped at twister who shot him down too. I had electricity going all over my body ready for the fight while twister had the same. But right before attacked I noticed a shimmer and Megan putting her hand on my shoulder and a finger to her mouth shushing me.

"Fine, then. I won't deny you children have power, But playing hide-and-seek with you Would not help me achieve my objectives, So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." Twister said flying off

What happened? Kid Flash asked.

I placed the bioship between us. Megan said

Superboy punched a rock and yelled "And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Aqualad said

"I-it was a rookie mistake. we shouldn't have listened." Robin said

"You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Wait Hell no, don't pin all this on her I wasn't just her fault." I said angry

"fine stay here, will take care of this." Kid flash said

"Stay out of our way." Superboy said

"I was just trying to be part of the team." Megan said sadly

"To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team." Aqualad said rubbing the back of his head. Then running off with the rest

I shook my head "I'm gonna knock some since into them when we get back to the cave." I turn around and see Megan still on the ground looking depressed. "hey get up." I said holding my hand out to her

She refused to take it and said, "I messed up this is all my fault."

I sighed and kneeled in front of her "Look M'gann this wasn't completely your fault and robin is right you made a ROOKIE mistake. But did anyone die? Is Anyone going to the hospital for a life threating injuring?"

She shook her head

"Well then, your mistake holds no weight. The only thing that got hurt was there pride and they took that out on you which yes that's unfair. But at the end of the day that doesn't matter. If I have learned anything from my mistakes and yes I've made mistakes. I've let someone down, I've gotten my ass kicked and just straight up failed but those were the moments that defined me they've pushed me further than I'd ever thought possible and forced me to make choices, no matter what the cost.

She looked at me with determination and got up "What do we do?"

"I don't know. What do you think we should do." I said

"Get In" she said as she headed to the bioship

Once we got closer to the battle I heard Megan in my head. _Listen to me. All of you._

" _what did we tell you?_ Superboy said angrily

" _I know, and I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do._ Miss Martian said

Once I got on the ground I met up with the other "You guys ready to kick some ass." I said producing lightning around my arms. Before I could attack twister, red tornado appears and stood in-between us.

"hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot.

"but we've got a plan now." robin argued

"The subject is not up for debate." Tornado said leaving no room for argument. So we all stood aside

"I was beginning to think you'd never show up." Mr. Twister said to red Tornado.

"I'm here now." He said making a tornado and sending to Twister who just went around it.

"we are evenly matched, twister." He said sending rubble at him

Twister punched the ground sent a stream of air upward creating a shield. "No, Tornado, we are not."

Twister then shot lightning at tornado knocking him down.

"hold still android. The reprogramming won't take long." Sending chords from his finger to tornados head.

"longer than you might think." Tornado said revealing to be megan.

Megan pushed twister into a tornado created by Kid Flash. superboy caught twister by the arm and started punching him. Then he threw him at me. When twister tried to get up I said, "hey twister what were you talking about when it comes to weaknesses." I used my favorite power karmic overload

I sent a huge volley of rockets at him "oh yeah, you and red tornado aren't the only ones who can make real tornados." I raise my hand and instead of bringing them down I spun around creating an ionic vortex shocking him and sending him into the water where aqualad is. A second later twister reappeared without an arm. Megan caught him and blew off his other arm robin threw his explosives sending him to the ground.

When twister got up his chest opened and a man fell out of him. "foul I—I call foul." I sent out a pulse and instead of seeing his skeleton he was pinged with electricity.

" _Strange"_ I thought _"he has to be an android"_ M'gann used her power to lift a rock above his head and I made no move to stop her.

Aqualad shouted. "M'gann, NO!

Everyone but me was glaring at her and robin said angrily "Don't know how things are done on Mars, But on Earth, we don't execute our captives!

She just smirked "you said you trust me."

I couldn't help but laugh making everyone look at me. "you idiots. You all should really pay more attention."

Before they could retort M'gann lifted the bolder reveal the MAN was actual a robot. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

"Cool. Souvenir." Wally said holding the robots eye

"We should have had more faith in you." Aqualad said putting his hand on M'ganns shoulder.

"Yeah. You rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked." Wally said making a bad pun.

"Ignore him. We're all just turbed you're on the team."

"Thanks. Me, too. But I couldn't have done any of this without Jacobs help."

I just shrugged. "Eh I have my moments."

Later that night

We had gathered to parts of the robot and brought it to the cave. To show red tornado and to tell him what happened

"it was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad reported

"Agreed." Red tornado.

"good thing we didn't ask for help, he may have succeeded." M'gann said

"I would not have come anyway. This was your battle I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger-" M'gann argued

Consider this matter closed.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, They'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally said

"Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, A heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said

"dude that's just cold" I said

"And inaccurate." Tornado said calling robin out. "I have a heart, Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"- Heh. Right. Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate." Robin said feeling bad

"And more respectful." Aqualad said putting his hand on his shoulder

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said

"This team thing" Robin Continued

"Might just work out." Kaldur finished

Superboy looked at M'gann and finally said "Sorry." And walked

"well my work here is done." I said heading back into my room once I got there, there was some clothes on my bed with a note.

 _Hope you like it Volt. Wonder Woman_ it read

I quickly get changed into my new gear when I finally finished I looked in the mirror I was wearing some pants like my dad wore for when we left for new Marais. Some combat boots that will also help me climb better. A leather jacket with a hood **(the hood looks like the one corvo wore from dishonored 1)** and some body armor to help my already bullet resistant body **(Authors note. the leather jacket is the one Jason Todd wears in Batman: Arkham Knight as the red hood but instead of black and white its black and blue and the hood is black and there is no bat symbol)** and my father's sling bag for when we were in empire city, and on the bag, was a patch of a Caduceus on it. to go with it was some gauntlets that would according to batman enhance my powers and some Fingerless gloves **(Another author notes. the gauntlets are the grappling hook from Just Cause 3)** and finally to end it was the militia hockey mask with a blue X instead of orange.

"Awesome" I said.

 **Finally, I am so sorry for the delay. Writing the beginning of this chapter was almost impossible and these last two days have been very crazy I've been running all over the place helping my dad and working. I should have started writing this chapter right after I posted the last one.**

 **As always if you have an idea or thought or anything to say please let me know by either review or pm it helps a lot. These first few episodes of young justice are at least in my opinion difficult to write. I just want to say right now I do have big plans for this story but I have to get at least to episode 6 before I can do anything spectacular I mean there is a reason sasha is on the list of character for the story but I can't get to it anytime soon. But anyway, have a great day.**


	4. Drop-Zone

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter and before we begin I wanted to ask you guys something. I am torn with a decision I made. The reason I made black canary volts mentor was because she is my favorite female dc superhero but DES guest had an interesting idea but I didn't follow up on it. His idea was to make Wonder Women volts mentor, I've been doing something thinking and having wonder woman makes a lot more since. (DES Guest if you can please PM me, I think you're on to something and sorry for not saying anything) Please everyone let me know what you guys think because if I do change volts mentor I would have to rewrite some of my other chapters. The reason I didn't follow up with it was because I wasn't too familiar wonder women. So again, let me know what you guys think. But for now, onto the story.**

July 22 Caribbean Sea

 _The flight to Santa Prisca was quiet, no one talked except to review the plan as we were taking off. I've never been nervous about taking down bad guys or for my own wellbeing but tonight I am, I guess it's because I'm a part of something again, after I found out the RFI worked and that I survived, I realized I'm alone everyone I cared about is dead and the only person who might be alive is Uncle Zeke but I don't a have clue on where to find him. But now I have new friends and I have a job to do. I looked down at my hands producing electricity, even though I'm used to my powers and I would be lost without them, it always amazes me to see it, to just look at it. I could look at this power running around my fingers for hours. I can feel myself get stronger every day and it feels good. When we got to New Marais dad had to use all the blast cores he needed to charge the RFI so he couldn't share, but it didn't matter while I was on the road my powers grew I got all the powers my dad got except Kuo's Ice powers. Kuo, that traitor I hope Nix killed her, she used to preach about saving lives and how she wanted respect but she threw all of that out the window when her life was on the line._

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian announced snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Drop zone "A" in 30."

Aqualad stood up and his chair morphed into the floor, he then pressed to symbol on his belt turn his suit from red to black. "Ready" he stated

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode."

A hole in the floor appeared and he dove through. _"At least someone here can swim, the biggest downside to my powers is that any contact to water hurts like hell, it's a huge pain just to shower."_

After a few seconds Aqualad reported on the comm "Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop."

"Copy that Aqualad, see you at the rendezvous point." I replied

"Drop zone B" we all stood up and our chairs morphed into the floor and repels came down from the ceiling. Robin and kid flash hooked up. Kid Flash pressed the symbol on his chest and his went from yellow to black.

"How cool is this." He said looking at Miss Martian

"Very impressive" she said morphing he clothes to look more like Martian man hunter with a hood.

"Uh, that works, too. Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech.

"No capes, no tights. No offense." He superboy said

"While I do agree with you SB you don't have to look stupid to have cool stuff." I said as I press a hidden button on my gauntlet and the blue turns dark blue and my mask turns black.

"But it totally works for you—in that you can totally do good work in those clothes." Miss Martian said looking at superboy dreamily then in surprise as she realized what she said. She put her hood on and went into camouflage mode in embarrassment

I just laughed as I jumped out of the bioship knocking up some dust as I hit the ground. I look up and see the others followed me down I also see superboy jumping out forcing me to dive out of the way.

"Knew I didn't need a line." He said standing in his crater

'And yet creating a seismic event May not have helped us much with the covert." Robin said annoyed

"Aqualad, drop "B" is go." Miss Martian said

"Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP." Aqualad said

"Roger that." She responded

Heading through the forest passing under a waterfall and really think trees with robin leading the way.

"Did you hear that? Superboy said stopping.

"Uh, no. wait. Is this a super hearing thing?" Kid Flash said

"you do have great ears." Miss Martian said dreamily again until I hit her arm.

"Ok, Rob, now what?" Kid Flash said to robin until he realized he wasn't there.

"Ok that's getting old real fast.

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked." Aqualad said over the comm.

Kid Flash pulled his goggles down. "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming."

We moved for cover and superboy said "Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they find us."

Gun fire could be heard off in the distance.

"No super hearing required now." KF said

"Swing wide, steer clear." Aqualad said

"yeah, as soon as I find rob." KF said running toward the gunfire.

"KID wait, and he's gone, God I hate speedsters." I said frustrated.

We followed him, it didn't take long to find him and to see he was getting shot at."

Super boy charged in and punched a man in a luchador mask followed by me zapping one of the thugs.

Behind me I heard robin scolding us "Whats is wrong with you guys? Remember? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?"

Deciding to ignore Robin and Kid flash argue I headbutted the nearest bad guy then kick him in the face by doing a backflip. I saw three more in red uniforms shoot at me forcing me to bring up a shield. When they ran out of ammo they charged me. I formed the gigawatt blades meeting them head on. The first guy tried to hit me with his rifle, I just sliced it in half, then hitting him in the chest. The next two got smart and attacked together, although pointless I dove in-between hitting them the blades as I passed through electrifying. Getting up I saw Aqualad finish up the last guy.

Once we put them against the trees I used arc restraint to keep them in place.

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the cult of the Kobra." Robin said

"I hate snakes." I muttered

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it If he knew a dangerous extremist Was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad said

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost Between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin explained

Kid Flash started "We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time-"

"These cultists aren't on Venom. Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until you know why?"

"This team needs a leader."

"And it's you? Dude, you're a 13-year-old Kid Who ducked out on us without a word."

"Ha ha! And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got."

"How long do you think it will be before they realize neither of them can lead?" I asked Aqualad

"Robin would be a good leader." He said

"Would he? A good leader takes command not runs off then gets pissed off that we didn't know what he was doing."

"valid points. But what about you would you like to lead?." He asked

"Hell no. I have lost too people I care because of my mistakes.

Aqualad just looked down in thought

I focused my attention on the two idiots yelling at each other on a stealth mission.

"Yeah? You don't even have super powers!"

"Neither does Batman!"

"Duh, you're not Batman.

"Duh, closest thing we've got."

"Such clever ninos." The luchador interrupted. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian kneed down in front of him "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something."

Her eyes then glowed white a sign she was trying to read his mind.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica. Bane is that easy." Bane said smiling

"Ohh. He's mentally reciting futbol scores en espanol. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"That only works if were not enemies to begin with." I said not trusting him at all.

"We may not have to be but that depends on you."

I look at Aqualad who nods. I let out a sigh as I raise my hand absorbing the electricity keeping bane captive.

"trust me little man you won't regret this." he said smiling

"I already do."

After some hiking bane led us to the edge of a cliff where we could overlook the entire facility. Robin pulled out some binoculars and crouched down.

"Look at all that product. A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-"

I noticed bane walking to the a bolder so I followed him

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad stated

"Just what I was thinking." Kid flash said

"Yeah, you're the thinker." Said robin

"Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers."

"Answers are this way." Bane said after throwing the bolder

"So, now el luchador is our leader." Kid Flash grumbled, robin just elbowed him following bane.

At the end of the cave there was a huge metal door, bane placed his finger on a scanner and it opened. Once we got to a door robin and bane looked out searching for bad guys

"All clear." He said running off and vanishing.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" bane questioned

"No, he just does that." Aqualad sighed

"Stay put I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder." KF said running off

"Wait, Kid!" Aqualad said trying to stop him

"Great chain of command." Bane said sarcastically

"Ok, next time one of them runs off I'm hitting him" I said

"please do." Superboy said

"now is not the time, we must find out what is going on."

We headed further into the factory and hid behind some crates

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad said

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this Venom." Superboy said

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian suggested

"Helicopters coming." Superboy said looking up.

For a few seconds, we'd heard it

"Miss Martian go in camouflage mode and get a closer look." Aqualad ordered

"oh in." she said and flew off

"hey, we should move try and find a better angle." I said

"right." Aqualad

We moved to a cat walk giving us a perfect view of everything

"Sportsmaster. He is the buyer?" Aqualad blurted out. "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read? Ugh. Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan, now"

"I have a suggestion." Bane smirked. He then jumped off the catwalk and attacked two kobras forcing one to fire his weapon

"Oh crap." I said

"What is he-" Aqualad started but was interrupted by a roar and a huge beast busting though the wall and breaking the catwalk.

"Destroy them." Lord Kobra ordered

I got behind Aqualad, who crouched down and formed a shield with his water bearer. As he was walking back I was shooting bolts of lightning and right before we got to cover I threw a cluster grenade.

"Miss Martian, radio is jammed! Link us up!" Aqualad shouted

" _everyone online?"_ she asked

" _yeah." Superboy mentally sighed_

" _you know it, beautiful."_ Kid Flash flirted

" _yep"_ I said

" _good. We need to regroup."_

" _Busy now."_

" _Robin, now! - Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path. Volt cover our retreat"_ Aqualad ordered

I ran with the other firing back at the kobras, I noticed superboy trying to stop that huge beast used kinetic pulse to throw a metal crate at it. When I got to the door superboy closed it, but it didn't slow the thing down.

"Superboy, the support beams" Aqualad shouted

When superboy broke the supports it caused a cave in and broke the lights. I produced some lightning around my arms creating enough light for everyone to see.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin questioned aloud

"You do have the most experience. Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan." Aqualad explained

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands." Robin started but stopped Who am I Kidding? You should lead us, kaldur. You're the only one who can.

"Please! I can run circles-" Kid Flash started

"wally, come on. You know he's the one. We all do." Robin said stopping him

"Hello, m'gann. It's so obvious." She said slapping her forehead

"Could have told you." Superboy said

"Seriously you're the best we got." I stated

"Ok." Kid flash agreed

Then I accept the burden Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team- Maybe not now, but soon.

"Robin nodded in agreement

"All right. Our first priority is Preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny. I had the same thought. I Sabotaged sportsmasters helicopter, he isn't going anywhere."

"Good job Robin. But we need to get back we're gonna need a new way in." I said

"agreed let's move." Aqualad said

As we were running back robin pulled up his holo-computer

"Sportsmaster's the supplier/buyer. But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." Robin said

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with Venom. That took some major nerdage." Kid Flash said

"I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg." Aqualad said

"Halt, ninos. I'm feeling explosive." Bane said holding a detonator

"you betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad questioned

"I want my factory back." Bane said

" _Kid, you'll need a running start."_ Aqualad order through the mental link

Bane then started to explain. "So I forced you into a situation Where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." Bane tried to kill us but didn't notice Kid Flash snatching the detonator out of his hand.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Kid flash asked

When bane tried to attack KF, Miss M just lifted him up in the air

"Finally." Superboy said excitedly "Drop him."

"Ah Ah Ah, me first, I'll save you some" I said

Miss martian dropped him as I fired a rocket at bane sending him in the air, but before he could get far I used the lightning hook to send bane straight at superboy, who punched bane in the face knocking him out. Superboy and I high fived at our work

" _Aqualad I'm in position"_ I said kneeling on the roof of the factory

" _good, Kid your up."_

As sportsmaster started to leave Kid flash ran around the enemy knocking them out. When I saw that I jump and used a thunder drop the take out three kobras. When I saw a wave of kobras charging me I used bolt stream taking most of them out.

" _Volt now."_ Aqualad said

I turned around and saw the aqualad sending a stream of water at that beast. I raised my hands and brought down an ionic storm on the thing taking it out. Looking up I saw the helicopter coming down to the factory forcing me to jump out of the way. When I got up I saw lord kobra standing alone against the six of us.

"Another time, then." He said walking backwards into the forest

"What's the point of running away if you're a god?" I asked

"We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin laughed

Aqualad just looked down in thought and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"No matter what happens we did good work." I said

August 4 mount justice

"A simple recon mission, observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation Detailing your many mistakes." Batman chastised "Until then, Good job." Him saying that made me look up in surprise

He then explained "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character."

 **Finally, sorry About the delay this should have been posted two days ago, but I started procrastinating, plus I had the ACT and my brother made me study for eight hours straight. Next chapter should be so much better I have a few ideas on this one, maybe some changes too. Leave a suggestion if you have an idea but please let me know what you guys think about changing mentors, I don't want to keep writing about black canary being volts mentor if I'm just gonna change it. I'll see you guys next time have a good day.**


	5. Schooled

**It's good to be back and this is one of my favorite early episodes. But first BIG announcement I made the change Wonder woman is now volts mentor, the all the previous chapter have been fixed and updated. I really like Black Canary but there is no real reason for he to be his mentor. Wonder Woman is so much better gives me more to work with. Another thing, I have made a small alteration to volts outfit nothing major I just put some more detail to it, the description is on the chapter where I showed it off (chapter 4) and I put in an Easter egg in chapter 1 about wonder girl, it's not hard to find at all. The start of this chapter is gonna be with wonder woman and volt fighting together. I'm sorry if this caused any confusion with the mentor change I will try not to do this again. But now to the story.**

August 3 Gateway City

"THIS IS AWESOME" I shouted at wonder woman as she used her lasso of truth to swing me across the street and hit a woman who looks like a cat.

"well I'm glad you are having fun but please try to focus on the matter at hand. Cheetah is not someone to be taken lightly." Wonder woman said

"The big great amazon got herself brat how adorable." Cheetah said.

"it can speak holy shit." I said in mock surprise

Cheetah growled then charged volt trying to claw his face off but he simply dodged it. As volt did a back flip out of the way wonder woman swooped in and punched cheetah in the stomach forcing her back.

"Hey kiddy cat, you afraid of lightning?" I said producing electricity.

Cheetah pushed wonder woman away but was zapped by volt forcing her to the ground and before she could get up volt used arc restraint to keep her down making her growl in anger as she tried to get out."

I just laughed then I got an idea. "She is so adorable wonder woman can I keep her." I said in a childish voice.

Wonder Woman put her hands on her hips and in a motherly voice said. "Ok, but you have to promise to take very good care of her."

"I promise." Again, with the childish voice

"Go to hell both of you." Cheetah shouted

Wonder woman and I just laughed and when the police showed up we left for the nearest zeta-tube.

"You did good work today. Your progressing faster than I originally thought." Wonder woman said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"thank you, but I think throwing me is what's making me so affective."

"Don't sell yourself short." She said now." I said preparing to leave.

"and volt keep it up I might take you to Themyscira one day to meet the amazons."

"Seriously?" I asked

"I won't."

"you better head back to the cave you have training with Black Canary today."

"I'll head there

surprised

"Yes, not now but I think you should see the place of my birth." Wonder woman explained

"Wow, I can't wait. I'd show you empire city but your gonna have to wait until the rebuilding is done and who knows how long that will be." I said

"until next time volt." Wonder Woman said as she flew off

August 3 Mount Justice

Recognized. Volt B 0-4

The everyone went to the zeta-tube to greet volt.

"hello Volt, how was your time in gateway city?" Aqualad asked"

"It was great wonder woman and I took down Cheetah." I said excitedly as I took off my mask but left the hood up.

"really? Awesome." Kid Flash said.

"Dude you gotta tell us how it went." Robin said

"later, I just found out this place has air hockey."

After a few games, it was clear that Fid Flash was a pro at air hockey and he went to get a banana during one of his games and still scored against aqualad. Then we heard the zeta-tube go off.

Recognized Superboy, B 0-5

"Hi, Superboy. How was Metropolis?" Miss Martian asked but Superboy ignored her and walked past her.

"Ready for training, everyone?" Black Canary said as she and Martian Manhunter walked up.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" M'gann said exclaimed then she hugged her uncle

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood, So I thought I'd see how you were adjusting." Manhunter explained

"A few bumps, but I'm learning." M'gann said

"That's all I can ask."

"Stick around." Black Canary said addressing Superboy

"Class is in session. I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you- Everything I've learned from my own mentors-uh!- And my own bruises."

"What happened?" Miss Martian said

"The job." Canary said

"I can heal that for use if you want." I said

"No need it's just a bruise. Now, combat is about controlling conflict, Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here." Kid Flash said eating his banana Yeah! "After this- Swish- I'll show you my moves."

Canary just smirk and tried to punch him and KF blocked it but she swept his legs from under him making his fall.

"Ohh. Hurts so good." He said groaned

"Good block." Canary complemented. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Ooh, ooh. He hit on teacher and got served?" Robin said making me burst into laughter.

"Dude!" Kid Flash explained

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of—"

"- Oh, please. With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it." Canary said smirking

Superboy walked up and they both took fighting position

Superboy throws the first punch and canary grabs his arm and throws superboy over her shoulder and onto the floor. Making robin laugh out loud until Aqualad elbows him making him cover his mouth muffling his laughs

When superboy got up canary tried to explain his fault so he could better himself

"you're angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-"

But superboy attacks her and she jumps over him then swipes under his legs knocking him down.

"That's it. I'm done." Superboy said getting up and trying to walk away

"Training is mandatory." Black canary.

Before superboy could retort a transmission from batman came through.

"Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating The powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant.

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League? - In the end, it took 8 leaguers and dismantle the android." Kid flash said

"I hate people or androids who can mimic powers. I mean who does that person think he is to be able to steal someone else's power." I said annoyed. _"I always hated power absorbing it's a bullshit power."_

"An android? Who made it, T. O. Morrow?" robin questioned

"Good guess, Robin." Batman said making superboy turn his head to hide his anger. I just put my hand on his shoulder and when he looks at me I just shake my head.

"But Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman said

"The technology bears the signature of professor Ivo."

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Aqualad exclaimed

"So we all thought Or hoped." Black Canary said

"Umm, Who's professor Ivo?" I asked

"Mad scientist who makes robots." Robin quickly explained

"oh." I said.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts To two separate S. T. A. R. lab facilities in Boston And New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks.

"Yes! Road trip." Kid Flash said

"So now we take out your trash." Superboy said angrily

You had something better to do?" Batman responded

"Coordinates received. On our way." Aqualad said

we all ran to the garage to prepare for the mission.

I switch my leather jacket for a jacket that looks like Kid Flashes but was black and blue I kept my pants and fingerless gloves, hiding my gauntlets under the jacket but the pincers were slightly exposed. I put what's left of my uniform in my sling bag and put my helmet on and followed everyone else out.

We got into position using the bushes as cover waiting for the trucks to leave. I leaned over to hear the engine of my bike. It was nice to be able to drive again, turns out Superboy knows a lot about bikes, He and Kid Flash upgraded mine so I could ride it. I turned to Superboy and even though he was frowning I gave him I whispered, "thanks this bike kicks ass." Know his super hearing will be able to pick up what I'm saying.

Once we heard the trucks leaving we all followed our assigned truck, Superboy, robin and I followed one while Aqualad, Miss Martian and Kid flash followed another.

After a while we all pulled up together and robin asked. "If dislike is the opposite of like, Is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

"Robin. What's your grade in English?" I asked

"98. Why?"

"There is no way you have a 98 with you butchering the English language."

Superboy just growled

"Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong." Robin asked.

"Canary. And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" Superboy said

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and, well, me." Robin explained

"hey, I know it may not seem that way but even with our powers our enemies can still beat us plus it makes it so much easier to fight if we know how to fight." I explained

"we're not perfect we can still lose." I said thinking about the last time I was in empire city.

Superboy just revved pasted us and rushed past us.

Suddenly, a bunch of green robot monkeys came out of the tall grass and latched themselves onto the truck.

Just then Aqualad called. "robin, Superboy, Volt, our truck is under attack"

"kind of figured" robin said

"I hate monkeys." Superboy said growling

"Robot monkeys! Ha ha! Totally Ivo's tweaked style." Robin

I pressed a button on the bike making it go into auto pilot and a small pole stuck out the back covered in electricity giving me a endless source of power.

"hey, hey. Switch your ride to battle mode." Robin said to superboy.

"No point. Superboy replied speeding up to the truck and jumping on it making his bike crash into robins and nearly hitting mine.

"superboy what the hell." I shouted

My bike pulled up to the side of the truck and I leaned on the side using the other side as c

over as I zapped at the robot monkeys. While a few monkeys took superboy into the air and dropped him a few tried to get on my motorcycle but the second they made contact with the bike they were fried.

Robin then climbed to the top of the truck and superboy managed to catch up but it was too late the monkeys blew the tires of the truck making it tumble on top on me. I got back to the controls of the bike making it stop. All I could do was watch as the robots got the parts of the amazo and listen to their annoying laugh. It must have annoyed superboy too because he chased after them recklessly.

When I pull up to robin our comp went off as I took off my helmet.

"Aqualad to robin we've lost our cargo did you-"

"—it's gone and so is volt and I's partner." Robin said sighing

We then heard. "aqualad to superboy radio your position we'll help you."

Super shouted "I DON'T NEED HELP." Then his comm went silent.

"superboy?" Aqualad questioned

"I think he ditched his comp." robin said

"Super." Kid flash said sarcastically. "Now we can't even track him."

"Maybe that's why he ditched it." I said dryly

"He's out of my telepathic range." Miss Martian said. "This professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?"

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts Before they're reassembled."

Then Kid flash said. "Well, that's a great plan, except for the part about us Not knowing where to look!"

"maybe we do." Robin said looking at a destroyed robot

"Found something?" I asked kneeling next to robin

"yeah, we'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked." Robin said

"which begs the question, how did these robots know where to look." I said

"Ha! I knew it, the parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track them with the one I captured. It looks both sets are converging on Gotham city." Robin said

"That far south? Aqualad said. "M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out."

We both get up and robin puts the monkey over his shoulder while he presses a button summoning his motorcycle too him.

"definitely a disaster." Robin sighed. "heavy on the dis."

"bro, we need to get you a tutor and teach you some English." I said taking off my slingbag and unzipping my jacket.

Robin just laughed and took off his jacket revealing his robin costume.

After we got changed we headed to Gotham city with robin leading the way.

"hey, I've been meaning to ask what was in like in empire city. You know during the quarantine." Robin said

I just looked forward not saying anything.

"Hey sorry, if you don't want to talk about it." Robin said realizing he touched a nerve

I just let out a sigh. "no, its fine it's just it was hell, complete hell."

"what do you mean."

"everything went to shit. We didn't get any help, we only got one supply drop of food and medicine and they both came on different day. And when I mean it went to hell, it really did. People did crazy things. There was riots, theft, rape and murder. Cops were either dead or too scared to do anything about the gangs that controlled everything."

"jeez I had no idea, when the quarantine started the justice league tried to help but congress wouldn't let them. They assured the league that you were getting all the help you guys could."

"Doesn't matter now empire city is gone everyone is dead."

"not everyone." Robin said. "a lot of people got out after the quarantine ended."

"that's good I guess." I said absentmindedly

"hey, were nearing Gotham" I said looking at the sign

Just then Kid flash appeared in his costume.

"So you changed too?" robin asked

"you kidding? I feel naked in civvies." Kid flash shuddered

"dude my costume is based off civvies. In fact, I used to wear this jacket all the time back in empire." I said gesturing to myself

"really? How did you keep your identity a secret?" robin asked

"I didn't. Hell, I didn't even start wearing that cloth until after the plague ended."

"dang. Hey robin, you still tracking the parts?" Kid flashed asked

"They were heading through Gotham, But they veered. Wait. Guys, they're at my school."

"Come on then double time." I said speeding up.

After a few minutes, we got to Gotham Academy and kid flash ran ahead to help superboy. When robin and I got into the gym we saw KF save superboy from getting crushed.

Robin threw a birdarang had the android but it used density shifting to avoid it. I ran up to punch amazo but he simply said, "access flash" and dodged all my attacks.

"Access red tornado" the android said throwing us in different directions.

When I got up he was just finishing off superboy and robin was trying his luck.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted sending a volley of rockets at the android, to which it tried to dodge but I fired a single bolt of electricity making the rockets redirect towards him.

"whatever you're doing keep it up its hurting him." Robin shouted

"what's this a power my amazing amazo hasn't seen before? Well I guess he's going to have to borrow that from you." Professor Ivo said looking smug especially with his robot monkeys laughing next to him

"Amazo take out the light bulb and copy his abilities. Priority alpha."

"Access Flash." Amazo said before he charged me.

"uh oh." I tried to hit him but the dodged every shot.

"access Martian manhunter." It said as it got close to me using its shapeshifting to get around volt before roughly grabbing his shoulder.

"Access superman." It said starting to crush volts shoulder.

Volt then tried to use his gigawatt blade to stab the android. But the android took no notice. The pain became too much for volt as a crunching sound could be heard followed.

"AAAAaaaahhhhh." I shouted in agony clutching my shoulder.

Everyone looked in horror as the android grabbed volt by the head.

Amazo's eyes glowed as he said. "Analyzing new power, Electrokinesis, electromagnetism, user Volt. Ability scanned. Ability replicated."

Amazo still with supermans strength tried to crush volts head but a arrow came straight for his head.

"Martian manhunter. " amazo dodging the arrow and dropping volt. Before volt hit the ground kid flash caught him brought him near robin.

"great now he has your powers." Robin annoyed

"every power has a weakness." I whispered, _"damn robot broke my fucking shoulder."_

"Access Volt." Amazo said as his electricity traveled down his arms

Amazo then fired bolts superboy who tried to charge him.

"HEY, try an hit me." Kid flash gloated running in circles around the android.

Amazo arm extended out with even more electricity running down it. before firing a really strong bolt knocking KF to the ground.

"He can if he uses my precision bolt." I said. _"wait a precision bolt takes a lot out of me and I haven't seen amazo drain anything since using my powers"_

"Hey guys, I got an idea." I shouted.

"oh yeah what is it." Kid flash said

"Watch. Hey Asshole, you think you so tough with my power, show me wait you got."

Amazo then fired a volley of rockets at volt but he ran up the bleacher top dodge them.

" _time for him to give me back my power."_ I thought. "that the best you can do. Come on I said everything."

Volt then ran all the way up the bleacher and jumped out the window.

" _was that a girl in a tree?"_ I thought as I hit the ground.

Amazo didn't even bother following he simply raised his armed then quickly brought them down. Summoning volts ionic storm.

Volt raised his good arm and as the lightning came down he absorbed it, restoring his drained powers and healing his broken shoulder.

Volt then quickly climbed back up and got back into the gym.

"that the best you can do?" I asked the android as everyone looked at me in shock thinking I had died.

Amazo then raised his arm intending to continue his rampage but instead of a stream of lightning coming out only a spark. Amazo looked at his hand confused and superboy advanced taking the android by surprise.

After a couple punches to the chest his core was reveal emitting a purple glow and a familiar power to volt.

Superboy then grabbed amazo head and crushed it. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT." he shouted.

"Help me disassemble him now!" robin rushed.

"dude, the guy has no head."

"don't take any chances." Aqualad shouted as he and Miss Martian finally showed up.

"superboy, are you all right?" Miss Martian asked concerned

"I'm fine feeling the aster." He said looking at me and robin.

"hey. Where's ivo." Everyone looked around for the professor was he was gone

I look up at the tree outside but whoever that girl was left the second I looked up.

I then look at the android and ram my fist into its chest and pulled out its power core revealing to be a blast core.

" _no way."_ I thought.

"whoa what is that." Kid flash asked.

"it must be its power supply we should give it to batman." Robin said taking it from me.

" _should I take it back or let batman look at it and see if he will let me absorb it. but wait if I absorb it I might cause another plague, it is made from ray field energy." After a second of debating I said, "right, give it to batman"_

August 4th mount justice

"the Amazo android is in pieces again, Safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. labs, But Ivo escaped, and since he Originated the tech, he's arguably More dangerous than the android." Aqualad reported

\- Capturing the professor ill be a League priority." Black canary said

\- But we understand your mission encountered Other complications." Martian manhunter said

Batman then said "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" superboy asked

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." Batman joked

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists. because there are some problems Even we can't handle individually."

"Please. If we needed help, we'd never get The chance to ask. Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us."' Robin accused holding the arrow that saved my life.

"We didn't follow you." Batman said as green arrow pulled out one of his own arrows comparing the two

"And that's not your arrow, but that means."

"Speedy!" Kid flash said

"He has our backs." Aqualad finished

"Souvenir!" Kid flash said snatching the arrow from GA

"there is one more thing we need to discuss." Batman said holding up the blast core.

"the battery ivo used to power amazo." Aqualad stated

"what about it its just a battery." Kid flash said.

"correct it is a battery. But it's a battery for the same energy that fuels all genetic mutation. If we were to pass a current through it and its energy will release into the nearest conduit." Batman explained

"but wait that means?" robin said as everyone was looking at me

"can I have it please." I said like a child wanting a piece of candy. "it's pretty. I like pretty."

"in time, yes, but I want to study it first." Batman said leaving no room for discussion leaving me disappointed but quickly got over it.

I then headed back to my room to lay down my shoulder was still sore.

 **And we done finally, sorry for the delay. I was supposed to finish this chapter last Sunday but I got hit with some writer's block and I didn't have time to work on this yesterday. But enough excuses what did you guys think. Please let me know what powers you want Jacob to have, I have plenty of idea but I always want to hear you guys opinion. In the future Jacobs powers won't be exclusive to just electricity, he will get ice powers but his main power isn't power absorption (I hate that power) so I must find ways for him to get different powers. But his next power will be electricity based to let me know what you guys want it to be. Im excited next chapter we will meet Artemis, she is my favorite character in young justice. As for pairing I never liked Artemis and Wally plus for some reason I felt like wally was an asshole in season 2 he didn't feel like his usual self. I like the idea of wally and fetch but the events of infamous second son aren't going to happen until after season 2 so I'll have to see what I can so. Again let me know what you guys think and if you have an idea let me know.**


	6. Infiltrator

**Yep I'm late…yeah I don't have an excuse, I kind of took a small break had to do a lot of work this week and my cousin in law (is that what you call it?) came into town so I would literally spend hours talking to him. Again I know I'm late I have spent 5 hours writing this because I didn't want to delay any further. But off we go, enjoy.**

August 8 Mount Justice

We all walked to the beach in our swimsuits to enjoy a beautiful summer day even though I initially didn't want too. Not being able to step foot in water without dying from your own powers is a serious buzzkill.

"Hello, Megan. We should hit the beach every day." M'gann said in the same excited tone that managed to convince me to join everyone.

"First a moment of silence for our absent comrade." Robin said putting he hand on his forehead out of respect.

"Poor wally." M'gann said sadly.

"Nah fuck him." I said bitterly "I had some chips I had in my room I was saving and he ate them. He Deserves his fate."

Everyone just looked at me.

"that is a little harsh." Kaldur said crossing his arms

"this is his first day as a sophomore how is that harsh." I said dryly

"Come on guys lets have some fun," M'gann said getting impatient but still excited.

While everyone ran into the water to play around I decided to set up the grill before getting a tan, after spending so much time wearing a jacket I'm pale as hell.

After a while everyone got out, we enjoyed the hot dogs before going over to play some volleyball. Next, we buried superboy in some sand.

 _Later that day_

Recognized Kid Flash, b03

"The wall-man is here" kid flash said running in his swimsuit and holding a punch of beach stuff.

"let's get this party star-" he said before tripping and noticing we're all in uniform and starring at him blankly. "Ted."

"Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" our newest teammate Artemis quipped, making me let out a small chuckle.

"Uh, who's this?" wally asked me

"Artemis, your new teammate." She answered for me.

"kid Flash. Never heard of you." He said.

Green took this as his opportunity to join. "Um, she's my new protégé." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to your old one?" wally said starting to get worried.

Just then the zeta-tube went off. "Recognized-Speedy, B07." The computer said.

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." Speedy said the second he got out of the Zeta-tube. "Call me Red Arrow."

"Red arrow how original." I whispered to Artemis making her smirk.

Green arrow had a surprised look on his face. "Roy. You look-"

"-Replaceable." Red Arrow interrupted with an annoyed look on his face.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo." Green Arrow defended

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Red arrow insulted

"Yes, she can." Artemis said getting annoyed that people were talking about her in front of her.

"Who are you?" wally asked again.

I'm his niece/She's my niece. Artemis and Green arrow said at the same time.

"Another niece?" robin smirked

Aqualad then joined in "But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Wally said favoring red arrow over Artemis

"dude what the hell, Artemis is part of the team now and the lone wolf over here doesn't even want to be part of the team." I said getting annoyed with wally. _"yeah sure there are a few people in the world I don't like but I don't hate a person for having the same skill set as one of my friends. That's just childish."_ I thought

"Excuse me." Red arrow said walking up to me and getting in my face. I'd watch your mouth if I were you demon."

Sparks of electricity danced around my finger as the roar of thunder could be heard from outside the cave. I really hated that nickname. A name I was given by an asshole who thinks he was chosen by God to save the world but when that turned out not to be the case he condemned the rest of our kind.

"I'd choose your next words very carefully. I might do something I won't regret." I said ready to fry him.

"That enough Volt." Batman said. I just took a deep breath to calm down.

"Just ignore him Roy, we want you on the team." Wally said trying to get red arrow to join.

"Whatever, baywatch. I'm here to stay." Artemis said not caring what Wally had to say.

Red arrow started to leave before Aqualad stopped him "You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette."

Robin pulled up the holo-computer and started to explain "Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at royal university in star city Vanished 2 weeks ago."

"Abducted 2 weeks ago by the league of shadows." Red Arrow corrected

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the shadows?" robin said amazed and excited.

"Hard-core." Wally said fist bumping robin.

"I already rescued her." Red arrow said shutting down their dream.

"Only one problem." He went up to the computer and pulled up new information and started explaining

"The shadows had already Coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the fog, Comprised of millions of microscopic robots, Nanotech infiltrators Capable of disintegrating anything in their path- Concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system And deliver the stolen intel to the shadows Providing them access to weapons, Strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah. Sounds like the shadows." Artemis listed off dryly

"Like you know anything about the shadows." Wally challenged

Artemis just smirked revealing she knows things

"Who are you?!" wally shouted this time causing me to smirk again.

Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert." Red arrow said trying to get back on subject.

Robin then started "But if the shadows know she can do that.

"They'll target her. Red Arrow finished "Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" green arrow questioned

"She's safe enough for now." Red Arrow countered

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." GA said wanting to partner up with his old protégé.

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégé?" Red Arrow said angrily.

" _I don't like this guy but he does have a point."_ I thought

Green Arrow was going to continue to argue but batman put his hand on his shoulder. "You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too."

Red arrow just scoffed then started walking to the zeta-tube. "then my job's done."

The computer started "Recognized Speedy-"

"That's Red Arrow, b07. Update. Red arrow interrupted then walked through

"Wow, that guy is such an asshole." I said.

August 8 Happy Harbor

Superboy, Miss Martian and I all stood on the roof looking out for any shadows.

Then Miss Martian said through the link _"everyone online?"_

" _Ohh, this is weird."_ Artemis groaned

" _and distracting_ _Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?"_ Roquette complained

" _Lady, do you always complain when someone tries help you?"_ Kid Flash said

" _Pot, Kettle. Have you met?"_ Artemis joked making me snort.

" _Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team."_ Kid Flash said annoyed

I just let out a sigh. "this is going to be a long mission isn't?" I said a loud to superboy.

"You just got to ignore it." superboy said.

"easy for you to say the world could fucking end and you wouldn't care."

Superboy just shrugged at my logic.

" _volt come back inside Artemis is taking your position."_ Aqualad ordered.

" _copy that."_ I said

I gave superboy a mock saluted as a lean back falling off the building doing a backflip and landing on my feet.

I dusted myself off and headed inside.

Once I got inside I saw artemis with a pissed off look.

" _hey Artemis." I said through the link_

" _What?"_ she said annoyed

" _thanks for saving my life." I said making her looked surprised then smiled._

" _wait, when did she save your life?" Kid Flash Questioned confused_

" _When we were fighting amazo. It was her arrow that stopped that tin can from crushing my head." I explained_

" _What? No, that was Speedy's- I mean Red Arrow's Arrow, right?"_

" _nope, all Artemis." I said_

" _well, fine."_ Kid Flash said unsure of what to said.

Artemis rolled he eyes, then spoke aloud. "I'm sorry about your shoulder, that must have hurt a lot."

"it's all good. Beside with a little electricity I'm good as new." I said holding up my hand showing her my powers.

"well" Artemis cleared her throat. "I better go check the perimeter."

"yeah ok." I said scratching my arm. "but hey, ignore KF he doesn't speak for all of us about you being on the team."

"I won't, thanks." Artemis said before walking outside.

I then walked to the computer lab and sat down on the teacher's desk.

Aqualad walked up to Roquette and said _"The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?"_

" _My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and "assassinate me" written in neon."_ She said getting nervous

Aqualad put his hands on her shoulder and stated. _"We will protect you."_

Roquette sighed then pressed 'enter' on her keyboard. _"Tracking the fog now."_

Artemis POV

After talking to that guy volt, I went outside and saw miss Martian, she nodded and smiled when she saw me. I pulled out an arrow and took a kneeling position.

After scanning the area for a while I heard a noise to my right and saw it was a really handsome guy wearing a black shirt with a S shield on his chest.

" _mmm. That boy."_ I couldn't help but think.

The boy turned around and looked at me but didn't say anything.

" _He can hear you. We can all hear you."_ Miss Martian said behind me sounding annoyed.

" _Oh, I know."_ I said

 _Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue."_ The Atlantean Aqualad ordered.

Miss Martian raised her hand and the ship we arrived in came down.

"Ready." Miss Martian stated as Robin and Superboy ran to the ship and took off.

" _you embarrassed Superboy."_ Miss Martian said angrily at me

 _Didn't hear him say that."_ I countered

 _Must you challenge everyone?"_ she complained

 _Where I come from, that's how you survive."_ I argued thinking about the way I grew up.

" _hey everyone, get to the computer lab were under attack by a shadow."_ Volt said.

" _on our way."_ I said sprinting to their location

Once I got to the computer lab I saw a girl wearing a green outfit with a white and red mask standing over Aqualad.

I hit the knife out of her hands with one of my arrows and said. "don't move."

The shadow just laughed and said. "this gig getting interesting." In a very familiar voice as she pulled out a collapsible sword.

I narrowed my eyes and shot a volley of arrow which she just blocked she even managed to dodge some of volts lightning bolts.

Once the rest of my new teammates showed up she said. "maybe a little too interesting."

Volt somehow formed to blades out of electricity and charged her. The shadow just blocked the attacks and threw a smoke pellet in his face.

Volt then gasped for air and fell to the ground then started violently coughing. In the confusion, the shadow got away. We all ran up to volt who ripped his hockey mask off and scary enough started coughing up blood.

"volt what's wrong." Kid Flash said worried.

"Power." He said in-between his coughs. "I need- I need power."

"what do mean you need power?!" I said really confused

aqualad then pulled Volts hood down and grabbed his head, arcs of lightning came out of his hand and it looked like volts body absorbed it.

volts coughing started to stop and he took a seat on the floor.

"what just happened?!" I asked very confused.

"volts body can absorb electricity, healing almost any injury. But that smoke the shadow used looks to be the similar if not deadlier than the one Dr. Desmond used on Volt when we were captured at Cadmus." Aqualad explained.

"this is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that shadow get in?!" Kid flash yelled in my faced as I glared at him.

"That's not really fair. I was outside, too." Miss Martian said coming to my defense

"Outside being distracted by her." He argued "Besides, I can't be mad at you. _you gave me mouth-to-mouth._ " He said that last part through the mental link

" _we heard that!"_ we all said at the same time.

" _dang it!"_ Kid Flash said walking off

Miss Martian then smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "I didn't do half as well during my first battle, And I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long."

"Focus everyone, we have a man down and the shadows will be back."

Just then our comm-link went off. "

"Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the shadows' next target, Star Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed, Totally destroyed. The fog decimated it. This is bad. Star Labs is cutting-edge science, And now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"

"Rescan for that fog. Find it. We're moving the Doctor."

"Not without me you're not." Volt said getting up. Giving me a good look at his face he had short black and with blue eyes and they almost seemed as if the they were glowing and he had two scars going in the same direction one was under his chin and the other was on his cheek. Despite that gas attack he received he looked good really good.

"are you sure you are up for this?" Aqualad asked volt and breaking me out of my trance.

Volt then absorbed the electricity off the computer behind him and put his mask back on. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." And finally, he put his hood back on.

"ok then, let's get to work." Aqualad said.

Volt POV

That shadow is dead next time I see her, that gas felt like the RFI, taking my power and using to against me. To make it worse is that I inhaled it, I was getting electrocuted from the inside and all I could to is cough.

" _Stop it, both of you."_ Aqualad scolded.

" _What!"_ both artemis and Kid flash said at the same time.

" _I can hear you glaring."_ Aqualad explained

I decided to bud in _"yeah I can hear it too that's fucking weird."_

" _well glad to see your back to your old self."_ Kid Flash said annoyed

" _Yep not much anyone can't do to change me."_ I joked

"you ready Doc?" I asked.

"yes, but are you sure you can protect me, that shadow took you down in one hit."

"she got lucky, that won't happen again." I said defending myself.

" _heads up volt were under attack by two more shadows."_ Kid Flash said.

" _copy that I'm on my way."_ I answered

" _negative we got this you stay with the real Roquette while we take care of these guys."_ Artemis said.

Just then aqualad walked up to the door and I unlocked it and let him in.

"I almost got it" Roquette said.

A few seconds later we heard a thumping sound from the roof.

"we have company." Aqualad stated.

"uploading now. And by the way, you two said you'd protect me." Roquette complained.

We then heard the sound of a marble roll into the room. Not taking any chances on that being another dose of conduit Kryptonite I sent a shockwave pushing the pellet away.

I heard a sound behind me and made my gigawatt blades, but it was too late aqualad got it with three poison dark

"let's test the limits of your jellyfish immunity, shall we? The shadow said probably with a smile.

Aqualad shook his head and charged her. "Aqualad wait!" I shouted but it was too late. Aqualad last about 2 seconds before the shadow knocked him out.

"there. Limit tested." She said, then she looked at me. "your turn."

She threw another pellet at me but I was ready for it. I sent a shockwave which pushed the pellet and her away from us. I charged her but she managed to get up and do a front flip over me and kicked me as she passed over. When I turned around she punched me in the face making the world go dark.

As I came too I noticed Roquette helping Aqualad up.

"uhh what happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"we won, I uploaded to virus so the assassin let me go."

I got up and put my arm around Aqualad helping him walk. "Awfully kind of her." I said.

We walked outside and saw Artemis standing there and looking at the ground.

"Artemis, where's the assassin?" Aqualad questioned

"She, uh-she got away" she said

"Oh, from you? Oh, big surprise." Kid Flash said running up "Notice we got ours." He said point to Miss Martian who was holding the other two assassins

"Cool. Souvenir." He said picking up the assassin's mask.

"Her mask? Did you see her, her face?" Aqualad asked as he pulled out the poison darts

"It was dark." Artemis said looking away from us

"it's no big deal, we got what we Came here to do. The doc is safe and we stopped her brilliant piece of science. Thanks to you." I complimented

"Welcome to the team." Aqualad said making Artemis smile

"I've always wanted a sister." Miss Martian said while shaking Aqualads hand

"Here on Earth, I mean. I have 12 back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same."

"I wouldn't know." Artemis said, "But thanks."

After a short moment of silence Miss Martian elbowed Kid Flash. "Ow. Yeah.

Welcome." He said blankly

Artemis just raised her hand to shake his.

Then she went to shake my hand which I accepted and she smiled at me.

 **Wow, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I can't wait till the next one. So tell me wait you guys thought of Artemis POV. That one was kind of a test so to speak. I will be doing those more often. It was a little refreshing to talk about Volt from a different prospective. As always message me if you have any ideas you want to share I always want to hear what you guys have to say. Next chapter is gonna have a surprise quest and that quest will explain a few things that I have left in the open. Till next time.**


	7. Denial

**Hey everyone, I'm late again. First things first there is some strong language in this chapter not much put you'll know it when you get there. As for why I'm late well work and some of my friends wanted me to play some games so I never got a chance to finishing writing. Another thing is I'm sure some of you noticed I changed the cover picture. I mainly based Jacob of the original look for Cole in infamous 2. I kinda wish they kept the look as an outfit choice, I understand why people didn't like the look Cole looked like a completely different person compared to infamous 1.**

August 19 mount justice

Artemis POV

"Initiate combat training." The computer said over the speaker as superboy and Aqualad charged each other in a friendly sparring match

"Kaldor's, uh nice, don't you think? Handsome. Commanding. You should totally ask him out." I said making small talk with M'gann

"he's like a big brother to me." She said before grinning. "But do you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Jacob."

I look past wally and see Jacob holding a AA battery and flicking his finger against it to see sparks. All while having an amused grin on his face.

"you're so full of passion and he's so full of, uh-of" M'gann tried to think of a compliment for out human light socket before his grin turn into a look of horror as the battery exploded in his hand. Making wally start laughing

"AHHH Holy shit." Jacob said holding his hand "Oh my God" He said while breathing heavy

"are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"yeah I'm good I just wasn't expecting that." He said trying to play it off.

"How could you not expect that to happen you were over charging a battery." Wally said laughing at him.

Jacob was about to retort but started laughing instead. Wally then started talking about the look on Jacobs face before the battery exploded.

"Boys." I said to M'gann causing us both to laugh.

"fail aqualad" the computer announced. We turned to see kaldur on the ground and superboy standing over him.

"Black Canary taught me that." Superboy said dusting his hands off.

Just then Red tornado appears from his room and starts to walk off before wally runs in front of him.

"do you have a mission for us?" he asked excited

"mission assignments are the batman's responsibility." Tornado said bluntly

"Yeah. Well, the Batman's with the Robin Doing the dynamic duo thing in gotham, But you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date or a-a misión?" wally argued.

"If we can be of help." Kaldur said

"seriously we have nothing better to do." Jacob deadpanned

This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old

Jacob then let out a low whistle. "damn."

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90." Wally whispered loudly to me

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the justice society, The precursor to your mentors' justice league." Red Tornado explained

"Of course. Nelson was earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate." Kaldur concluded.

"more like doctor fake. Guy knows a little advanced science and "dumbledores" it up To scare the bad guys and impress the babes." Wally whispered again.

Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts, But he is caretaker to the helmet of fate, The source of the doctor's mystic might, And it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Red tornado said

"He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him." M'gann said praising Nelson

"Me, too." Wally's hand shot up "So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." He said hold up devil horns

Take this. It is the key to the tower of fate." Tornado said holding out a key for Kaldur

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?" wally flirted with M'gann

A little while later on board the bioship.

"Hey where are we headed anyway." Jacob said bored while resting his head on his hand.

"the coordinates red tornado has given us shows were heading to Louisiana. More specifically a small town called New Marais." M'gann said

Jacob eyes widened "oh no."

We all looked at him confused

"what's wrong?" Kadur asked

"well I uh, never wore a mask when I got my powers, so uh someone might recognize me." He stuttered looking nervous.

"just put your hood over your head, besides its dark outside no what is the chance of you running into someone." I reasoned

Jacob took a deep breath and exhaled. "that's a good idea Artemis thanks."

"No problem." I said

Jacob then resumed his position and stared out the window still looking nervous _"whatever is on his mind his secret identity is the least of his concerns."_ I thought.

Jacob POV

" _FFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK. GODDAMNIT WHY?! OUT OF ALL THE CITIES IN THE GODDAMN WORLD ITS NEW MARAIS. THIS IS BULLSHIT, FUCK."_ I mentally shouted. I really didn't want to see the place where my dad died and my role model betrayed us. I'm just glad the team bought my excuse. I really don't care if someone from New Marais recognized me, from my understanding they held a huge funeral for my dad so they have done right by me.

After another 10 minutes of silence Artemis decide to question wally's 'interest' in magic.

"So, Wally, When did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?"

Wally had a smug look. "Well, I-I don't like to brag, but, uh, Before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

"can you show us a magic trick?" I said joining in

"well I didn't bring my deck of cards but I can show M'gann some of my tricks after the mission." Wally said.

I just gave him 'really' look then looked at Artemis and mouthed 'is he serious right now'

She just shrugged then glared at him.

"we've reached tornado's coordinates, but- nothings there." M'gann said

"once we touch down we will scan the area." Kaldur said

When we touched down everyone started to head out but I stopped right at the hatch and took a deep breath

"hey, what's wrong with you?" Artemis said behind me

"Artemis hey. I uh well uh umm I am, well you see-"

Artemis just crossed her arms and stared at me. "wow that was pathetic. Jacob what's really going on? And don't say you scared of someone seeing you, no is here."

I let out a sigh. "remember when that plague struck and that beast was rampaging across the east coast?"

"yeah, a lot of people died, I even had to plague before I was somehow cured."

"really? Damn. Well you can thank my dad for saving you. as for what's going on me. This is the place my dad died." I said sadly.

Artemis eyes soften. "Jacob I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay it's just I'm not ready to be back here. I was supposed to die that day, we had a device to cure the plague but it would kill all the conduits on earth or at least we thought. The last thing I remember is my dad saying he loved me and he was proud of me then I blacked out. After he died I've been on the road alone, that was until I literally bumped into Aqualad and robin." I explained.

Artemis put her hand on my shoulder and said. "you should visit city after we finish up here. It's the least you can do for your dad."

"your right we should meet up with the others. I believe we still have a few words to say to wally." I joked

We started walking to the open field we everyone was looking around and wally was running around the whole area look for the tower. He then stopped right in front of us.

"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage." Wally reported

"So what do you think, Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?" Artemis suggest casually.

Wally looked impressed and was going to complement her until M'gann walked up. "Absolutely not. clearly mystic powers are at work here."

Artemis and I just glared at him.

Kaldur pulled the key out from his pocket and examined it.

"A test of faith. Stand behind me." Kaldur walked up and placed the key forward and turned it and with a click the tower was revealed leaving us dumbfounded.

As we all walked in a felt a small surge behind me making me turn around. I looked at the abandoned theater and narrowed my eyes.

"hey Jacob, you coming or what?" superboy said.

"yeah coming. Just had a gut feeling that's all." I said following after them

As soon as I walked through the door it disappeared.

"umm what?" I said confused

"uh, where'd the door go? Superboy questioned

Before anyone could answer some sort of hologram of an old man appeared.

"Greetings. You have entered with a key, But the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

Before anyone could answer wally said "we are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate."

The hologram frowned at him and disappeared. Just then the floor crumbled and collapsed under their feet, making us all fall towards the lava below us.

Acting first I used a lightning hook to throw superboy above me and I twisted my body so I was facing the team and I sent a shockwave suspending them in the air for a few seconds while I used my static thrusters to their fullest extent almost giving me the ability of flight.

Using their extra time wisely superboy grabbed the wall making a handle for himself while M'gann grabbed wally and hovered in the air and Artemis pulled out a crossbow fired a grappling hook, she swung around and caught kaldur.

Both M'gann and I were both having trouble staying in the air.

"Having trouble, maintain altitude. Gah, I'm so hot." M'gann said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"You certainly are." Wally sighed dreamily.

"Wally!" Artemis shouted

"Hey!" he shot back. "Inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind."

"we're gonna die because of you!" I shouted angrily.

"my physiology," kaldur said, "and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly.

"That not our only problem." I said. "I'm using a lot of electricity to keep me in the air. When I run out I'm drained"

"hello, Megan." M'gann slapped her forehead weakly. "We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us To see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!

Just then a hatch closed covering the lava. We all lowered ourselves down.

Kaldur crouched down and placed his hands on the platform. "This platform, it should be red-hot, But it is cool to the touch."

"Don't worry, megalicious. I got you." Wally flirted.

Artemis was going to say something but I beat her to it by walking up to wally and punching him in the face. "You stupid Motherfucker! You almost got us killed!"

The punch pushed wally into the wall while Kaldur and Superboy held me back.

"What the heck! When did this become my fault?" wally demanded.

Artemis then explained "during your little 'impress megan at all cost' game you almost got us all barbecued when you lied to that whatecer it was and called yourself a true believer."

M'gann looked surprised and asked. "wally you don't believe?"

In that moment of silence kaldur and superboy let me go and I nodded to then gratefully then I glared at wally crossing my arms.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major load." Wally admitted

Kaldur then said "Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers."

"Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, Fire was once considered magical, too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks." Wally argued.

"What about this?" I asked holding up some electricity.

"Oh, don't give me that crap. You're a conduit and you got you powers through ray sphere energy. That's science and the thing is Jacob you already knew that." Wally said.

I was going to give him an electrified fist to the face but Artemis put her hand on my shoulder.

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." She said.

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained by science." Wally stated.

"Let us test that theory." Kaldur said grabbing a handle near the middle of the platform.

"Wait! The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Kaldur just ignored wally and opened the hatch and reveal not lava but snow.

"It's snow." M'gann said happily.

I just looked at wally and started laughing as if the look on his face was the funniest thing in the world.

Artemis smirked "Do you ever get tired of being wrong?

Once we all jumped through the hatch we found ourselves in a snowing mountain range and the hatch that we came through disappeared, we all looked at wally expectedly "Well?" Artemis asked

"Ever hear of string theory?" wally said "We're in a pocket dimension."

I decided to give up on wally, the only reason I believe in magic is because it isn't the strangest thing I've seen in this last year.

"what's that?" M'gann asked pointing to a cane.

"that would be a cane, it's what old people use to help them walk." I said sarcastically as I grabbed the top of the cane.

Artemis and wally must have had the same idea because they both grabbed the cane and they both voiced what I was thinking.

"I got it, ahh, I can't let go." Wally/Artemis said

I tried to electrify the cane to release me to no avail, as it teleported us.

When we came to we were in a room full of stair cases.

"Abra kadabra." Wally said the second he saw the other people in the room.

"well, would you look at that." The old man on the ground said as the cane started to glow and so he did as well.

The old man flew to us and a door opened behind us. "in here." He said.

"NO! NO! NO! I want that helmet! I want it! I want it!" a kid in a nice suit shouted as he fired red lightning at us.

The door wasn't closing fast enough so I raised my arms absorbing the lightning. I looked at my arms in fear as red lightning danced across my arms, so I quickly sent the lightning back at him.

When the door closed I produced my usual blue lightning.

I let out a sigh. "still blue."

After a short moment of silence, the old man said. "I'm Kent Nelson, by the way."

"No duh." Wally said sarcastically.

"I'm Artemis and this is Jacob" Artemis introduced us. "Miss manners here is Wally."

"Well, Artemis, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power." Kent said

"Abra Kadabra?" Wally scoffed. "Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz."

"Right you are." Kent agreed

"He is?" Artemis exclaimed as wally smirked

"Abra is a charlatan. But Klarion, the witch boy, the Kid with the cat, He's an actual lord of chaos." Kent explained

"makes sense." I said

"it does?" wally asked

"when I absorbed that lightning I felt, I don't know, Chaos." I tried to explain

"you're a conduit correct?"

"Umm ye-yes sir." I hesitated on my answer. Conduits are rare and unpopular at the moment.

"it's good your keeping your morality in check, the destructive force a conduit can leave behind is devastating. That power you felt could have been your own if you took a different path."

I thought for a second, in the beginning I always debated doing the right thing or something that would make my life easier. Everyone else on the team would jump into the fray without a second thought but I always carefully weighed my options.

"one other thing kid." Nelson said. "you should trust you gut more often you gut never lies. Before you entered the tower, you were staring at us. You would had figured it out if you didn't give up."

"So, what? If I get that feeling just go with it?" I asked

"Yes. Don't ever give up on something you strongly believe in." Kent said, "Well anyway back to the matter at hand a lord of chaos is the ultimate enemy of a lord of order like Doctor Fate."

"Right. You're a lord of order."

"Oh, no, not me. I'm just an old coot fate used to put on Until my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life. Ah, she was a real pistol, that Inza. Anyhoo, Klarion's after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, He'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium." Kent explained

With a ding, the elevator opened revealing a similar room full of stairs but here there was a giant bell. On the ceiling, a door opened and with a grunt Kaldur and Superboy fell through followed by M'gann floating down.

"Friends of yours." Kent asked wally and I as Artemis went to help them up.

Just then a bolt of lightning past over our heads making everyone scatter except me, not really caring if I get hit with lightning while wally shouted "Friends of yours?!" Kent went up to the bell and hit it with his cane making the whole thing glow. Wally and Nelson walking inside the bell and the kid with the cat followed after them.

After a few minutes of fighting I realized Abra kadbra was a harder foe to fight then I originally thought. He quickly took out the rest of the team we were at a stalemate, while his lightning didn't affect me he could absorb any I sent to him so I couldn't hurt him and for some reason after I absorbed the witch boys power I felt almost drained so I couldn't use my stronger attacks. The stalemate continued for another few minutes until fates symbol appeared behind abra and his close and wand disappeared. Before I could fry him Superboy got up and said. "shows over." And punched him in the face without even reeling his fist back.

After the 'fight' we all waited for wally near the bioship. Once got back he didn't say a word and was holding the helmet of fate. While everyone starting piling into the bioship I looked at St. Ignatius cathedral off in the distance. I spared one more glance back at the bioship and then quickly climbed up the nearby building and used power lines to quickly traverse the city. Once I got there I noticed a few people staring at me with surprised looks. I still had my hood over my head and I placed my finger to my lips making shushing motion. As I walked past to people to my destination they patted me on the shoulder and mutter thank you for everything I did for them. I stopped as I finally made it. it was just a simple rock but my father's AMP was imbedded into the stone and engraved on the bottom it said, 'in memory of our patron saint of New Marais Cole Macgrath.'

"Hey dad." I said to the stone trying to hold back my tears. "don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry I haven't come to visit at all I still don't know where they buried you. It's been rough since you died, I was alone for 5 months on the road, I felt like an outcast but I made friends, superhero's who have been fighting crime. We formed a team and now I work for batman of all people. I got a mentor now Wonder Woman. She's great, she reminds me of mom, always wanting to help people. But it's just not the same without you or mom. I can still barely remember what happened that day we were going to end everything. Even after everything that's happening I feel like I'm fading away."

After I finished my speech I heard a lot of gunfire in the distance.

"gotta go dad someone needs help." I said before running to the source of the gun fire. I used the trolley wire to grind on to move faster

"where have you been?" I turned around and saw wally sprinting near me.

"I had to go see someone. Where is everyone?" I asked

"they are in the bioship heading to the gunfire. The only reason I'm on foot is because Artemis asked me to look for you."

I didn't say anything, normally I would but after seeing my dad's Amp I didn't feel like talking.

Artemis POV

Jacob decided to take my advice and took off without saying a word. Somehow, I got wally to go look for him. We were going to patrol from the air but we heard gunfire. Once to the fight there was some fat guy were attacking a large group of armed men.

After a few minutes of fighting wally and Jacob showed up but Jacob didn't use his powers just started attacking the thugs till a point where they started running away

"that's right run bitches." The fat guy shouted at the fleeing group of men. But he quickly ran out of breath Kaldur and the rest of us went to see if he was alright

"Man, that was- that was awesome." The man said breathing heavily.

"you should be more careful you almost died tonight." Kaldur said in a calm voice.

"Nah, like my brother and I always say. Half as long-"

"twice as bright." Jacob said as he pulled his hood down.

"Christ alive Jacob?!" Zeke questioned.

"uncle zeke." He said as they hugged

"I can't believe it. let me look at you." Zeke said breaking from the hug.

"uncle Zeke these are my friends Kaldur, Megan, wally, SB, and Artemis." Jacob pointed to each of us respectively. But I noticed he only used our real names and just said SB for superboy.

"nice meeting y'all. I hope your taking care of my nephew."

"He can be a bit of a pain but you manage." I joked.

"yeah, Jacob's difficult."

"Zeke." Jacob tone turned serious all of a sudden. "what happened to me."

 **CLIFF HANGER. Yep I did one and I always talk about how much I hate them. I was going to write all of it during this chapter but that would have taken me a few more days and I'm already a few days late. The next chapter will be a little shorter. I think. I always miss judge. but let's talk about something else. I have a science question how would Jacobs body react to an EMP. I know it shuts down power so he will be affected by that but it's a pulse of electricity shouldn't that give him power? Well I have no idea I talked to free man writer and he gave me his opinion but I want to hear y'alls. PM or review what you think. I am having trouble coming up with ideas for the episode Homefront, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Some good news is that free man writer and I have been brainstorming ideas for something after season 1 if my story lasts that long. (I hope so at the rate I'm going it will be like 2 years before then.) to be honest I really can't wait to get to second son I have some very big ideas for that. Some bad news is I might not be able to do the festive of blood, I was going to do it during the Halloween episode but I have something big planned around that time period and its story my mess up what I have planned. I figure that out later. Lastly please answer this question soon, should I have Jacob join aqualad to see Atlantis in the next episode and before you guys state the obvious I do have a plan to work arounds Jacobs problem with water. So please let me know what y'all think if you have any ideas please let me know I want to hear from you guys.**


	8. Answers

**I have returned. Sorry for the delay. Let's just jump right into it.**

* * *

"Zeke." My voice turning serious. "what happened to me?"

"what are you talking about? Artemis asked noticing my change in tone.

"6 months ago, I found out that I'm supposed to die along with every conduit in the world in order to kill the beast. But instead of having a fight to the death, I blacked out and I wake up in the back if a truck carrying civilians who are fleeing from the city." I explained

"uhh how to I explain it." Zeke said scratching the back of his head, trying to think of a way to explain this to me.

"I can help with that." M'gann said before her eyes glowed white and everything turned dark.

"where are we?" Superboy asked.

"Were inside Zeke's head. think of this as a movie and we will see it as you did." M'gann explained

"so, this is like a virtual reality?" I asked

"yes, let us begin." She said

After a few seconds, the world changed again but this time we were all on a roof of a building. And there was a second Zeke although he was wearing a green shirt and shorts.

Zeke pulled out his phone and after dialing a number he started talking.

"just heard from Nix, she went back to the swamp to see how many of her monsters were left after the beast hit." He said before he started coughing.

"it was bad?" a familiar voice said over the phone. A voice I never thought Id hear again.

"She's a tough chick, but I'd go easy on her right now. Anyhow she, Kuo and Jacob are coming over to my place to watch you Spark up that RFI. Everyone wants to see you do it. man. Finally kill the beast.

"yeah." The voice said although it sounded like doubt.

"we'll…see you soon. Okay?" Zeke said Awkwardly before hanging up.

A few seconds later a Kuo appeared and I couldn't help but stare at he with anger, she was like mom always wanting to help people but at this moment she turned her back on her beliefs, something I would never do.

"Zeke." She said acknowledging his presence before sitting down and placing her hand on her head.

After a few more seconds I appeared, I was wearing a black v neck and pants like dads, but black and the white symbol on the right leg was brighter than his.

"dad!" I said the second he appeared.

"This is just a memory Jacob, he can't hear you." M'gann said to me.

My dad had a conflicted look on his face as he placed the RFI on the coffee table that Zeke and Kuo were sitting at.

Just then the final person to show up was nix and she looked like she wanted to cry but still tried to keep that tough girl act she had. We may have seen the would differently and we disagreed a lot, but she was

"it was bad. It was so bad Cole." Nix said sitting down.

"I'm glad you made it." Cole said quietly as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Cole then stood before everyone and said "listen, Uhh, things weren't as cut and dry as we thought. It turns out the beast is someone Jacob and I knew. A Conduit named John White."

"john is alive?" Kuo asked.

"but how we watched him die, he was ripped apart?" Jacob asked

"his powers were activated, but listen, what he's doing isn't mass murder. He's using his powers like a Ray Sphere, activating potential Conduits, curing them of the plague." Cole explained

"but he's killing people that aren't lucky enough to be Conduits." Zeke said.

"he asked me to help him, Zeke." Cole said quietly.

"help him?" Zeke asked getting up from his seat.

"your pal just killed all my babies!" Nix said trying to hold back tears.

"I know." Cole said

"then do something about it Cole." Nix said starting to get angry.

"We are." He said.

"it's time for this to end." Jacob said.

Cole then grabbed the RFI and everyone walked back a little.

I could barely hide my fear, half expecting to feel the RFIs power again.

"what's happening?" Artemis whispered to me."

"just watch." I said somberly.

Then dad started it, he poured his electricity into the RFI and the chaos ensued. Smoke started coming off of the conduits before they fell to the ground screaming in agony. All while dad's hands were glued to the RFI unable stop everyone's torture.

Acting quickly Zeke grabbed the amp of dads back and smacked the RFI out of his hands forcing dad to his knees.

"uh man what the hell?" Jacob asked as dad helped him up.

"Oh my God, I was dying I could feel it." Kuo said as he got to her knees

"it didn't even fire off, it wasn't even fully charged." Dad realized

"what the hell did you do. Zeke" Nix demanded

"what was I supposed to do." Zeke defended.

"is it broken?" dad asked

"I don't know. Let me take a look."

"Wolfe. He knew this was going to happen." Kuo said.

"He was setting me up to die!" Dad said walking up to kuo

"well I-I didn't know about this." Kuo said backing away.

"If I use that thing it's going to kill us. Kill all conduits not just the beast!"

"I'll die you don't. So will millions of others." Zeke said.

"look. Zeke. We don't know that the RFI will cure the plague. John's method works. I've seen it. he might be the only way that anyone lives through this." Cole said sounding desperate

I don't care what happens to me! All I care about is that the beast dies. You need to make a decision right now. Are you gonna kill the beast? Be a man of your word." Nix said.

Kuo then said. "Look john method is not pretty. It's not. But its right. The conduits are immune to the plague. He needs to make as many as he can before more of the sick die. Think about that."

"WHAT? No!" Jacob said shocked by what Kuo just said. "The plague was caused by ray field energy. The RFI must cleanse it. it's our fault everyone is dying it's our responsibly to fix this. If we die because of this then so be it were all gonna die someday.

"Jacob as your father said we don't know if the RFI will cure the plague we have to do this." Kuo argued

Jacob stared at Kuo angrily. "I'd rather die trying to save the world than live knowing I destroyed it."

"Enough!" dad shouted. "let me think."

Dad then turned around and started mumbling to himself.

"why doesn't your father choose to repair the RFI immediately, it is obviously the right choice." Kaldur asked me.

"My dad and I have always been conflicted about what to do. We have always been given impossible choices and were expected to choose without a second thought." I answered.

After a few seconds of debating dad turned around facing Zeke.

"Zeke, think you can fix it?"

I better be able to." Zeke replied

Alright, let's do it." dad said

Kuo then tried to snatch the RFI out of zekes hand but Jacob and cole stop him. "You…God let me go! You're all going to regret this."

"and you're going to pay." Jacob said feeling betrayed by kuo's choice to save herself.

"she's going to be trouble." Nix said.

"We got bigger problems than that. This RFI's not fully charged. It's almost there. Not quite." Zeke said.

"hand it over." Dad said.

"No. See this broken part, here? That's the power regulator. Without it, you'd just burn it up. It's not the end of the world. I mean, it is, but uh, I got an idea."

Dad then walked away for a second to think and Jacobs back was facing dad. While Jacob, Zeke and Nix were huddled together discussing ideas.

Dad pulled out his amp and examined it, taking in every detail. "Forgive me Trish, I can't let this happen again." He whispered.

I stared intensely at dad as the events unfolded, I never heard what he said at the time, I was so focused on fixing the RFI. Speaking of which.

Dad slowly walked towards everyone.

"I'm sorry Jacob. Your mother and I love you and we so proud of you."

"what are you talking abo-" Jacob was interrupted when dad smacked Jacob across the face with the Amp sending him flying, knocking him out.

"OH SHIT!" Uncle Zeke said shocked

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING COLE!" Nix screamed at Cole.

"CALM DOWN!" dad shouted at them. "Listen to me."

I was stunned, I couldn't believe it. my own dad knocked me out. I wanted to say something but silence was the only thing I could think of.

Nix glared at Cole but then walked up to Jacob and carried him to the couch.

"I'm calling Bullshit, I don't think the RFI will kill everyone." Cole said.

"Cole, Brother, you saw what happened. It was roasting y'all alive." Uncle Zeke said.

"I Know, but think about it. maybe it's at range and it won't kill everyone."

"This is crazy demon. He wanted to stay." Nix said.

"And that is why I knocked him out. Jacob's stubborn. It would be impossible to convince him to leave town. Even if we had all the time in the world, which we don't, he would still stay." Cole explained.

"Alright fine, but how are we going to get him out of the city and charge the RFI?" Nix asked.

"Well after we dealt with Bertrand, as you know the Justice League showed up to continue their brawl with the beast but since the beast 'disappeared' they've been taking the time to evacuate the city. The Militia and Rebels have been even helping out. All we have to do is just load Jacob on the next truck that leaves." Zeke explained

"That's perfect." Dad said. "Alright, Nix go found Laroche, were gonna need him if we're going to kill the beast. Zeke and I will take Jacob to the evacuation center."

"You got it demon." Nix disappeared in a pile of smoke.

"Dad wanted to save me." I muttered surprised.

Artemis just put her hand on my shoulder.

* * *

Cole and Zeke were walking to evacuation center, while Cole was carrying Jacob while he was still knocked out.

"He is going to be so pissed if he wakes." Uncle Zeke said

"that's 'when' he wakes up." Cole said annoyed.

Zeke looked like he wanted to say something but chose not to, but Cole noticed it.

"say it."

"say what?" Zeke frayed ignorance,

"Zeke." Cole stopped and looked Zeke in the eye.

Zeke hesitated at first but then said. "brother, Jacob is like my nephew but what is the point of this, it could all be a waste of time. I-I mean he could die anyway."

"Maybe the RFI has a certain range, maybe it doesn't affect all conduits, I don't know. What I do know is I failed to save Trish, I had a chance and I blew it. I'm not making the same mistake twice." Cole explained.

Cole and Zeke reached the evac center and saw that militia and rebels were helping citizen onto military transport trucks to evacuate.

"we need to get him on a truck now." Cole said.

"over here." Zeke said pointing at a truck about to leave.

"hey, do you guys have room for one more." Cole said to the people inside the truck."

"we can't fit all of you, wait for another one." a Civilian said.

"we just need to get him a ride that's it." Cole said Gesturing to his son.

"alright, load him up." The guy said.

"hey, be careful with him." Cole said.

"Don't worry about your boy electric man. We'll take care of him." A deep southern accent voice said from the truck.

when Cole and Zeke saw who said that, they saw a militia soldier standing the back of a transport. The difference about him was instead of the normal orange symbol on militia soldiers this guy had blue. his hockey mask had a blue X on it as well.

"Hey Jacob, that guy has the same looking mask as you." Wally said

"yeah, that is the same mask," I said.

"how did you get possession of it?" Kaldur asked.

"that's a story for another day. But let's just say that guy saved my life." I said cryptically.

"great another mystery." Superboy said sarcastically."

"Guys be quiet and watch." M'gann said.

"So, you're on our side now?" Cole asked

"the way we see it, we were in the wrong to begin with. But now that Bertrand is gone and that beast is coming, we need to work together if anyone is going to survive this." The militia soldier said.

"Alright then, help me get Jacob in the truck."

As Zeke and Cole picked up Jacob, the soldier reached out to grab him. Once the soldier had Jacob he pulled him up and placed him in a seat next to another civilian trying to get evacuated.

"alright that's everyone let's move out." The soldier shouted as he patted the side of the truck, signaling that they were ready.

As the trucks drove off, Cole just starred at the one Jacob was in till it was out of site.

"Cole, are you sure this is the best idea? Jacob could have helped us" Zeke said.

"He could have but I didn't want him to, I had to do this Zeke. I had to. He's my legacy."

Before that could talk any further an explosion went off in the distance.

"Time to get back to work." Zeke said.

"Half as long." Cole started

"Twice as bright." Zeke finished.

All of a sudden everything stopped and everyone was back in front of Zeke's hideout.

"What happened?" Uncle Zeke said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't maintain that memory any longer, it amazing I held it for as long as I did anyway." M'gann explained.

It is alright M'gann you did your best, and I'm afraid to put things to an end but we need to get back to the cave to secure the helmet of fate." Kaldur said.

"You guys go, I need to talk to my uncle for a second, I will meet you guys at the bioship." I said.

After everyone left Zeke started. "look Jacob I'm sorry if I sounded like I didn't want you to live but I-"

I held up my hand signaling for him to stop. "Uncle Zeke, I don't care. I'm alive, when I should be dead. And I'm glad I found you."

"What happened after you rode off into the sunset?"

"Some shit went down on the truck and I ended up with that militia soldiers mask. But after that I pretty much became a nomad. After a couple months I ran into Robin, Aqualad and kid flash and we formed a team to fight bad guys."

"Damn." Was all Zeke could say.

"Look Uncle Zeke I have to go now, but let's stay in contact. I've missed you."

"see you then." Zeke said.

* * *

 **How was that? This chapter was longer than I thought. But I'm glad I finished it. Again, sorry for the delay lots of things happened. so immediately after finishing the last chapter I started to play until dawn and I was having a blast but after I beat the game twice and was ready to start writing my mind went blank even when I had this chapter planned from the beginning. aside from that I've been on vacation for the last few days, I would have had this done before I left but I had to leave to go on the vacation early because something happened to my brother. But anyway that's over and as usual if you have an idea sent me a PM or review, up to you and have a nice day.**


	9. Bereft

**DONE, Oh My God I thought I would never get this done. I'm gonna save my excuses until the end. But first I would like to say a few things. Thank You. Right now, I have over four and a half thousand views since I started this. While this story hasn't exploded in popularity, it has been gaining a lot of traction recently and has been steadily growing. When I first came up with this story I thought of it over a year ago, I was very hesitant to make a story at all, but I finally work up the nerve to ask for actual advice from other authors and I've had nothing but support for this project of mine. So again, Thank You, it's a really big confidence booster to get people reading this. And normally I'm not self-conscious about anything but this is the first time I've ever done something like this. So, for the third time Thank You. Now enjoy the chapter, this is one of my best**

Bialya September 4

In the middle of the desert a figure dawned in stealth gear with a hockey mask laid unconscious before he groaned and sat up.

"ugh my head." I said grabbing my head feeling a cold metal on my face I took in my surrounding.

"Where am I?" I muttered. "MOM! DAD! ANYBODY?"

Silence.

"how on earth did I end up in the middle of the desert? Wait. What am I wearing?" I said examining myself, seeing strange gauntlets on my arms and some jacket I've never seen before.

Feeling a weight on my back I realized it was my slingbag. Quickly taking it off and examining the contents I found strange equipment some looked like a radio which I had no idea on how to use and some climbing tape I always kept around.

Among other things I found a canteen. I immediately took off the strange hockey mask I was wearing and took a huge swig, strangely as some of the spilt water dripped down my neck it seemed to slightly hurt. It wasn't a huge pain, more like a mild discomfort almost like I was being shocked by something.

After gathering my things, I looked up at the stars. "alright remember what mom said about survival. Well this isn't a forest a few miles outside home this is a desert. Aaannnddd I'm talking to myself. Great." I said to myself.

I clasped my hands together before rubbing them. "Ok where is the north star? Gotta start somewhere."

After a few hours of walking the sun started to come up and I pulled my hood further over my head as the heat was starting to settle in.

"what is going on here? How did I even end up in the desert to begin with, it's so stupid." I said complaining to myself for the hundredth time.

I clenched my hands into a fist and yelled angrily, but in doing so electricity begin to spark and run down my arms. And I stared in complete fear.

"OH GOD! SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!" I shouted in fear. I started to walk backwards, somehow hoping that it would get me farther away from the lightning. But in doing so I tripped over a rock and started falling down the sand dune.

"UUUGGGHHHH" I groaned in my own misery. "This can't be happening! This can't be happening! Oh god!"

When I got up I heard a few trucks driving near me.

"HEY, HEY. I NEED HELP." I shouted.

The trucks must have noticed me because they changed course and started to head towards me.

Upon closer inspection, I saw that they were military trucks, but I didn't recognize the flag on the side. When the military trucks got near me the started to surrounding me and the soldiers got out of the truck and got into cover.

" _Huh, that's weird."_ I thought. _"they must think I'm a threat or something. They don't know me. I am a stranger to them."_ I reasoned

"Hey, I'm so glad you guys found me I need help." I said walking to the closest soldier to me. But he shouted in a foreign language that I didn't understand and raised his weapon to me head.

"WHOA you don't have to do this!" I said terrified.

As the soldier was pulling the trigger to kill me, I lunged forward in a futile attempt to stop him, but before I could reach the gun or before the soldier could kill me. The lightning that appeared before shot out and electrocuted the soldier.

"Wait! I can shoot lightning?" I asked to no one in particular

The soldiers then raised their guns to kill me but I zapped the nearest soldier before jumping to cover behind a truck.

As bullets were bouncing off the truck and whizzing by my head I tried to calm myself. "Ok Jacob you can do this. You got this."

I stuck my head up and fired a bolt but it missed and I had to duck my head again. "I don't got this."

Now and if my luck couldn't seem to get any worse my head started to hurt again.

I saw myself in the middle of a gun fight but instead of taking place in a desert it was Empire City taking on guys in red hoodies.

I held my hand out before throwing something and that something was a ball of lightening. After a few seconds, the ball exploded like a grenade.

I let out a gasp after seeing the vision. "What the hell is happening to me."

I then repeated the same motion that I did in the vision and threw the shock grenade. The soldiers must have been just as confused as I originally was because they just stood there staring at it before it exploded.

Taking advantage of the confusion, I jumped out of cover and shocked the nearest soldier. Another soldier tried to shoot me but I dove out of the way and shocked him as well.

I saw one more soldier and I charged him. When I started punching him he staggered back as if he was getting electrocuted. To finish him off I did a backflip, kicking him in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

I started at the downed soldiers all groaning in pain after what I did.

Strangely I felt compelled to walk up to one. I raised my hand above my head and quickly brought it down over the soldier and instead of getting killed the soldier was restrained by the lightning. _"Ok I got to admit that was cool."_

After I few more hours of walking and getting away from the soldiers I started to think about my newfound powers. Although I've never had superpowers before I feel like I had some sort of control of them. I always expected I wouldn't have I wouldn't have any control at all. But the lightning obeyed every command I had giving it.

Looking around I noticed an abandoned shack. _"Shelter Thank God."_ I thought as I made my way over to it.

After a minute or so I got inside, but I quickly realized I wasn't alone. Laying unconscious was a girl in a green costume with a bow and quiver full of arrows next to her.

Remembering what my mom taught me I pressed two of my fingers to her neck and found she had a steady pulse. I grabbed her shoulders and shook them slightly. "hey wake up."

She stirred slightly and groaned as she put her hand on her head then she finally opened her eyes. She quickly scanned the room taking everything in until her eyes landed on me. She scrambled back, grabbing her bow and quiver.

I raised my arms in surrender hoping she would see I meant no harm and also hoping I would electrocute her by accident.

"hey its Ok. Its Ok. I'm only human." I then pulled my hood down and took off my hockey mask. "My name's Jacob."

She looked at me and said. "never heard of you."

"well yeah we just met." I said. "So, what's the deal gotta weird crush on green arrow or something?"

She looked down and saw the clothes she was wearing. "Who put me in this!?" she demanded.

"Umm ok." Was all I said as I was unsure on what to say. "Anyway, can you use that bow?"

"yeah." She nodded. "My dad taught me." Then her face hardened. "Dad! He must've done this. Another of his stupid tests."

"sounds like a pain." I said

She then looked at me. "He probably wants me to kill you."

"No." I got into a small fighter stance and produced my lightning.

"Hey, I know you two need couples counselling or something but I suggest we move before this shack gets blown to kingdom come." A new voice behind me said.

I turned around and immediately recognized who it was. "Oh shit, your Kid Flash!" I said with excitement in my voice.

"well always nice to meet a fan but we should get going." He said.

Our eyes widened after we all heard a loud whistling and I grabbed the girls' wrist before sprinting behind KF. We had left just in time because a tank shell completely destroyed the shack, the force of the explosion knocked us all off our feet.

Looking at the top of the hill was three tanks shooting at us.

"Run!" I shouted as I put my hockey mask back on.

As I got to cover I noticed the girl diving into a roll and pull out an arrow with a high-tech tip and fired it, causing the jeep to fly over our heads.

The girl then crouched behind a rock to avoid the gunfire but I felt an urge to 'throw' some of my lightning like a rope and the second it made contact with her I pulled back. Yanking her in the air with me catching her bridal style. the second I had her I started sprinting because more shells went off next to us, as I was running I noticed I was running fast, faster than I knew I could. Granted Kid Flash could run circles around me without breaking a sweat, I was still out running the tank.

After running for a while we came to a stop, I set the archer down letting her stand own. Kid Flash and I were panting out of breath.

"Why the hell are you out of breath?" I asked panting.

kid Flash had his hands on his knees. "I've been running empty all day. Don't think I've eaten in a while." He then opens a storage compartment on his wrist. "Been out here over 24 hours. Or my cupboards wouldn't be bare.

"here I saw a protein bar in my bag." I said as I took off my bag and knelt down. After a few seconds of rummaging through the bag I pulled out the snack and a canteen.

"here." I threw him the protein bar. "better than nothing."

I gave the girl the canteen as Kid Flash practically inhaled the snack I gave him.

Suddenly, a shirtless guy came out of nowhere and landed in-between us with the same force as a tank shell forcing us back. The boy charged KF and backhanded him into the rock.

The boy then looked at the archer and charged her but she did a backflip and pulled out an explosive arrow and fired but instead of knocking him back it only made him stumble, she then fired two more arrows with similar results. The boy was a about to pounce on the archer but I fired multiple bolts of lightning, the archer came me a look of gratitude before a look of horror when the boy only turned around showing that the lightening only served to piss him off as he charged me. Before I could do anything, he punched me in the face sending me flying but before I got far he caught my leg and pulled me back and then he punched me into the ground. right before the boy could finish me off a tank shell went off directly on him.

The boy no longer seemed interested in us because he leaped into the air in a fit of rage and landed on a tank. He wrapped his arms around the barrel of the tank and ripped it off. He grunted when a hail of bullets hit his back. Turning towards the soldier, he grabbed his gun crushing it and threw it away then he grabbed the soldier and threw him out the tank. Then he tore the entire tip half of the tank off and threw it off to one side, only to get blasted by the other tank almost at point blank range, sending the boy to the ground in a crater. He howled and leaped to the other tank.

"Whose side is he on?" the girl asked at the berserker punched a dent into the tank and ripped the panel off.

Kid flash pulled me from the crater the teen put me in as he said. "you wanna stick around and find out?"

"I can stand thanks." I said to KF as he was about to pick me up. I then noticed the screen on my gauntlet was flashing with a message.

"LOW ENERGY! PRESS TO RECHARGE!" it read.

I tapped the screen and I felt my entire body mainly around my arms get electrocuted. I felt it very slowly recharging me and healing me but I had another urge to do something. I then absorbed the electricity.

I looked at the archer and Kid Flash they were both giving me weird looks. "what?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." KF Said. "How are all three of us gonna get away from that carnage?"

"I have an idea." I said before I looked at the girl. "hop on my back I'm gonna need my arms. Kid Flash start running I am going to make a tether of lightning and hook on to you as you run."

"how to you know that will even work?" the girl asked before breaker teen howled in rage.

"I'm discovering a lot of things I can do now that I woke up in this desert. Now let's go."

Sure enough the planned worked the lightning tether even suspended the girl and I in the air so there was very little drag on the speedster.

But after a minute of running and kid flash tripped on a rock and tumbled down. I let go of my tether and dropped down in front of him. Before I could help him up we saw two predator drones in the air and they turned and set their sights on us.

we started running but KF shouted, "Get down!" we all dove to the ground and I saw bullets hit the ground mere inches away from us.

The archer got up and launched an arrow but completely missed, she looked at us like she was about to panic. "Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?!"

"Girls are always on my mind. But they're not usually talking." Kid flash said.

When the two drones turned around for another attack a figure appeared behind them. The figure slapped her hands to together and the drones collided with each other. The figure then landed in front of us and she wore a black custome with a red X and a blue cape, she also had red hair but the most noticeable feature was her green skin.

"Well, J'onn, the costume looks familiar, But I'm not sure the new bod screams "Manhunter." Kid flash said.

You know my uncle J'onn? Hello, Megan, of course you do. You're Kid Flash. Wally. And you're Artemis. And your Volt. Jacob.

"I'm what now?" I asked confused that the green girl before me called me volt.

"Wait, wait, wait. Martian Manhunter's your uncle? Is that how you know my name?" kid flash asked completely ignoring my question.

"Your name is really wally?" the archer Artemis deadpanned.

Wally looked at us and he just groaned and I let laughed a little.

"It's ok." The green girl reassured. "We're teammates. Friends. I made you cookies."

"You know her?" Artemis questioned us.

"Nope, I have never seen her before in my life but I feel like I have." I said honestly then I whispered. "you see the green girl too right? I'm not the only one?"

Artemis just elbowed me as the green girl sighed. "you three lost your memories as well."

"Come on. I'll fill you in as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help." The girl said walking away as we followed her

"Of course. Robin and super what now?" kid flash started to say sarcastically.

"Wait robin's here? What?" I said completely confused as to what's going on.

After a few hours of walking we saw boy wonder fighting the same soldiers that have been attacking us all day.

The soldiers aimed their weapons at robin about to kill him but kid flash snatched their guns away before attacking them. Right as they charged robin I jumped in frying anyone who got to close. When robin turned around to attack two more soldiers they were pushed away by Miss Martian. Kid flash picked up one soldier spun him around then threw him into two more soldiers. The last soldier tried to run away but Artemis hit him with an arrow tying him up.

"K.F.! Man, it's good to see a familiar face." Robin said grabbing Kid Flash is hand.

"Hey, Rob. Memory loss?" Kid flash Questioned

"A year! A whole flipped year!" Robin exclaimed. "Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes."

After tying up the soldiers we spend several minutes piecing everything together.

"So we're a team?" Robin asked.

"The 5 of us and Superboy." Miss Martian said.

"Then this must be his." He realized.

"Yes! Did you see him?" she asked.

"I think we did." Artemis said.

"Feral boy? Some teammate. He attacked us."

"Memory loss or not I owe that guy a sucker punch to the face for what he did." I said angrily

"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are." Artemis exclaimed

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him." Robin said.

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" Kid Flash asked before touching the symbol on his chest and his costume turning yellow. "Whoa. This is so cool!"

Artemis and robin both pressed the symbols on their chest but nothing happened, while I held up my gauntlet to see a setting saying Stealth mode: On. I pressed the button turning it off and my costume turned a brighter blue in some areas.

"We look ridiculous." Artemis said after giving up on trying to change her costume. "Quit touching yourself." She yelled at KF and I for pressing the button to many times. "we need our memories back."

"Wait a second! I never asked, why the hell am I on a team to begin with and how the hell did I get electrical superpowers." I questioned getting annoyed with today's events. "I should be in empire city climbing rooftops with my friends."

"Hey calm down a lot can happen in a year." Kid flash said seeing me starting to flip out.

"Let's recap." I said not calming down at all. "I'm in the desert without the first clue on how I got here! I have superpowers! And I am standing around with a bunch of teenagers who also don't have a single clue on how they got here either! So, what the hell happened in the last year that got me here of all places! I also yelled.

Before any of my questions could be answered. We were also transported in a dark and purple room showing of events I have never seen before. "what the fuck!" I blurted out.

"I brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far. But I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole, If you open your minds to mine." Miss Martian said shyly.

"You want to paw through our private thoughts?" Artemis asked not liking the idea.

"I have no wish to intrude, but-"

"You need to hack our minds to grok what happened to us. Got it. Go." Robin interrupted giving her the go ahead.

"Fuck it. What screwed up memories could I have?" I said.

"My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you." Kid Flash flirted.

Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" robin questioned giving me serious Déjà vu.

Artemis still looked hesitant so I grabbed her hand to reassure her. "it's the only way." I said.

She smiled at me for a second before looking a Miss M "Last year only, and only what you need."

Miss Martian nodded before raising her arms and hands came out of her head and hands grabbing our heads. We all saw batman giving a mission briefing

"The watchtower detected an immense power surge in the bialyan desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee, And not a member of the League's U. N. Charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land in Kourak on Bialya's border,"

"All clear." Robin said

"The bialyans control the site." Said Artemis.

"Set up here. Volt you're on perimeter make sure nothing comes our way" A voice ordered.

"Copy that." I said

"We'll be up and running in no time." Robin reported

"Jackpot! The site's lousy with zeta beam radiation." Kid Flash exclaimed

"Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from the tent." Robin said

"I'll check it out in camouflage mode." Miss M volunteered.

"Good idea. Go." The voice order again

"Careful." Superboy said

"And maintain telepathic contact."

"I will, Aqualad."

"Aqualad!" we all said together

"Where is he? What happened next?" robin demanded

"I don't know! That's the last thing I-we remember." Miss M said

"We landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur been wandering the desert that long, well, That's not good for a guy with gills." Kid Flash explained

"Now that I know to look for him He's close! But he's not moving." Robin said

"Then what the hell are we waiting for let's go." I said letting go of Artemis hand not noticing the blush on her face. 

Once we found Aqualad we found his uncurious and mumbling in Atlantean, Miss Martian couched down and lifted his head up.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition." She said worriedly.

"Forget about his memories he needs water now." I said. "wait I have a canteen." I took of my bag and rummaged thought its contents. "Damnit, where is it?"

"Are you sure there is any water left?" Artemis asked

"yeah, remember I gave it to you a second before superboy attacked us." I Said before realizing. "and the second he attacked we left it behind to defend ourselves. Fuck."

"Can't you heal him with your powers?" Miss Martian said.

"What good is that gonna do? He needs water not shock theory." I said.

"We have IVs on the bioship. Miss M call it in." robin said

"It's out of range, but you can get him there fast." She said to Kid Flash.

"He's too heavy, and I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her." He said pointing to Artemis.

Artemis pushed his hand away and said. "Why not just levitate him back?"

"I Can't." she said standing up. "I have to find superboy. A year ago, he didn't exist. He has no memories-just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him."

KF then tried to reason. "Superboy's indestructible. Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help. Like, now."

Suddenly Miss M grabbed her head in pain before shouting. "No! We Can't wait!"

"M'gann wait!" Artemis shouted as Miss Martian flew off.

Robin shouted. "We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!"

"Well this is just great." I deadpanned. "Someone help me, we need to make a stretcher or something so we can move Aqualad. None of us have the strength to carry him and he'll die if we don't hurry up." I said taking command.

Artemis and Kid Flash carried the front of the stretcher while I carried the back and robin leading.

"Quick, over there." Robin said as we heard some trucks passing us by. The second we passed the rock we set Aqualad down and the trucks passed us. When Aqualad started speaking in Atlantian, Artemis put her hand on his forehead. "Shh. Kaldur, quiet now."

"We can't risk a firefight with Aqualad with KOed like this." Said Robin.

"it's not just him. I'm almost out of juice. Even with the snack volt gave me." Kid Flash said.

"And I've been off the grid too long, it's starting to take its toll I can barely keep my eyes open." I explained.

"And I'm almost out of arrows." Artemis said grabbing her quiver.

I turned my head to ask robin something but he and Kid Flash were both gone."

"Seriously KF too? This disappearing act is really getting annoying." I said as I leaned against the rock and sighed."

"Are you ok?" Artemis asked concerned.

"Yeah like I said I've been off the grid too long. I get lightheaded and I start to feel dehydrated. The only thing to is recharge and hang out in a city or a place with a lot of electricity."

"I guess there is a downside to having superpowers." I Artemis mused.

"No, I hate these powers. Ever since I got them my life has been nothing but pain and misery." I said bitterly

"Enough about that." I said noticing the very concerned look on her face. "So uhh, why again did your dad want you to kill me?"

Artemis face went from concern to near panic. "I got confused by some old movie I saw the other night. About a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan."

"uhh, points for creativity on that, but how did you remember this movie you "saw" the other night if we couldn't remember anything for a whole year." I said.

Before Artemis could think of something to say Robin and Kid Flash reappeared. "Where were you two?" she said changing the subject.

"breaking radio silence." Robin and Kid Flash smirked.

Near the soldiers we could hear Robins signature laugh and smoke pellets going off.

"That's our cue. Move!" We picked up Aqualad and started running as fast as we could. But we didn't get far as gunfire erupted behind us. I dropped my end of the stretcher and turned around holding up an electric shield protecting everyone.

I held it up as best as I could before I heard a scream behind me. Looking towards the source of the scream I saw Artemis clutching her arm with blood running down it. I immediately charge the soldiers completely ignoring the stray bullets pelting me. I grabbed the first soldier by the head, electrocuting him then, fired a rocket at the next soldier point blank. I then sent a shockwave at the final three soldiers suspending them in the air while I picked them off. I felt a shotgun pellet hit me in the side knocking me down. I raised my arm ready to take him out but instead of a bolt of lightning a single spark puffed out. "Crap."

Before the soldier could kill me, Kid Flash rammed into him knocking him out. "you ok?" he asked offering his hand.

"yeah let's just get to the bioship." I said as he pulled me up.

I walked up to Artemis. "Here let me see it." She moved her blooded hand to show the wound.

"It grazed you, you gonna be fine but you'll need stitches." I said examine it. I then took my leather jacket off and ripped off the sleeve of my hoodie and wrapped it around Artemis is arm. "That should hold but we really need to get to the bioship." I said as I put my jacket back on.

Once we finally got to the Bioship, we placed Aqualad on a table and Robin set up am IV. Kid Flash started snacking while keeping a look out for the rest of the team or the Bialyan soldiers and Artemis sat on another table holding her arm while I took of my hockey mask and got the first aid kit.

I pulled off my combat gloves and climbing tape and replaced it with surgical gloves and walked up to Artemis and removed the makeshift bandaged then I started cleaning the wound.

"You seem to know what you're doing." Artemis said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, my mom was a nurse and I'd always hurt myself somehow and she would patch me up. After a while she got annoyed and make me learn how to take care of myself." I said.

"Sounds like a great mom." She said sarcastically.

I thread a string through the needle and said, "she was, always helped people, always."

Artemis looked hesitant to say something. "Jacob umm, what happened? I mean you talk like she isn't around anymore."

"Because she isn't, my mom was murdered."

As soon as I said that Artemis eyes went wide and immediately regretted asking me that. "Jacob I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok, the psychopath who killed her got what he deserved." I said bitterly

Artemis frowned but didn't say anything letting us sit in awkward silence while I stitched up her arm.

"There all done." I pulled off my gloves and started putting everything away. "Just leave the stitches in for a few weeks and you can take them out yourself or I can do it for you if you want."

"Thank you for helping me." Artemis said before pulling me into a hug.

"What was that for?" I asked a she pulled away.

"you looked like you needed one." She said, then she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"And that?" I asked trying to hide the blush on my face.

"that was for taking care of me." She smiled and walked away.

While I stood there grinning like an idiot. "Where did I put my mask?"

 **Alright before we talk about this chapter I have some things I need to say. First things first I apologize for this really long delay, lots of things have been going on where I'm at, had some serious family drama, school has started back up and I got slammed with writers block halfway through the chapter. The family issues are over with thank god but now that school has started up you can expect even longer delays. The class I'm taking aren't insanely hard but one class, physics, my teacher give our class like three different Homework assignments a night and expects them in the next day and will even take up points if we wait even a few minutes to turn them in. The class isn't hard, he just gives us so much work. So until I figure that out expect even more delays.  
Now onto the chapter, the reason I moved the 6 month memory loss to a year was because the year would have taken place one month before the events of Infamous 1. A lot of bad stuff has happened since those events and I consider Jacob a completely different person before the blast. Ever since the blast, Trish has died, Cole had died, Kuo betrayed everyone to save herself and Jacob has been homeless for about 5 months, so yeah great times. This was the best time to showcase a sort of before the blast Jacob. If you have any more questions sent me a PM or write a review and please if you guys have any ideas for this story let me know, the way I got out of this writer's block was because of a new mask idea I have. But for now have a great day.**


	10. Department of Unified Protection

**First off, happy Thanksgiving everyone. Second, Oh my God I'm Three months late. I am so sorry. a lot of stuff has been going on with me, plus between writing this, working and going to school, its been hard to get behind the computer. But the reason i was 3 months was because i got slammed hard with writers block, i had an outline of this chapter in my head before i even post last chapter. but for the love of God i couldn't type a single line. And the reason I've been radio silent was because i REFUSE AND I MEAN REFUSE** **to post a chapter saying UPDATE THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER.** **Anyway we'll talk about this chapter at the end so for now enjoy.**

Atlanta Georgia-1 month after RFI detonation

As the sun was setting a figure wearing a black hoodie with a blue hockey jersey and dark green cargo pants and combat boots was walking down the street. He kept his head down and his hood over his head so you couldn't see his face. The figure was none other than the demon himself or more accurately the demon's son, Jacob Macgrath.

I grabbed my stomach when it let out a loud growl. _"should just sleep, not getting dinner tonight."_ I thought as I past a bakery, smelling the fresh Bread

After a few more minutes of walking I noticed a small crowd of people staring at a TV behind a window.

The TV was showing a picture woman with red hair dressed in a military uniform.

 **BREAKING NEWS: Director Brooke Augustine of the Department of Unified Protection declares war against the "Bio-Terrorist menace."**

" _What?!"_ I thought as my eyes we glued to the screen.

"Now we bring you a PSA from Brooke Augustine herself.

"Bioterrorists, what do you think when you hear that word? Cole Magrath? The Beast? Fear? Oppression? I'm here to tell you Cole and all the other bioterrorists were once ordinary people just like you. They didn't know that lurking within them was a sickness. A gene that would transform them into something violent and terrible. A gene that could be inside you. Bioterrorism can be stopped but it has to start with you. Do your part for a brighter, safer world." Brooke Augustine said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _'there going to hunt down conduits?!'_

I would have thought about it more but I saw a shady looking man near a alley waiting for a teenage couple that walking down the sidewalk towards him. Right as the couple was about to pass an alley the boy was hit on the side of the head and the girl was pulled into the alley. The boy quickly recovered and tried to stop his attackers but was to meet with a pistol aimed at his forehead point blank.

I quickly got up and let out a quiet sigh as I ran towards the alley. _"assholes, couldn't they have waited to do something stupid in the morning when I'm not tired."_

Once getting to the alley Jacob saw that there were four thugs, one holding the girl who was crying, another pointing a gun at her head, another pointing a gun at the guy who was desperately trying to find a way out of their situation and the last one who looked like their leader shouting demands.

"Give us all your money or the bitch gets popped." The leader shouted in the boy's face.

"I don't know boss, I think this one can give us more than just money." The thug holding the girl said.

Upon hearing this the girl screamed and tried to break the thugs grip.

"Don't fucking touch her!" the boy shout in rage.

"Shut the hell up your in no position to tell us what to do, now if you want to go home tonight your gonna let whatever happens, happen got it." the leader said point his gun at the boy's head.

"Leave them alone!" I said in a commanding tone as I got up from my hiding spot.

"Who the fuck are you!" one of the thugs said pointing a gun at me.

"Get lost before you become a part of this kid." Another said.

"Leave them be or you're going to regret it." I ordered, gritting my teeth.

The thugs just laughed at my orders, "I'll make you regret this brat." One thug said walking up to me with brass knuckles. The second he swung at me I slid out of the way and grabbed him by the head and shoved him down, electrocuting him in the process.

"Oh shit." The leader said scared as he grabbed the terrified boy as a human shield "your one of those freaks."

"I'm a conduit." I said insulted as I raised my arm as electricity started to flow down my arm.

"you take another step forward and I'll put a bullet in this bitch's skull." The thug holding the girl said.

"if you do that then what will protect you from me?" I asked

Before they could answer I fired a precision bolt at their heads forcing them to release the couple. Not finished I charged the leader and punched him three times with my electrified fists, knocking him out. Another thug tried to punch me but I ducked grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder. Before he hit the ground, I send him a shockwave which suspended him in the air while I shot bolts of lightning at him.

I turned around to face the last thug who started to back away in fear. He pulled out his gun and fired four times, two shots missed and the hit me make me take a step back before continuing my advance.

The thug then threw his gun on the ground and got on his knees and started begging. "please don't kill me have mercy."

"mercy? What mercy were you planning to give these two? Who are you to beg when you had the full intention of raping that girl possibly killing these two."

"I know and I'm sorry please." The thug begged again

"Pathetic." I mumbled before electrocuting him, knocking him out.

I turned around and walked towards the teenage couple to see if they were alright.

"Hey, are you two OK?" I asked

"Get away from us you freak!" the girl shouted.

The boy then grabbed a gun off the ground and pointed it at me. "Back up, back the hell up."

"dude I just saved your life!" I said shocked at this cruel treatment.

The boy fired the gun but completely missed. "I get back up!" his hands were trembling.

Off in the distance sirens could be heard and we all turned our heads in that direction. With the distraction I made a beeline for the nearby ladder and climbed the side of the building as fast as I could.

After some running I sat down and tried to go back to sleep

" _sometimes I wonder why I help people at all, sometimes they deserve what's coming to them."_ I thought before remembering why my mother Trish always wanting to help those who needed help.

A tear rolled down my face as I thought of my parents and how I was robbed of them.

* * *

Present day

"So, let me get this straight." Uncle Zeke said leaning forward in his chair.

"Ok." I replied while I was lying on the couch playing on my phone.

"you're on a covert team of superheroes."

"I am" I said curtly.

"And you're the sidekick to THE Wonder Woman?" he asked

"Don't call me a sidekick!" I said glaring at Zeke

"Whatever." Uncle Zeke waved off. "I heard you got a new superhero name. What's the matter? Didn't like your old one?"

"Oh God please don't remind me of that shitty name. I go by Volt now get used to it." I groaned

"You really should go back to your old one the Electric Boy had such a good ring to it." Uncle Zeke teased.

"STOP!" I said annoyed.

"Relax Jacob, I'm only playing with you." Zeke said.

"yeah well I don't appreciate it. But on a more serious note we have a problem." I said.

"What is it?" Uncle Zeke said getting serious.

"Last month, the team and I took on an android called Amazo, it was created by an inventor who goes back the name Professor Ivo. The Android was powered by a blast core."

"Shit!" Zeke cursed. "I thought we were done with all that."

"Zeke were never gonna be done with it. I mean I'm living proof that Conduits survived the RFI, and if I did other did too. And speaking of the RFI, when I first met Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad we got captured by Cadmus and that used some chemical gas to prevent me from using my powers. It felt exactly like the RFI when dad first tried to activate it. And another time I took on an assassin from the league of shadows, she used a smoke pellet and again felt just like the RFI." I explained

"Damn Jacob, thus is bad, really bad. If someone is making weapons to combat Conduits then that means someone found Wolfe's notes." Zeke said

"Oh Fuck!" I shouted as a realization dawned on me.

"What, what is it!" Zeke said surprised by my outburst.

"At Cadmus, when I was getting hit with the Inhibitor gas the doctor said, "Dr. Wolfes research was very specific." When he said that I was already high on the gas, I was too tired to even think about it." I said getting worried.

Uncle Zeke put his hands on my shoulder "Ok Jacob there isn't anything we can really do about this right now, I'll do some research on this but for now head back to the cave."

I let out a sigh. "alright, it was good to see you again Uncle Zeke, l need to visit more often."

"yeah you do, I'll see you later.

* * *

Mount Justice-hours later

Wally POV

"recognized kid flash b-03" the computer announced.

"The Wal-man is here!" I shouted enthusiastically.

Silence.

"Hello? Anyone home? M'gann?"

In the rec room I could hear the TV playing so I sprinted to the kitchen and crabbed some snacks from my stash. Looking in the den I saw Jacob laying on the couch channel surfing. Before he could react, I ran up and stole the remote out of his hand and started looking for something to watch.

"seriously?" Jacob said annoyed but made no attempt to get up and take the remote.

"How's it going buddy?" I asked with a fistful of chips in my mouth.

"Dude, for the love of the gods, swallow" he said disgusted.

I swallowed with a loud gulp. "gods?" I questioned.

Realizing what he said. "oh shit, did I say gods? Dang I've been around wonder woman to long.

"Whatever. So, anything good on?" I asked as he flipped through more channels.

"Nothing, I've spend the past ten minutes trying to find something. I was about to suit up and beat up some bad guys." Jacob said while staring at the lightning running in-between his fingers.

Suddenly I had an idea. "I Know! Let's go to central city! I can show you around, something is always happening there."

"Hell yeah, something to do." Jacob said jumping off the couch and jogging to his room.

* * *

Central city- afternoon

I called it, something always goes down in central city. We've been here for 30 minutes and we have already stopped multiple robberies. Speaking of which…

"So, let me get this straight." Volt said as he dove out of the way of one of captain boomerang's boomerang.

"Yes." I answered as I ran away from a tracking boomerang. We had managed to corner him in an abandoned alley but he was still proving difficult to take down.

"This guy, dressed like **THAT** " volt gestured to boomerangs costume. "Goes by the name, **Captain** Boomerang."

Before I could answer Volts casual insults Cpt. Boomerangs throws a boomerang which nails volt in the face putting a slash mark on his hockey mask.

"just who the BOODLY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, LIGHTBULB!" Cpt. Boomerang shouted."

Volt crawled behind a dumpster and looked at me and judging from the look in his eyes he was pissed.

"Hey, are you OK man?" I asked concerned.

Volt didn't answer but instead stood up and got out of cover, his arms covered in electricity. The captain threw two more boomerangs, intending to slice Jacobs head off. Before they could Volt pushed his arm forward sending out a pulse making the boomerangs stop in their tracks.

Everything got quiet. Boomerang was too shocked to move as I was and volt just stood there examining the Boomerangs that were suspended in the air by his new power. Volt then dropped the spinning knifes with a loud clang and sent out another pulse towards the dumpster he was hiding behind. The dumpster then floated over his head connected by his lightning.

"Who are you?" Boomerang asked again this time fearfully.

"YOUR DEMISE!" Volt said dramatically before thrusting his arms forward sending the dumpster hurtling forward.

Boomerang ran as fast as he could and luckily managed to dive out of the way but he dove head first in two police officers who had handcuffs ready.

"Aww shit." Was all he could say about the situations.

I walked up to Volt and I could practically see the grin on his face behind his mask.

"What's the matter with you?! You could have killed him!" I shouted angerly.

"So? Why does it matter?" he questioned.

"We don't kill people even criminals." I said.

"First off, I didn't kill him and before you say I could have, I knew what I was doing. That wasn't the first time I've used kinetic pulse. Second off sometimes you have to kill people especially criminals or else people die.

Before I could think over any counter-argument. A police officer ran up to can put his hands on our shoulders.

"Good job boys, we've been tracking that nut-job for weeks." The Officer said thankfully

"no problem sir just doing our job." I said.

"Ha, just doing our job, it's always could to have you here Kid Flash." He said smiling before looking at Jacob. "Although I've never seen you before son. What do you call yourself?"

"Volt, they call me Volt sir. And I'm just visiting KF and Flash have this city covered." He said.

"Flashes or not it's always good to have another superhero. Especially after this new Bio-terrorist menace.

Even behind his mask it was easy to see Jacobs expression change from appreciation to anger.

In the distance we heard sirens and I took that as our cue to leave, I grabbed Jacobs shoulders pulling him back. "It was good talking with you Officer, but we should keep up our patrol."

* * *

Jacob POV

After putting up with that cop I was hopping from one power line to another until we finally got to the source of the sirens, while Kid Flash was standing there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. The 'place' was an apartment building with military truck covering all sides. There were what looked to be national guardsmen pointing weapons at the building. while the police head a perimeter keeping people from getting close.

"What's going on? And why is the Military here?" I questioned.

"No idea, there not standard military there not letting anyone through, not even us or the police." Kid Flash answered.

"wait that's not the national Guard, Look!" I said pointing at a Humvee. On the side it showed a bird and under it, it said **'Department of Unified Protection**. **'**

"No, No, no, no." I whispered fearfully. I turned to KF. "WE HAVE TO GET IN THERE!" I all but shouted.

"what-why, Volt what's going on it looks like there taking care of it." Kid Flash said.

I grabbed him by his shoulders. "THAT'S THE PROBLEM! Ki-Wally I need you to help me please! I need you to get me in there as fast as possible."

"Ok, Ok. I'll race you in there." Kid Flash said.

"Thank You." I sighed in relief. After we get in there try to figure out what exactly is happening, I have my suspicions but if there is any more you can Find out that would be great."

"Alright, I'll take care of it." kid flash said.

The next two seconds was a complete blur. I was standing on the street now I'm inside the apartment at the front door. Up the stairs I could hear someone screaming in fear and shouting 'MOMMY' or 'GET AWAY FROM ME.'

After slowly walking up the stair I noticed a squad of the DUP soldiers dressed in military uniforms all on the ground knocked out. Once passing them I noticed the source of the screaming was coming from an apartment room that had the door wide open.

"honey please you need to calm down, it's going to be ok." I heard a female voice say reassuringly but also terrified.

"ITS NOT OK, I WANT THIS TO GO AWAY!" a little girl screamed.

When I walked through door I saw a woman and a man and a 12-year-old boy standing next to another door like they were taking cover. The Door itself was wide open and had burnt damage on it.

"What's going on, are you all ok?" I asked

"Please you have to help us! Our daughter caught that conduit disease thing. She went crazy and started attacking us!" the man said scared.

' _conduit-disease… oh my fucking god!'_ I thought annoyed and thankful they couldn't see my deadpanned expression through my mask. I let out a small sigh. "Ok, I'll take care of her. Don't worry."

"We tried to tell everything is going to be fine and that the DUP will take care of everything, but she still won't calm down."

' _No wonder she's panicking. I would too if I was her.'_ I thought.

As soon I walked into the apartment, I heard a little girl cry out. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" All of a sudden, I felt a great force hit me on the head knocking me to the ground. then I felt a burning sensation on my mask. Pulling it off, I saw it was disintegrating in my hands with some kind of green energy.

"Well Ok. It's not like I really liked mask or anything." I mumbled sarcastically. I dropped the mask on the ground and it completely disintegrated.

I looked at the source of the shot and saw a little girl about 9 years old staring at me in complete fear. The most noticeable thing I saw was that her arms mainly around her hands emitted a green hue.

"I'm SO sorry" the girl cried. "I didn't mean to hurt you I can't control it. you have to get away from me. I want this to stop. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's going to be ok." I said in a reassuring voice. "Don't be afraid. I want to help you."

"What if I hurt you again?" The girl asked trying to calm down.

"Do you want to hurt me?" I asked calmly as I slowly walked towards her.

"No, that was awful I never want to hurt anyone ever again." She said while looking at her hands.

"Then you won't." she looked up at me. "Your powers do NOT control you. Their an extension of yourself. The reason you can't control them is because they are newly born. You don't know what triggers your powers, but you will."

"How can be so sure?" she asked me.

"Because I went through the same thing you are going through now. Just take a deep breath and slow down. You won't be able to do anything if you can't even think."

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears out of her eyes, while I kneeled down in front of her.

"what's your name?" I asked.

"Katie, what's yours." She asked.

"My name is a secret, but you can call me Volt. I'm a superhero." I smiled.

"Are you really?!" Katie asked excited having completely forgot her situation.

"I am." I produced some lightning to show her."

"THAT'S SO COOL!" she jumped happily before staring at me. "Wait is that why you're not afraid of my powers? Because you're a superhero."

"I'm not afraid because I have nothing to fear." I turned around and saw the family and even kid flash as he walked in all staring at us. I turned back and look at Katie and leaned forward so only she could hear me. "you and I have something in common." I whispered.

"What?" she whispered.

I produced more electricity on my hand. "We're Conduits. It what people call us if you have powers. Katie, I want you to remember something. Can you do that."

"Yes, I can."

"Right now, times are hard for people like us, for conduits. People are afraid, and they might do things to you and call you names like bio-terrorist, but that's wrong. You're a conduit and don't forget that. Another thing, Powers don't kill people, it's the person behind the power that kills people. If you truly do not want to ever hurt a living soul in the world, you won't and don't let anyone make you ever." I said.

She nodded her head in understanding. Before anything else could be said between us. The doors busted open and DUP troops rushed in, they push me to the floor before I could even react and put some kind of blocky handcuff on Katie and carried her as a she screamed bloody murder.

' _Jesus there really fast.'_ I thought as Kid Flash was pulling me up.

"What the hell happened I told you to keep them busy!" I yelled at Wally as I opened the window and was about to climb out.

"Hey, I tried but before I could stop them they aimed their guns at me." Kid Flash defended.

That surprised me, the government considers Superheroes as allies, they wouldn't attack us unless we broke the law. I looked around and saw I bandana lying on the ground. picking it up and covering my mouth to use as a temporary mask. I then ran back to the window and jumped out. Thanks to the conduit gene a fall from high building is not I problem.

I ran up back to where all the cops were, and I saw Kid Flash run out of the building. I then saw Katie being loaded into an armored truck and her parents trying to calm her down.

"Let go of her." I tried to push the soldier off Katie, but the soldier just pushed me aside with a surprising amount of force.

"you have no right do this let her go." I demanded.

"Sir, we are well within authority to apprehend this Bio-terrorist." The soldier said respectfully.

"You can't do this she's just a little girl." Kid Flash said standing by my side.

You need to stand down or you will be considered a threat." The Soldier said getting irritated.

"Try me!" I threatened producing lightning around my whole body.

"last chance STAND DOWN!" the Soldier and 2 more producing Concrete around their arms.

' _wait their conduits?!'_ I thought shocked. using radar pulse, I confirmed my fears. All three soldiers had a yellow strain in their chest showing the conduit gene. Looking around and using the pulse again I could sense that every DUP soldier had the Conduit gene. But upon closer inspection the gene seems somehow weaker. _'maybe they're not a prime conduit like me.'_

"POWER DOWN NOW OR I WILL PUT YOU DOWN!" The soldier shouted at me, bringing me back to the situation at hand.

Enough was enough I was tired of these racists and the newly discovered Hypocrites. I charged at the Soldiers and they formed a concrete shield to repel my attack.

"VOLT, STAND DOWN, NOW!" a voice commanded, causing me to stop my attack before any lightning could hit my target, looking up I saw Wonder Woman floating down towards me. Upon touching the ground, she said "Volt, we will discuss your actions later but for now be quiet."

"But-" I started but was cut off

"Stop Talking." She commanded in a tone that honestly scared the hell out of me.

She then turned to soldier and glared at him causing him to dissipate the concrete around him. "I apologize for my protégées actions, maybe if you didn't cause such a scene, the would have gone much smoother and this young girl would have come willingly.

In all honesty this was just embarrassing Wonder Woman was scolding both of us like we were toddlers. Looking around I notice Flash was giving Kid Flash a lecture. _'probably gonna get the same treatment or worse considering I was seriously about to beat the hell out of that man'_

"I'm sorry Wonder Woman but it is as I told Volt, we have order to take this bio-terrorist, so she doesn't harm anyone else. If you want to file a complaint the Justice league can take to congress if not, then keep you sidekick out of our way.

' _screw the ass kicking, killing sounds much more appealing'_ I thought was crackling down my arms. Wonder Woman sent another death glare at me, but I wasn't having it. _'these assholes break into a little girl's house, puts her in handcuffs and then throws her in the back of a truck to bring her God knows where and Diana thinks I'm just going to be cool with this.'_

"Volt go back to the cave, we will talk about this later." Wonder woman ordered.

"NO, I will not let this go!" I shouted as thunder clapped in the sky scaring the civilians watching.

"Volt Stop!" a voice shouted. looking at the source I saw it was Katie shouting at me.

Confused I shouted, "There trying to take you away against you own free will."

"It's OK! Just stop. Your scaring me!" she said.

That really threw off, I balled up all my anger. Scaring Katie scared me even more. _'she's… afraid of me?'_

"Alright fine… I-I guess I'll just… go." I said unsure."

Walking away kid Flash followed me.

"Hey man, are you OK? I know that must have been tough." He asked concerned.

"no… I'm not OK. I-I'm afraid." i said.

* * *

A few hours later

It's been hours since I got back to the cave. Once I walked through the Zeta-tube I made a beeline straight to my room, completely ignored M'ganns greetings and when she offered dinner. I was beyond furious with what had transpired. On how the government sanctioned soldiers to hunt down people with special ability's and sent them away. I mean yeah, the rise of conduits is definitely concerning but to just lock away anyone with a power or the potential to have a power. It's just outrageous, we're not aliens from outer space here to conquer the earth, we're citizens, we have rights.

The knocking outside my do pulled me from my thoughts. Walking up and opening the door I saw Wonder Woman standing there with a concerned look.

"May I come in?" she asked politely. I just gave her a deadpanned look as I stepped aside.

"Jacob, I wanted to talk about what hap-"

"How's Katie?" I cut her off.

"She's fine. She was taken to a DUP facility where she can learn to control her powers." Wonder Woman explained.

"I could I taught her how to control her powers!" I snapped.

"how? Wonder Woman asked. "You can't train every conduit there is, on how to control their powers."

"So, what? We just let the government kidnap them and send them off! That's alternative? For them to get their Rights stripped away and life in prison."

"Jacob be calm and sit down." Diana said.

I let out a loud sigh and then I sat down on my bed and Wonder Woman said next to me."

"Jacob, listen to me. I know your mad and you have the right to be. But Jacob, people are scared no terrified that there are superhumans out there and the number is increasingly rising. I'm not saying what they're doing is right, but the government thinks what they're doing is just."

I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked at the floor. "It's not fair. It's just not fair." I mumbled. "I mean yeah there's probable some asshole out there who is going to try and use their powers against other people for selfish reason, but you can't just lock up an entire race based off what might do."

I felt Wonder Woman rubbing my back as I sat there but then she stops. "Jacob put these thoughts in the back of your mind, there is nothing you can do about it right now."

"I can't just forget about it." I argued.

"you can if your too busy thinking about something else." She countered.

"like what?" I asked.

Wonder Woman then pulls out a sword behind her back and holds it out for me to take.

"Learning how to fight. Like a warrior!" she said.

 **Holy shit I did it. I added the DUP. Like i said when i first started this fanfic i am following both timelines of the show and game because they actually fit pretty nicely. But the DUP has always been around and i didn't want them to appear out of nowhere later in the story. Right now the DUP will kinda take a backseat in this story for now, but in the late future they will play a massive roll in this story. Other things to take note, yeah i made a big deal out of Jacobs mask but the problem with it is i cant show him expressing emotion because no can see it. but don't worry i came up with something really cool for him. Another thing, the ending where Wonder Woman give Jacob a sword, i think Volt needs a proper melee weapon besides the gigawatt blades(they are cool though) so jacob will have a sword and shield like Wonder woman but it will be different then hers. Anyway i hope everyone will have a great Thanksgiving and if you have any questions or ideas (I would really appreciate some ideas i need all the help i can get.) just sent me a review or PM. Thanks**


	11. Targets

**I'm back! First off I apologize, i made a promise about updating and I break that promise in the next chapter. This chapter isn't special but i have changed my writing style, tell me what you guys think about it. I honestly prefer this method. But for now enjoy.**

September 7 mount justice 5:59 am

" _Sleep, something every being requires but most take for granted. Between creating a new mask, sword training with Wonder Woman, hand to hand with Black Canary and the team, and taking stealth class with Captain Atom, getting any sleep has been almost impossible. I'm not saying I don't need it, but the only real chance of sleep is when I get send to the infirmary after Wonder Woman nearly sliced me in two. But right now, at this very moment, I get to sleep in my own bed and its feels amazing, nothing can ruin this for me."_ Jacob thought blissfully.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "JACOB WAKE UP WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" M'gann shouted excitedly.

" _Oh karma, I forgot how much of a bitch you were."_ The conduit thought annoyed.

"Five more minutes!" Jacob groaned before pressing his face into his pillow. After a few more knocks M'gann left Jacob to his peace. Unfortunately for the Conduit Superboy kicked the door in causing Jacob to jump up in fright. I'M UP! I'M UP!

"Not yet you are." Superboy said holding a handful of _WATER BALLOONS?!_ With M'gann right behind him with her own handful, both sporting massive grins. _"WHAT THE HELL!"_ The electricity-based superhero sends a shockwave towards his friends to deflect the incoming projectiles as he leaped out of his bed towards his desk to acquire his gauntlet. Raising his arm, a retractable shield formed to block the next attack. While Jacob aimed his other electrified arm at his so called 'friends.'

"WHY?! WHY DO YOU HAVE WATER BALLOONS!" Volt shouted terrified.

"You wouldn't get up, so I thought you could use some motivation. Look, were putting balloons in a bucket. See?" Superboy explained. "Come on Jacob lower the shield, we promise not to hit you. M'gann begged.

Peaking his head out of his makeshift cover to see that they in indeed placed the water balloons in a bucket. Slowly Jacob lowed his arm, retracting his shield. "who idea was this anyway?" the Conduit asked curiously.

"Mine, I thought this would be a quick way to get you out of bed, turns out I was right." Superboy confessed "Oh, Ok." Were the teens only reply. After a moment of silence Jacob fired a lightning rocket directly at Superboy before he could even react.

"Don't ever use water to wake me up EVER again!" The teen threatened. Suddenly Jacob let out a gasp of pain as a water balloon popped on his back.

Turning around Jacob saw M'gann with a huge grin as she used her telekinesis to hold up all the water balloons. "M'gann?" Jacob said trying and failing to hide his fear. "we ca-we can talks about this"

"oh, I believe there is nothing left to talk about." She said with an evil glint in her eye.

" _Oh my God! I'm about to die!"_ The conduit thought as he used his arms to shield his face.

"What is going in here?" Aqualad said as he walked into the room. "Kaldur! Jacob shouted with relief. "our friends are trying to kill me!"

"Superboy? Miss Martian? Is this true?" Aqualad asked his teammates. Superboy got off the floor as M'gann put the water balloons back in the bucket. "sorry Aqualad, we were trying to get Jacob out of bed."

"I'm up aren't I?!" Jacob said angerly as he crossed his arms. "Enough! Both of you. Jacob, you know you have school today. Get ready." Kaldur ordered before turning to the others. "Superboy, M'gann, water is extremely fatal to Jacob due to his powers, you know this, so why are you using it on him?"

"Umm well you see-" they stammered. "Go prepare for school." He ordered. M'gann and Superboy quickly left.

* * *

Once everyone left Jacob changed into a more casual outfit. Walking out he made his way to the hanger. As he was passing the infirmary Jacob suddenly stopped.

Lightning started crackling in between Jacobs fingers while he stood in a trance. Turing around Jacob walking into the infirmary and headed straight towards the back where a glowing crystal orb was pulsing inside a glass container. Jacobs lightning started pulsing in rhythm to the blast core as if his own powers were begging him to absorb the ray-field energy within the crystal.

Before Jacob could open the containment field he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Jacob, what are you doing in here?"

"Diana?" Jacob said confused as he broke out of his trance.

Diana or more commonly known as Wonder woman was standing before the teenager with a concerned look on her face. "Jacob are you ok?"

"I uh I'm fine. Just wondering around and was thinking. How come your here and what's up with the lack of uniform?" Jacob asked changing the subject.

Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes before gesturing to follow. "come we can talk on the way to the hanger."

As they were walking out of the Infirmary Jacob took once last look at the blast core before following his mentor.

"Soooo how's it going?" the conduit asked.

"All is well, I just came by to see my protégé, and see him off to his first day back to school."

"Wahoo, school, so exciting." Jacob said sarcastically. "I mean I'm perfectly fine with hanging out in the cave and fighting crime for a living."

"Your going." Diana said leaving no room for argument. "Your going to need an education if you want to go anywhere in life."

"I know, but I really hate it, if this place is anything like my last school then the teachers aren't going to know what the hell there doing, and homework is really annoying." Jacob complained.

"this is not up for debate and there will be no excuses. Your lucky batman enrolled you for sophomore year considering you never graduated your freshmen year." Diana said.

"S _he does have a point."_ Jacob thought before sighing. "Look Diana, I'm just complaining, I hated my school last year. And I'm grateful I really am. This is the first real thing to a normal life I have ever gotten since I got these powers, Thank you."

Diana then unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Jacob in a comforting manner "Jacob you have gone through great hardship, the challenges you endured, no child should ever have to go through." She then pulled away but kept her hands on his shoulders. "The very fact that you still do good and recognize the need for education speaks volumes. Now go, learn, make friends and keep superboy out of trouble." She joked putting a smile Jacobs face.

Once they reached the hanger. Superboy, M'gann, red tornado, Martian manhunter, and Aqualad were already there. "Yo, what's up with the party? Coming to see us off? Jacob asked.

"This is precisely why we're here Jacob. The first day of a scholastic season carries great cultural resonance. We want to wish you all well." Martian manhunter said.

"Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing." Superboy commented, then slightly glared at Jacob upon noticing his mentor.

"You may wish to change before you depart." Aqualad said ignoring the super boys comment.

"Ah, I spent hours choosing this outfit." M'gann said excitedly before shapeshifting her clothes into a red dress but kept her skin green. "What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?" She asked.

"Well" Aqualad tilted his head unsure how to tell her.

"Just kidding. Meet Megan Morse. What's your new name?" Turning to Superboy.

"My what?" He said confused.

Martian Manhunter morphed into a human in a business suit and explained. "I chose the name John Jones for myself and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a John, too."

"Pass." Superboy said crossing his arms

Megan then placed her hands on Superboys arms "Conner's always been my favorite name." Superboy just shrugged.

"A last name will also be required." Aqualad stated

"Perhaps Kent." Martian Manhunter suggested.

"Oh, in memory of Dr. Fate, the late Kent Nelson." Megan realized.

"Of Course." Manhunter said shifting back to a martian.

"Ok. Sure. I guess it would be an honor or something." Conner Kent Shrugged.

"Hey, while we're on the topic of superb-Conner secret identity, what about me? Jacob asked while tracing his fingers across the scar on his face.

"What'd you mean Jacob?" Megan asked confused.

"Well, last time I checked I'm still considered the worst terrorist ever recorded in human history and when my dad died inherited the title 'demon of empire city.' Plus, I have this very distinct scar on my face which is a dead giveaway on my identity." Jacob explained slightly annoyed on how the world views him.

"Don't worry Jacob, the league has already taken care of everything." Manhunter said as he pulled some kind of necklace out of his pocket. "All you need is to wear this."

"Umm ok." Jacob said unsure as he placed the necklace around his neck."

"It's a clamor charm." Diana explained. "To everyone but yourself you will appear as someone else entirely. Zatara was kind enough to create such a spell for you. Unfortunately, he did not have the mystic energy at the time to make it appear to the league and the team to see your real face."

"Oh, ok thank you, this will make things much easier." Jacob said. "This is actually really cool." He then noticed Kaldur and Megan were looking at him surprised while Conner just didn't care. "So, how to I look? Am I still pretty. The conduit joked.

They quickly shook themselves out of there daze. "No, its just surprising, you look different now." Kaldur said.

"I believe that is what we were trying to accomplish. To make Jacob look less than himself." Diana joked causing everyone to chuckle. "Damn I'm really getting picked on today." The superhero said.

Well, Conner Kent, time to change your shirt." Conner just placed his hand on his shirt. "You don't want to reveal your identity." She explained.

Conner then took off his shirt in front of everyone "Will this work?" He asked Turning it inside out.

"Heh. Works for me." Megan blushed.

"Dude. seriously?" Jacob asked his hand pressed against his head at Conner obliviousness. "Whatever, doesn't matter, let's go." He said ready to get the day over with.

"Wait, shouldn't I be Conner Nelson?" The krytonian asked.

"They grow up so fast." Manhunter said as the teens left for school.

"They certainly do." Diana said. Suddenly her phone went off. "Hello... Greeting Donna, I'm just finishing up. I'll see you soon." Then the Amazon flew off.

* * *

The entire way there Megan asked Jacob multiple questions about school and all the wonderful things that happen there. While Jacob did his best to answer them and trying his hardest not to crush her dreams.

"Jacob? What was it like at your last school?" Megan asked. "Hell" he replied instantly.

"What?" She asked confused. "It was alright." He tried to play off his first answer. "The students were pretty annoying, and the teachers gave us a lot of homework. Mainly because they didn't know what they were talking about. But not the worst place in the world."

Suddenly we saw a skateboard pass by us and heard someone struggling. Turning around saw Conner holding some by his jacket and pointed at his chest. "Explain this." He demanded.

"Why?" The kid asked scared and confused.

"What's your problem? Put my man Marvin down." A muscular guy with a Superman shirt said.

"I don't think he likes my shirt." Marvin said.

"Your shirt's fine." Conner grumbled. "Everyone's shirt is fine." He commented looking at everyone who wore a superhero shirt.

"Someone's fine." A girl in a cheerleader uniform said.

Megan took this opportunity to introduce us. "Hi. We're new. I'm Megan Morse. This is Conner Kent. And Jacob m-"

"Miller. Jacob Miller." The conduit interrupted. Just then Conner and the other guy walked up and glared at each other.

Jacob then got in between both of them. "Guys, chill. What's the point of this?" He asked nonchalantly.

Before either of them could respond we heard something snapping their fingers at us.

"Ok, time to get to homeroom, gang." The teacher said. The muscular guy then walked past the superhero's bumping into their shoulders. When Conner started to go after him he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I ask again what's the point?" Jacob asked.

"I'm gonna-" Conner started grumbling under his breath.

Then Marvin and another cheerleader walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Wendy. I was new last year, so I know how hard it is to fit in. But you look like instant bumble bee material to me." We all looked at her confused. "Cheerleaders. "The Bumble Bees. Tryouts are after school." Wendy explained while she twirled around.

Then Megan pressed her hands together trying to contain her excitement. But then she looked at Conner and Jacob for approval. "Sure, who are we to stop you?" Jacob asked while Conner shrugged.

"Thanks. I'll be there." She told Wendy.

"Dude, facing down Mal Duncan? Fierce! Not too bright, but fierce." Marvin exclaimed to Conner.

"Not the worst thing to happen to us." Jacob said bumping his elbow against Conner.

"Yeah I bet." Marvin said. "So? Where are you all from?"

"I grew up in Empire City." The conduit said surprising Megan and Conner while Wendy looked slightly disheartened and Marvin confused. "I may have to make up a fake last name, but I'm not forgetting where I'm from." The survivor thought.

"Oh my gosh, I heard about what happened to empire city on the news, how did you get out?" Wendy asked.

"My uncle and I moved away a few months before it happened. We decided to settle here after some traveling." Jacob explained. "Still sucks about what happened."

"Wait! What happened in empire city?" Marvin asked confused. But Wendy just elbowed him. "It was destroyed Marvin, millions of people died! It was all over the news! How do you not know of this?!" She whispered angrily at his obliviousness.

"Oh Wow, I uh, uh sorry man that sucks." Marvin apologized to the conduit.

"Don't worry about it, let's just forget about it." Jacob waved off before walking to home room.

"Is he alright?" Wendy asked Megan and Conner. "He fine, we think." Conner said unsure before following him.

* * *

"If Lex Luthor's unknown strategy for peace fails, the 2 Rhelasias are looking at all-out war before morning." Cat grant reported on the television before Mr. Carr turned it off.

"Who can tell me more about Rhelasia?" He asked the class. "Marvin?" He volunteered him.

"Well, Mr. Carr, it's Better than Fakeasia." Marvin joked. "Anyone else?" He asked

"Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Boquoon Dynasty until it was divided by the Great Powers into North and South Rhelasia after World War II." Conner said robotically.

"Very good." Mr. Card said impressed.

"But why are they fighting? They're all humans. I mean, Rhelasians. Right?" Conner asked confused.

"Right on both counts, actually." He replied.

" _It's no different on Mars. The White Martian minority are treated as second class citizens by the Green majority. Of course, I'm green, but that doesn't make it right."_ Megan explained through the mental link.

" _Really? Dang. I know the feeling, ever since I got my powers, it's the second war on terror. If I start using my powers right now this whole school will be evacuated, and the police will send in the DUP faster than I can say oh shit."_ Jacob said.

" _But why?"_ Conner asked. _"There have been superheroes for years, even another version of the justice league back during world war 1."_

" _That's the thing, a couple heroes. Enough to do some good in the world but now thousands of conduits are showing up monthly, and the first conduits to have be shown to the public were completely insane."_ Jacob explained. _"They fear us, so they imprison us, it's wrong, but I don't blame them."_

" _But Jacob your people are going to prison simply because of something they were born with!"_ Megan said.

" _Like I said they fear us. Yes, the way this government is handling the situation is terrible, but their fear is justified. No matter how wrong it is."_ Jacob said while he took notes on the board.

 _"We should do something! Prove that imprisoning conduits is wrong! You can't arrest people just because, they're different!"_ Conner argued.

 _"Go ahead, join the movement, start a blog."_ Said Jacob.

 _"What's the matter with you!? Don't you care about your people!?"_ Megan practically shouted in the link causing Conner and Jacob to cringe.

 _"I do care! I do! But right now, there is nothing we can do about it. Wonder Woman said the league is working on something but if that doesn't work then I'll take on the whole world by myself."_ Jacob said with determination.

* * *

After school Megan was at cheer tryouts while Conner and Jacob sat on the bleachers.

"Ok, Megan, you're up." Wendy said once she finished her cheer.

Megan stood up and took a deep breath "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee.

Hornets, hornets, can't be beat. Bzz-ting." She said while doing some cheer moves "How'd I do?" She asked nervous about her answer.

Wendy looked disappointed but also like she was trying to hide a grin. "I thought you did great. And I'm really sorry about this.

Just then two other cheerleaders dumped a container of water over her head causing her to gasp.

Seeing this Conner growled and got up, "Woah! Conner wait!" Jacob tried to grab him, but Conner tripped and went tumbling down the bleachers. Jacob sprinted down after him, seeing that Conner was fine Jacob burst out laughing. "Hey bro, you good?" He asked laughing, the kryponian just glared at the conduit.

"Sorry." Wendy apologized as she angrily glanced at her teammates. "It's a stupid initiation ritual that I wish my teammates would abandon."

"Wait. Initiation ritual? Hello, Megan. That means I made the team." She realized. "Um, I did, right?

"You're a Bumble Bee, girl!" Karen exclaimed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Megan shouted hugging Wendy, a few other cheerleaders joined in on the hug as well.

"So, is that your boyfriend? 'Cause he's hot, but kind of a freak." Maren asked.

"forget him check out his friend." Another girl said checking out Jacob.

Meanwhile Conner was sitting on the ground grumbling over what happened all while Jacob was on the ground laughing even though he was now sporting a bruise on his cheek from where Conner tried to get him to shut up.

After practice was done Conner gave Megan his jacket to use as a towel and grabbed her books for her. "You're carrying my books?" she asked.

"What, you want them to get wet?" He shrugged before walking away causing Megan to blush.

"Somebody has a crush, somebody has a crush." Jacob whispered to Megan in a singalong tone.

"Shut up, he'll hear you!" Megan's blush deepened.

Jacob just laughed some more as he followed behind Conner. _"You know. This wasn't that bad. I could get used to this. A normal life."_ The conduit thought.

 **Aaaannndddd done, once again I apologize for my inactivity, the reason it takes so long is because of my computer. I have two computers, my personal computer which is a dell laptop, this one i use to write fanfiction. And my other is a school provided mac book air. I use the mac book more and when i go back to typing on the Dell pc i have to get used to again. but I think I finally found a way to fix this. Hopefully my next chapter will be out much sooner than this one.**

 **As for this chapter, did anyone notice my not so subtle easter egg? I will be adding it to the story soon but for now you'll have to wait.**


	12. Homefront

**Finally, this chapter is out! I apologize for the delay; this chapter was supposed to be post last week but I went out of town to visit by brothers and I couldn't finish.**

 **First off, I would like to thank you all, last month we had reached 10,000 views and now at the time of post this we're at 11,784 views. That is incredible especially all my readers from overseas. simply incredible.**

 **Now i would like to thank Indomiraptor, he has been pointing out my grammar mistakes and I will make the necessary changes.**

 **I would also like to thank Free Man Writer, Blitzkrieger, and Avatar Conner. They have either exchanged ideas with me or helped me become a better writer.**

 **Another thing, I have a favor to ask anyone who is interested. The cover art I use is the original look for Cole in infamous 2 and while Jacobs look is based off that its not completely accurate, Jacob has a scar across his face and he doesn't have any tattoos. My point is, if someone could draw some art for Jacob, that would be incredible. I'd do it myself, but a first grader could do a better job than me. PM me if y'all are interested. If not oh well.**

 **Stick around after the end of the chapter because I got some more important things to say.**

* * *

Jacob perspective

It's been two weeks since school started, and it was honestly a huge relief, despite it being high school and all the drama that it entails, it's normal, actually normal. It felt like a piece of his old life had returned, not the piece Jacob wanted it's the best he could ask for.

Right now, Jacob was at his desk tinkering with his new gauntlets, a much more simpler design that was solid blue. His shield was something else entirely, being able to retract and compress itself onto either of his gauntlets The sword was incredible, Jacob couldn't help but act like a little kid Christmas morning when he was given the sharp metal much to Diana's amusement.

Since Jacobs previous mask was destroyed the conduit realized a hockey mask is completely useless against any major attack, while he is bullet resistant not every bad guy is carrying a AK-47. With the help of Robin and Kid Flash Jacob created a mask like Artemis or KFs but the key difference it has a retractable faceplate. It's a series of small pieces of metal that he can pull over his nose with his electricity with minimal effort. He'd mainly use this feature during close quarter encounters.

Along with the mask Jacob decided to make some adjustments to his costume. Now his pants were just like Superboy's complete with his own set of boots.

"Alright done. Need to get out of here!" Jacob set the gauntlet down and walked out of his room. Wandering aimlessly Jacob passed the hanger, across the room he saw Conner and Megan engaged in a deep lip-lock. _"Oh shit! When did this happen.?_ " The conduit thought completely surprised. Sure, Megan had an obvious crush on the boy of steel, but he was pretty sure the Conner was completely oblivious to her advances. "Huh. Guess not. Congrats guys." Jacob thought. "Wally is gonna be crushed. Speaking of speed demons." Wally was walking towards the couple while eating a banana and looking at his phone. Acting quickly Jacob fired a single bolt directly at Superboy. Conner immediately jerked his body away from Megan as the he got electrocuted for a second, he sent a murderous glare toward the conduit but before he could do anything, Wally appeared commenting on his motorcycle. Realization dawned on the clone and he smiled with relief.

As he was approaching the briefing room Jacob overheard Kaldur speaking with red tornado.

"So, you have told no one else of this mole?" Red tornado questioned.

" _A Mole!? We have a mole on the team! but how? Who?"_ Jacob thought shocked at this revelation.

"I cannot be sure one exists. And if it does, if the team is being betrayed from within, I must investigate without tipping my hand." Aqualad concluded. _"Makes since. Wouldn't want the rat run."_

"But perhaps I should tell Batman." Aqualad asked unsure.

"Generally the Batman expects the team to handle its own problems, but the decision is yours." Red Tornado explained. _"He should tell him, despite why the team was made, we need an unbiased source to investigate."_ Jacob thought. _"Shit what does that make me? Listening in on something I have no business listening on. I should probably leave while I still can."_

While red tornado was activating the zeta tube, Jacob took his chance to quietly leave.

After slipping away from the mission room Jacob found himself wondering aimlessly around the cave.

There is was again the pull, Jacob felt as if the blast core was calling him. Begging him to unleash its power. After a few moments of debating Jacob made his decision.

"Ok I'm doing this, I'm really doing this. Oh, batman is gonna be pissed." Jacob said before heading into the med lab.

* * *

Artemis perspective- Gotham city

After a long day Artemis first day of school was finally over and all she wanted to do was hang out at the cave. Before she could enter to abandoned phone booth. Robin walks around the corner.

"Artemis?" Robing said in mock surprise.

"Robin?" Artemis gasped. "I, uh Oh,"

"random that you're in Gotham City instead of Star City where your Uncle Green Arrow lives." Robins says with a knowing smirk.

"I'm, uh, here to see my cousin. She was in the state spelling bee here in Gotham City." She lies.

"C-O-O-L. Did she W-I-N?" Robins asks

"N-O." Artemis says annoyed.

"D-R-A-G." Robin comments.

"Yeah. Let's just go to the cave." Artemis saying trying to play off her internal panic.

"Ladies first." Robin bowed.

"Your town. You go." She argued.

Still smiling Robin enters the phone booth and with the computer announcer and a flash of light Robin disappears.

Artemis then enter the phone booth and zeta tubes to the cave. Casually walking into the cave Artemis was surprised when a ball of fire was launched at her.

Diving out of the way Artemis saw robin in front her tossing his baterangs into a smoke cloud. With a metal clang an explosion went off followed by another ball of fire thrown at them.

"Who are we fighting?" She asked as he launched some more arrow toward the unknown enemy.

"Don't know, but we're sitting ducks by these tubes." Robin replied. "Head for the exit."

Both superheroes sprint down the hallway until a tidal wave sped towards them.

"Or not." Robin said before getting hit and thrown into the wall. Picking themselves up Artemis grabbed her bow and fired more arrows in the direction the fireballs were coming from. A fire tornado formed causing Robin and Artemis to run towards the gym.

"Robin to team. Come in. Aqualad!" Robin shouted into his com,

" _M'gann, can you hear me? Are you there?_ " Artemis thought hoping the telepath would pick up.

Just then the door behind then exploded throwing them on the ground. Getting back up they ran into the showers.

"Robin to Batcave. Override RG4. Cave calling Justice League. H-O-J-slash-watch tower. B-0-1. Priority ray. Com is down. Locked." Robin said as he and Artemis turned on the water to each of the shower heads.

"At least the water's helping." Robin said just before the walls started groaning and the shower heads popping off and flooding the room. "Or not."

Thinking quickly robin placed an explosive baterang on the wall. The explosion caused the water to drain from the room dragging Artemis and Robin with it. Getting up again and running away they found themselves in the kitchen.

"We need to get lost." Robin stated.

The air vent! Artemis stated before running towards the stove.

"Good. Go!" Robin ordered before using a baterang to pull out a panel from the wall"

Artemis pulled out the cover then looked back at robin. "What are you-"

"Downloading Cave blueprints. Could come in-Go! Go!" Robin cut himself off upon hearing footsteps. Artemis jumped into the air vent but before robin did he threw a baterang into the panel he was using.

After a close call in the air vent Artemis and Robin found themselves in the boiler room.

"This way." Running down the catwalk the vent they were in exploded into fire. Revealing a feminine figure completely on fire.

Hiding behind one of the machines they noticed the meters rising before the glass started to crack. "That's not good." Robin stated.

Robin held up his wrist and started typing. "I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere."

"You mean this one?" Artemis asked holding the cover for the air vent. Robin placed an explosive on the machine covering their escape.

Jumping into the air vent they crawled for a few minutes. "Hold on. Locking out Cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us." Robin smirked at his handling ability.

"And I ask again, who is the enemy?" Artemis asked annoyed. _"Seriously this is crazy, we are way outmatched here."_

"Let's find out. Downloading cave security footage. There." After some typing Robin pulled up some security footage.

"Torque wrench." Kid Flash ordered as Miss Martian used her powers to hand him the tool.

"Thank you, green cheeks." KF flirted as Aqualad walked up.

"I have been meaning to ask Any problem juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?" Aqualad asked in a strange tone.

"No." Superboy replied.

"Juggling's just one of my many talents. Socket wrench." Kid flash said.

"Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge. Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the team." Miss Martian said. "This team, not the Bumblebees." She corrected.

"What about volt? Maybe he could be struggling with his schoolwork?"

"No, I think he's fine, he actually really good at math, he said the key to passing geometry was sincostan, whatever that means." M

"Sine, cosine, tangent. It involves triangles it's basically all your gonna do in trig." Kid Flash answered without looking up.

"Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?" Aqualad asked. This caused Artemis to narrow her eyes at the way he phrased the question.

"Nah, she'll manage all right. I mean, how much more hostile and annoying can-" kid flash said before an explosion cut him off and causing static to appear on the screen.

"What happened?" Artemis asked.

"Explosion took out the camera. I'll find another angle."

After some typing robins computer reveal 4 different cameras. As the team was caught by complete surprise each camera was destroyed.

"That's it. All four are dead." Robin declared.

Artemis just looked terrified at that statement.

"The cameras. I meant the cameras. I'm sure the others are OK." Robin reassured. "Just give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hangar."

"Yeah, they're fine. They've all got superpowers. They can handle anything." Artemis said sitting back defeated.

"I'm sure the others are alright just stay trot." Robin joked calming her down.

"Wait what about Volt? He wasn't with the others." Artemis asked.

Robin holds up his arm again. "I Don't know, let me check." types on his wrist mounted computer. "Here I think I got it. This was taken just minutes before the others were attacked."

Volt is seen walking into the med lab looking around frantically. "Where is it? It was just here the other day." he mutters

"what's he looking for?" Artemis asks.

I don't know. The only thing volt would want is- Oh crap I'm such an idiot!" Robin shouted.

"Care to fill me in boy wonder?" Artemis asked confused.

"The Blast Core! Volt has been obsessed with the thing for the last few days." Robin explained.

"Finally! Hello beautiful!" Volt pulls out the blast core from out the desk. Volt then walks out of frame of the camera.

"Where did he go!" She asked.

"I'm looking." the camera change but all that could be seen is Volts electricity illuminating the floor. "This is the only angle I can find anywhere close to Jacob."

All they could hear is Jacob letting out growling sounds along with loud grunts. "damn this hurt! Dad made this look so easy." just then a familiar torching sound could be heard.

"Oh no." Artemis said scared.

"He needs to get out of there." Robin said keeping a straight face.

Both Artemis and robin had an immense feeling of dread as they looked back at the camera.

"HEY WHO'S THERE? WALLY? I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOUR SNEAKING UP ON ME I'LL-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Volt screamed in pain as he was pelted with fire blast. Artemis and robin still couldn't see where Jacob or the attacker was while Jacob discharge bolts of lightning in multiple directions as he screamed in pain.

Just then Jacob appeared in view of the camera with his entire body was on fire along with a blue and purplish glow surrounding his arms.

"Jacob!" Robin shouted.

"Oh My God" Artemis covered her mouth.

"STOP STOP PLEASE!" Volt begged as he rolled on the floor to stop the fire. The attacker didn't let up their assault as they continued to torch volt as he screamed until he finally stopped and is body went limp.

"He's-he's" Artemis tried to say the words but couldn't.

He's dead." Robin finished just as shocked as Artemis. just before robin turned off the computer, no one noticed the crimson flames turn blue.

Artemis started to hyperventilate "They killed him. They killed him." She repeated.

"Hey Artemis, you gotta stay trot, we not gonna make it if not." Robin said putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"How? we still don't even know what killed him. I mean if that thing could kill Jacob what's stopped them from killing the others? Robin we may be the only people alive right now."

"No, no! I refuse to even consider that the others are alive, were going to save them and we will avenge volt. I promise." Robin declared.

Jumping out of the vents robin and Artemis entered the library and sprinted past the shelves.

"There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases." Robin said

"Seriously? Cliché much?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

"You should see the Batcave." Robin joked

"Artemis, Robin." A voice declared.

"It's Red Tornado." Artemis whispered excitedly. She then ran out of cover and was surprised to see a red android that wasn't Red Tornado reach out to her.

"Yes, on the Red, no, on the Tornado." Robin said tackling Artemis under the desk. Just as they made it to the exit another more female looking android appeared and blocked their escape.

"Who? What are they?" Artemis asked as she and robin jumped over the shelves. Robin jumped down and Artemis fired an arrow at the androids. The male android simply deflected the arrow with water and the female android punched the shelf causing the rest to fall like dominos. Luckily robin found the correct book and he and Artemis got away again.

"Did you know Tornado had siblings?" Artemis asked.

"No." robin replied. Before he could run any further Artemis grabbed his arm stopping him.

"So now what? Red Tornado is one of the power houses of the League. How are we supposed to take down two of him?" Artemis asked starting to panic again.

"They do seem pretty user unfriendly." Robin joked.

"Don't joke. They-"

"Attention, Robin. Attention, Artemis." You have exactly ten minutes or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished." The android announced. "Nine minutes and forty-five seconds."

"Eight minutes." The android announced.

"We can access the hangar from here." Robin said just before another tidal wave came towards them. "Or not."

"Will you please stop saying that?" Artemis begged. Just then they both got swept up in the water and most Artemis arrows fell out of her quiver. Robin quickly pulled out a rebreather and took a deep breath. He then swam towards Artemis and placed the rebreather in her mouth. Then the male android appeared and grabbed Artemis by her leg causing her to gasp and lose the rebreather.

Thinking quickly robin grabbed one of Artemis arrow and stabbed the android in the eye causing it to let go. Grabbing Artemis robin fired his grappling hook at the end of the hallway and escaped the android, making to the hanger they gasped for air.

"Look out!" Superboy warned just before a fire ball hit the water where they were at.

Breaking the surface again robin asked. "You guys OK?"

"Forget us. Help M'gann." Superboy ordered.

"Aqualad, is she?" Artemis asked.

"She is unconscious. I fear she-We cannot survive much longer." Aqualad stated.

"Wait robin where volt he wasn't with us when these guys attacked." Kid Flash asked.

"Th-they killed him." Robin stated much to the shock of everyone.

"what they-HOW?" Superboy demanded.

"He was in the med lab and that fire robot burnt him alive." Artemis holding back tears."

"No" Kid Flash said shocked.

"When I get my hands on those machines, I'M GONNA RIP THEM APART!" Superboy shouted in a rage.

"Robin, we got to move!" Artemis said diving underwater missing a fire blast.

Both Artemis and robin swam towards the stair but before they could get to their other teammates the androids blocked their path.

I'm almost out of arrows." Stated Artemis.

"Distract her, now." Robin ordered.

Artemis fired her arrows at the female android while robin threw his baterangs at the male, both had little effect. As both androids prepared their attacks Artemis and robin dove back into the water just in time for the water and fire to collide with each other.

Robin pulled out a grate covering the vents and he and Artemis swam to the surface.

"What do we do now?" Artemis asked.

"We save them. That's how it works." Robin stated.

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to work, but those robots already took out our 5 superpowered friends."

"You seem distraught." Robin pointed out.

Distraught? M'gann is dying. We have no powers, and I'm down to my last arrow. Of course, I'm distraught." Artemis screamed.

"We'll get trot or get dead." Robin yelled.

"How can you be so calm?" Asked Artemis appalled.

"Practice. I've been doing this since I was 9." "robin said.

"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?" Artemis asked.

"Oh. Duh. They're machines. And one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range." Robin realized.

"Great. Except you better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt, because I know I don't have one in my quiver." Artemis said.

"I'm fresh out. But I'm betting we can make one. What do you say, KF doable?" Robin asked.

"Totally doable." Kid flash said through the radio in the baterang.

"5 minutes." The android announced.

"You know, if you had more time." KF pointed out nervously.

Under Kid Flash instructions Artemis and Robin entered the med lab and went to work.

"Med lab, X-ray machine. You'll find a small vacuum tube called a vircator that converts high energy pulses. Reprogram the unit's microwave conversion from X-rays to EMPs with a cascading energy vector directed outward." Kid Flash explained while robin made the EMP.

"A ripple effect, like dropping a stone in a pond." Robin exclaimed.

At this point Artemis tuned out their conversation, instead looking around the med lab looking for her fallen comrade. getting up to get a better look she noticed some of the lab equipment was burnt and charred.

"Artemis?" Robin Called out.

"Hmm?"

"you Ok?"

"This is-this is where Jac-this where Jacob." Artemis was having a hard time trying to speak.

"I know. We should go the EMP is ready."

"I can't believe he's gone." Artemis said tearing up.

"yeah. Look were gonna- Wait. Where is he?" robin asked looking around.

"What?" Artemis asked confused.

Robin then pointed across the room where most of the burnt marks were. "See? That's were the android killed him. His body should be there."

Sure enough, Volts body was gone. But everything else was still there even the ground was scorched where Volt was attacked.

"If he isn't here then where?" Artemis asked.

Just then a loud bang was heard across the med lab. Artemis and robin immediately drew their respective weapons ready for anything.

The two heroes looked at each other and nodded. Artemis slowly walked forward while Robin crouched and went to sneak around what ever made the noise.

As Artemis got closer she saw the smoke rising from behind some lab equipment. Right before she could get around the gear, the smoke suddenly and quickly dashed further away from her.

Senses now on high alert she tightened her grip on her bow. Before she could make a move, the smoke dashed closer to her. To her shock the smoke shift into a humanoid figure kneeling but as the figure tried to stand it dissipated and dashed away.

" _What on earth was that!?"_ She thought to herself shocked.

Robin appeared and looked just as surprised and confused as she did.

The smoke dashed towards her and the figure reappeared and fell to its knees. "Stop it! Stop it!" the figure demanded terrified.

"That voice." Artemis said to robin. "it sounds familiar."

"Could it be? No that's impossible." Robin stated mostly to himself.

"What? What's possible?" Artemis asked confused.

The smoke figure finally noticed the two superheroes causing them to tense up. The smoke figure finally noticed the two superheroes causing them to tense up. It tried to reach out towards them, but the smoke dissipated again before spiraling in a circular motion on the ground creating a blue flame.

"Can you, can you hear us?" Artemis finally asked the figure.

"Artemis? Is that you?" A familiar voice said.

"Volt!? Wha-what happened to you?" Robin said shock.

Volt smoke form returned in the humanoid shape.

"The fire and the blast core did this to me. I can fix myself, but I don't know how. I can't grasp this power." Volt explained as his legs shifted away.

"Well how did you learn to control your electricity? Maybe that could help." Artemis suggested.

"I could barely get my electricity to work. It was so weak I couldn't even charge a lightbulb but this? This is raw untapped power. Every move I make turns me into smoke. This form you see is me trying for the last few hours to recreate my body." Volt explained.

"Volt you need to figure this out quick! We must go and save the others. The androids are still out there." Robin said.

"What? Are you suggesting we leave him? No volt needs our help!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Umm Guys?" Volt tried to say.

"Do you have any ideas on helping him?" Robin argued. "No? Didn't think so! We have to go!"

"We can't just leave him like this!" Artemis almost yelled.

"Artemis." Volt said but was ignored as blue flames came out of where his eyes would be.

"We don't have a choice!" Robin said in a calm voice.

"Hey Robin." Again volt was ignored, causing some electricity to from in the smoke.

"Who are you to decide who we help!?" Artemis said getting angry.

"Ha I'm to only one here who knows what they're doing." Robin boasted.

Before Artemis or robin could say anything, Volt yelled. "GUYS!"

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

When they looked at volt his body was reforming back to normal, but it looked like it was trying to dissipate back into smoke.

"Jacob!" Artemis exclaimed in relief when it finished. She quickly ran up and hugged him.

"Glad to see you too." Jacob went to return the hug, but Artemis quickly pulled away.

"Ow! Wow you're really hot." Artemis said.

"Thank You." Volt said with a small grin.

"Wait I didn't mean- I meant your Umm." Artemis Stuttered.

This caused Robin to let out a chuckle while volt continued to grin.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Volt said grinning causing Artemis to bury her face into her hand.

"Although in Artemis defense I did learn how to turn up the heat." Volt said as a blue flame engulfed his hand.

"Woah." Robin said. "Wait so you can control it now? Just a minute ago you were a smoke cloud."

"I can barely, but I think I'm getting the hang of it." Just as he said that volts arm dissipated into smoke causing everyone to stare at the smoke cloud in shocked silence until his arm reappeared.

"That was horrifying." Volt said calmly.

"Three minutes." The Android Announced.

"You think. We got a little sidetracked?" Volt joked.

"Your right, we need to attach this to the main generator, so we can take out the androids" Robin explained.

"And what exactly is that?" Volt asked.

"It's an EMP it can kill all electronics." Artemis explained.

"Oh." Volt said not thrilled with the plan. "can we do something else? The lightning killer and I don't exactly get along."

"No, I'm sorry Jacob but we don't have time and you can barely control your new powers and the others are in danger." Robin argued.

After a moment of silence. "Fuck Androids!" Volt yelled. Alright fine, go to the generator I'm going to my room and get my gear, see if I can't get some payback before the device goes off."

"We should stick together! These machines are unrelenting and ruthless." Artemis pleaded.

"So am I." Jacob said with determination.

"We need to go now." Robin said urgently.

"Alright fine. Let's go." Artemis said as she and Robin went one way while volt went another.

* * *

Jacobs perspective.

" _Stupid robots and that stupid EMP! Bet I can't absorb their electricity either like twister. That's so dumb! Just like those first son drone in empire. Stupid machines!_ Volt thought bitterly as he sprinted down the hall.

Suddenly the male Android appeared blocking his path. "Attention Volt. Stop." It demanded.

Undeterred, volt ran faster and when it sent a water blast volt just slid down using one hand to use his static thruster to keep his momentum and another to fire bolts of lightning.

One volt got close enough the android tried to slam his fist down on him but volt just smoke dashed out of the way and continued to sprint to his room. _"Huh useful."_ Jacob thought.

The second Jacob got to his room he kicked the door open and quickly changed into his costume. Once that was done he grabbed his sword and when he tightened his grip on the handle lightning covered the blade. After giving the sword a twirl, he activated his shield and got in a defensive stance. Satisfied with the quick test Jacob face plate covered his face and he sprinted to the hanger and what he saw shocked him.

Aqualad and miss Martian were in a cage of fire and Robin was suspended in the air unconscious in a bubble of water. And Artemis was nowhere to be scene. Kid flash and superboy were presumably trapped nearby.

Before he could think of a plan a huge blast of water knocked him next to Aqualad and miss Martian.

"Volt!? What-how? We were told you had perished." Aqualad asked shocked

"Wait Volts alive!?" Kid Flash voice was sounded below the platform.

Before volt could respond a fire blast hurdled toward him which he just slapped away.

When the male android tried to close some distance hoes Volt down, he held up his shield to block it. Thinking quickly volt pressed his hand on the shield heating it up and evaporating the water.

One the water stopped volt held his sword in a reverse grip and impaled the ground, pulling it forward the blade created an arc wave stunning both androids. Pressing the attack volt slashed at the robots and bashed them. With his shield.

Right before volt could slice off the female androids head the male grabbed volt by the throat. Surprised by the sudden action volt dropped his sword.

Trying everything in his power to get the android the let go volt helpless punched the android but nothing worked.

"Volt it's an Android! A machine! Absorb its electricity!" Aqualad yelled out of breath.

Doing as he said volt grabbed the androids face and tried to absorb the electricity but nothing happened.

Shocked Jacob crocked "I can't!" The Android tightened its grip, Jacob started to lose conscious.

"Stop! He's beaten, and I surrender. Stop the clock." Artemis shouted in a defeated manner.

The android slightly loosened its grip and looked at Artemis. She stared at her bow in defeat and slowly walked to the android.

The male walked up to her dragging volt by the throat. Volt to pry it's finger off but with no luck. When male android reached out to take her bow, Artemis jumped on its hand and kicked him in the face, before he female could attack, volt sent a shock wave at it causing it to stumble back. In that time Artemis did a backflip and shot an arrow at the generator causing the EMP to go off. Right as volt got off the ground the two Android were hit by the pulse.

The second Superboy and Kid Flash reemerged Superboy yelled out. Kaldur how's M'gann?"

"She breaths. I believe she will recover. What of robin?" Kaldur asks.

Artemis Throws her bow and kneels next to robin after a few seconds he coughs up the water. "He-He's breath too.

"Way to get trot." He smiles.

Artemis just falls back and sighs with relief. But that relief was short live when she hears a metal clang behind her.

Turning around she see volt hunched over coughing with his skin sickly pale.

Artemis quickly runs up and catches him as he falls to his knees. "Wait, Jacob what wrong!?" She asked confused.

Jacob grabbed her shoulder and tried to speak but instead started wheezing. Then suddenly he stopped and fell unconscious.

"Aqualad! Aqualad I need help something's wrong with Jacob!" Artemis yelled. The fear of losing her friend was growing.

"Lay him down!" Aqualad ordered as he ran up.

"I don't understand what's wrong!?" She asked as she sat him down.

"Volts body must always have electricity as week as constant source of electricity near him without it he becomes weak and ill. He cannot function without power." Aqualad explained as he pulled off Jacobs mask, his face was noticeably paler. Aqualad pressed his fingers to his neck.

"There is a pulse but it's weak!" Aqualad used his bio-electricity to shock Jacob while he did chest compressions. After a few seconds Jacob gasped for air.

"Thank God!" Artemis said in relief.

"Jacob you alright?" Robin asked walking up.

Jacob took a second to calm his breath. "Not good, no power." He said tiredly.

"Come let's head down to Kid Flash and Superboy. Artemis can you find something to free them?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah sure." Artemis said.

"Robin help her." He ordered.

Robin gave a lazy salute and follower to the main room.

"Volt can you walk?" Aqualad asked. Volt just shook his head. Too weak to even talk.

Aqualad grabbed him and started to drag him towards the others.

Just as Aqualad got to the stairs miss Martian woke up. She sat up and looked around. "Ugh what happened?" She asked.

"We were attacked but fear not the threat has past." Aqualad.

After a few minutes Artemis and Robin came back with a laser gun and robin explains what happened after he placed to EMP.

"Figured my only shot was to surrender, pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out, though."

"M'gann. I'll be fine."

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?" Kid Flash complained.

"It's not working, genius. EMP shuts down all machines, remember?" Artemis shot back.

"All machines present at the time." Red Tornado said as he flew down. "What has occurred?"

"Had a little visit from your family." Robin said.

"Your extremely nasty family." Artemis commented.

"your sister is a bitch!" Jacob said pissed off. His face still sickly pale.

"I was not aware I had relations." Tornado said.

"Where have you been?" Superboy questioned.

"Monitor duty on the watch tower. When it became clear cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate, but your zeta tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here.

All of sudden Jacob shoots up and gasps for air. Before any could say anything, he reached up and started absorbing electricity from the ceiling lights. "finally!" Jacob exclaimed in relief as sparks fell off him.

Suddenly sphere jumped out of the wall and rolled to Superboy.

"Hey, boy." He said. At the same time the laser gun Artemis is holding goes up until she turns it off.

"The pulses went off." said Robin/Kid Flash.

At that moment a spark of electricity came between the android and red tornado and their eyes turned red. Red Tornado flew up and created a wind funnel sucking all the air of the teams' lungs. One by one each member passed out.

"Can't Breathe." Was all Artemis could say before she fell unconscious.

"Jacob." A feminine voice said. "Jacob."

"Mom?" Jacob mumbled confused.

"Jacob!" the voice called out again.

Remember the situation he was in prior to passing out. Lashed out with his lightning at the closest target.

"Jacob stand down now!" Wonder Woman Ordered as she caught his wrists.

"Diana?" Jacob realized it was her voice. Looking around Jacob sees that most of league was there trying to figure out what happened.

"What happened? The Reds happened." Artemis shouted. "Tornado and his Wait, where are they?"

"Gone. All three of them. Gone." Robin said,

"I'm freaking done with androids." Jacob said angrily.

* * *

 **Done, finally! Jacob nearly dies three times this chapter, tough break.**

 **I've always planned to give Jacob fire powers there not just fire its more like a smoke/fire thing. He can do a few things Delsin could do like smoke dash.**

 **On that note I have couple announcements.**

 **I may or may not go on a temporary hiatus to create a Prequel for An Infamous Legacy. While Jacob is in both games and in the comic in this universe. He doesn't know everything we know for example who Kessler is. I don't think it be that long and I'm still planning everything out, I don't even have a title for it. But if you guys are completely against it, I won't bother.**

 **Another thing I plan to completely rewrite my first two chapters because in my opinion they are pathetic, they were my first chapters ever and i had no idea what I was doing. Plus there are areas I can explore in just the first chapter that I can't explore anywhere else. but I haven't decided but I'm probably gonna do it or at least fix all the grammar mistakes.**

 **If you have any ideas for this story or if you have any question, shoot me a PM or write a review Thank You.**

 **Have a great day.**


	13. Sibling Rivalry

**Life's a bitch and I'm sorry I'm late, nuff said.**

* * *

Mount Justice

September 23

With the power and light out many members of the justice league we hard at work repairing the damage to the cave. While was Volt nursing a painful Migraine Superboy stood next to him.

"Hey V you alright?" Superboy asked taking notice of the conduits pain.

"Not really. My head is killing me and I can't figure out how these new powers work." Volt said as smoke wrapped around his arms.

"You were working them just fine when the reds attacked." Robin pointed out.

"Yeah but now I can't get a handle on them." Volt said.

"Maybe your body needs time to adjust." Miss martian said trying to help. "The adrenaline run must of wore off."

"Makes since, although when ever I got a new power it wasn't hard to learn."

"Yeah well most of your 'new' powers were electricity based. This is fire, completely different." Kid Flash pointed out.

"Yeah well the sooner I get a handle on this the better. I'd kill for this headache to go away." Volt said has he rubbed his forehead.

A few minutes later Green arrow walked over and placed a bowl of pretzels in front of Wally.

"Thanks But no, thanks." Kid Flash said.

'Who are you and what have you done with Wally West?' Volt thought to ask.

"Yeah. What we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings." Robin exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Green arrow then moved to take the bowl.

"Leave the bowl." Kid Flash said before inhaling the pretzels. 'Oh Thank God' Volt sighed with relief.

Superboy growled then marched straight to batman and Aqualad.

"You knew?!" Superboy shouted suddenly before grabbing Aqualad. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!"

"Whoa Connor calm down." Volt said spring into action.

"Connor, what are you doing?" Miss Martian asked shocked.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" Superboy said getting in aqualads face.

"Connor get off him." Volt demanded as he got in between the two.

"He lied to us Jacob! We could of died!" Superboy argued.

"I don't give a damn, let him go." Volt said as flames emerged from his fingers.

"You knew?" Robin asked Aqualad shocked.

"But didn't tell us?" Kid flash asked equally shocked.

Aqualad tried to explain "I sought to protect the team from-"

"Protect us from what, knowledge that might have saved our lives?" Artemis interrupted.

"Artemis how the hell would fear of a knife in the back save our lives?" Volt argues.

"That knowledge could of helped us stop tornado." Artemis argued back.

"You almost died!" Connor justifies to m'gann.

"Enough." Batman said silencing everyone. "With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." Captain marvel said with a smile.

Connor glared at kaldur. "After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-"

"Connor I said back the hell off!" Jacob said pushing Connor off the atlantean.

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League will leave him to us." Batman said with finality. "I have another assignment for this team."

Batman pulled up the holo computer showing an article that Kid Flash read out.

"Gotham Mayor attacked by guerilla gorilla?" The speedster read with disbelief.

"Was this the only thing he could find to distract us?" Connor asked through the mindlink.

"Batman, please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase." Robin begged.

"I never joke about the mission. I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents.

Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out." Batman ordered.

"Hmph. Your team." Said Kid Flash sarcastically as he bumped his shoulder into Aqualad.

"Guys knock it off." Volt said getting annoyed.

"Volt you're not going." Batman ordered.

"What!? Why?" Volt asked confused.

The other members of the team were equally shocked.

"You are not control your new powers thus you put the rest of the team at risk." Batman said.

"That's complete bullshit!" Volt yelled. Sure learning to control fire was proving to be a challenge but every second his understanding of his ability power were growing.

"Furthermore, exposing the ray field energy to your lightning was idiotic. If you weren't careful you could of contaminated the entire cave with the ray field radiation and killed everyone on the team." Batman said with a little hostility.

Volt was speechless. He knew he was careful, it's why he was initially worried when he thought Red Tornado walked in. He didn't want to break containment. But for it to almost happen anyway. The conduit would be devastated if he got his friends killed.

As volt was getting lectured no else dared to speak on his behalf, they were still too angry at Aqualad and shocked that Jacob went behind their backs for power.

"I would never hurt my friends." Volt tried to argue.

"And yet you almost did today." Batman shot back. "You are not to leave the cave until you display complete control over your powers and confirm that another plague didn't start."

"What what about the team, they need me." Volt said while looking towards his friends for support.

"The team will would make do, without you." Batman said with finality.

When no one spoke up for him he frowned. "Fine" Jacob said marching away, lightning and smoke surrounded his arms while a bright flame was hidden in his clenched fist.

* * *

Getting benched for being a danger to the team was one thing but the fact that batman was right was another. It's been a few hours since the team left for there gurreila hunt and no word back so far. Jacob made use of that time by training with his new powers. He moved all over the base, from the mission room to the gym then to the hanger to the vents.

After traversing the cave Jacob began setting up targets to test his new attack capabilities. Turns out his smoke could temporarily hold an electric charge. He could make a smoke cloud like a grenade does but anyone in the cloud would get electrocuted while he remains unaffected. 'Wonder if I can get the others to build some sort of resistance so it won't hurt them.'

After exhausting every ounce of power he had and practically trashing the cave Jacob eventually collapsed on the floor in the mission room.

He let out a loud sigh "finally peace" Jacob said as he closed his eyes.

"Recognized Wonder Woman 03" the computer announced.

'Dammit'

"Greetings Volt, are you well?" Wonder Woman asked as she approached him.

"I'm fine, you hear about what happen?" Volt asked.

"Yes, you got suspended after the reds attacked. I'm sorry I left so quickly, I had important matters to attend." Wonder Woman apologized.

"It's alright, you stuck around long enough." Volt said as he sat down on the steps.

"Why did you take the blast core? We specifically told you to leave it alone." Wonder Woman asked as Jacob pulled his mask down.

"I had to take it, I just had too." Volt tried to explain. Wonder Woman just narrowed her eyes, clearly not satisfied with his answer. "It's hard to explain, I could somehow-I don't know, feel its energy. It wanted to get out. I only felt that once before. I-I figured it's smaller, I'm good. Nothing bad would happen."

"You should of said something." Wonder Woman chastised.

"Be honest, would Batman ever let me get more powers? Regardless if it isn't dangerous to others or not?"

To that Wonder Woman didn't reply.

After a moment of silence Wonder Woman spoke up again. "You said you felt that power pulling you before. When?"

"Back in Empire, it wasn't a blast core. It was the Ray sphere." He said surprising the princess. "I held it once, just for a few seconds. I was helping Zeke pry it out of a piece of scrap before a Golem attacked. But I felt it. It was pulsing like something was trying to get out."

"You were tempted to use it." Diana stated.

"NO-no, I may have an interest in gain new powers but I never want to feel that thing again. It's not a bad but sometimes I can still hear them, the voi-" Jacob stopped himself.

"The what?" Wonder Woman asked worried.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Jacob said brushing away from the topic, the thought of the victims that were crushed or burned alive still hunting him.

"Well back to the here and now. How was getting set on fire?" Wonder Woman teased.

"Oh that sucked." Jacob said grateful to switch subjects. "Seriously Diana don't even get caught on fire. I'm never doing that again."

"Was it worth it?" Diana grinned.

Jacob looked at her then at the ground then back at her with a grin. "Oh hell yeah. Check this out." Jacob said getting up.

Electricity then surrounded his arms as he sent lightning between his hands. Jacob then raised his arms as if he was gonna call a lightning storm. But he then brought his arms down as he spun in a circle. Pushing his arms out he created a ionic vortex. A powerful tornado that electrocuted anything in its way.

This time however, Jacob created blue flames from his hands and sent a stream of fire to the vortex. The tornado caught the flames and looked as if it was now a fire tornado.

This display of power surprised Wonder Woman. Earlier today Jacob was in visible pain from his powers rejecting him but now the growing pains were gone and it looked like Jacob could do anything.

"Pretty cool right?" Jacob said excitedly.

"Most impressive." Diana smiled. Just then her communicator beeped. "She's ready."

"Who?" Jacob asked confused.

"Come, there is someone I want you to meet." Diana said getting up and flying to the zeta tubes.

"Ok" was all he said as he pulled his mask back up and started walking in his mentors direction. Before he got there he heard the computer make an announcement.

"Access granted. Wonder Girl B09 authorization Wonder Woman 03" it said.

'Wonder What? Who?" Jacob thought surprised before sprinting into the mission room.

Upon arriving saw the familiar flash of the zeta tube ending and he saw Diana with a girl who was looking around the cave in awe.

The girl in question had black hair and blue eyes, and was very beautiful. She wore a red bodysuit with a star on her chest. A gold belt and black boots that went up to her knees. She also wore finger-less gloves that went up to her forearm. On top of that she wore the signature bracelets all amazons wore. On her back was a sword that looked about the same length as his own but with a simpler design. She also had some kind of lasso hooked to her belt. All in all she was very beautiful and deadly.

"Volt meet Wonder Girl." Wonder Woman said with pride.

Wonder Girl just awkwardly waved at Volt, but there were clearly admiration in her eyes. "It's an honor to meet you Volt my sister has told me a lot about you." She said politely.

'Sister?' Deciding not to be rude volt pulled his mask down again and stepped forward.

He reached out his hand. "Jacob MacGrath, on missions I'm called Volt but in the meantime my friends call me Jacob."

Smiling Donna shook his hand. "I am Donna Troy and my friends call me Donna."

"So are you knew to the superhero thing? I've never heard of you." Jacob asked.

"Yes I only started a week ago. I've spend most of my childhood on Themyscira but Diana finally allowed me to come back see man's world for myself."

Jacob held his hands out. "This isn't the typical example of the Man's world, but welcome to my humble abode."

Donna giggled "Well what would you call normal?"

"I'm gonna have to get back to you on that." Jacob said.

"I'm glad to see you too getting along." Diana said placing her hands on their shoulders.

"I live in a cave, I'm not antisocial. Speaking of which why didn't you tell me about Donna?" Jacob asked.

"You didn't know I was coming?" Donna asked confused.

Jacob shook his head. "Why spoil the surprise?" Diana said and shrugged. "The look on your face was priceless."

"Wow….really?" Jacob said unimpressed.

Wonder Woman communicator beep again. "Jacob why don't you give Donna a tour of the cave? There is a matter that requires my attention."

"Sure, come on Donna." Jacob then spent several minutes showing Donna around the cave. He even gave her a brief history explaining why they use the hall of justice.

"So they went from a secret base to a tourist landmark? That's just stupid." Donna said.

"That's what I'm saying." Jacob agreed.

He then led her down a hallway which looked like a war zone.

"Sorry about the mess by the way, I was training and I got bored." Jacob said as Donna stepped over a training dummy with its face melted off.

"It's ok, where are the other members of the team? I trust there are more of you?" Donna asked.

"There on a mission right now, looking for a monkey or something." Jacob answered as they entered the kitchen. "This is the kitchen by the way. It's usually fully stocked but it's kinda difficult when KF finds my hiding places."

Donna looked confused. "KF? Hiding places?"

"Kid Flash, he has a high metabolism so he eats a lot. After he ate some of my snacks I started hiding some food, but if I'm not careful he'll find them." Jacob explained.

"Oh, that's annoying. Does bother you often?" Donna said.

"All the time and his relentless flirting attempt with M'gann are annoying , but it's all good. I couldn't have asked for a better friend." Jacob said.

"That's nice, I have a few friends like that with the amazons." Said Donna.

"Yeah, speaking of friends and team. Are you joining?" Jacob asked. While the team didn't exactly need any new members having a amazon would definitely give them a boost in the heavy hitter department. While Connor is more like a tank, Jacob was more or less a glass cannon. He could dish out an incredible amount of power, but he could easily be taken out of the fight.

"I will soon but not yet, Diana still has things she wants to teach me before I am allowed to commit myself to a team." Donna explained.

"That's too bad, you'd learn a lot from hanging out with us and I'm sure miss Martian and Artemis would love to have another girl on the team." Jacob said.

"Great Hera! You have the Goddess of the hunt within your ranks?" Donna said with wide eyes.

Jacob looked at her confused. "Goddess? Oh Artemis. That's just her name. She isn't the Greek Goddess."

"Oh, I didn't mean to presume." Donna said blushing.

"Don't worry about, hey how about a sparring match, Aside from training with Diana I barely get to use my sword." Jacob offered tugging on the sword on his back.

Donna smiles brightly at the idea. "Oh your on, Diana can oversee the match." she said.

"Before we go we should give Diana a little more time to finish her thing.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Donna said before walking ahead.

"Goddess huh" Jacob thought to himself before following the Amazon.

The two heroes continued to explore the cave waiting for there to finish what she was doing. In the meantime Jacob introduced Donna to sphere who appeared to be very happy to meet her. Although there conversations turned from idle chat to quick witted banter, one could mistake the two as siblings.

"You are about to face an amazon and you think you'll win? Please." Donna boasted.

"So? You haven't even been in the field yet? I've been kicking ass for almost a year now." Jacob bragged.

"You may have experience by I have three qualities you don't have." Donna said.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Jacob asked.

"Hmm lets see. I'm Older, Smarter, and Prettier than you." Donna said with a grin.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Jacob said.

"You forget, I've been training with the greatest warriors on the planet while you have done what? Zap a few crooks….your so screwed." Donna said.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is? Come on, I'm gonna kick your ass." Jacob said heading to the mission room to find Wonder Woman.

Upon Arriving he saw Diana closing the holo computer. "Hey Diana mind playing ref for a little sparring match?"

"Of course." Wonder woman said.

Donna drew her sword from her hip while jacob removed his sling bag and unsheathed his sword from the bag.

"Diana your our mentor how badly do you want us to kill each other?" Jacob joked.

"You May bleed but try to keep it off the floor." Diana said.

Jacob sucked in a huge gasp of air. "Oh shit" he breathed out. Meanwhile Donna held a huge grin on her face.

"Oh what the hell." jacob said as he too held a grin. His eyes glowed blue and electricity ran down his sword.

The floor then lit up and a holo keyboard appear next to Wonder Woman.

"3"

"2"

"1"

* * *

"Let's go!" Shouted Kid lash. "Another successful mission! We are the best!"

The team was in the bio-ship and had just said farewell to Captain Marvel. They had finished the mission and were heading back to mount justice.

"Yeah when we're not trying to kill each other." Artemis commented.

"Yeah sorry about that Kaldur." Robin said.

"It is alright, it is in the past." Aqualad.

Miss Martian said in silence.

"M'gann are you OK?" Connor asked, worried about his girlfriend.

The rest turned to her now noticing her silence. "I'm worried about Volt, he seemed like his new powers were causing him pain, and he seemed pretty upset about getting taken off the mission."

"Well anyone of us would be pretty pissed off if we got benched. Robin said.

"Speaking of his powers, how'd he get them? He never had fire before." Conner asked.

"Didn't you hear he stole the blast core we got from that Amazo Android."

"Blast core?" Artemis asked confused.

"A blast core is concentrated ray field energy, which is the same stuff that gave Jacob his powers." Aqualad explained.

"I've been looking into it, it's pretty powerful stuff." Robin said as he typed away on his Holo-computer. "I've also been looking into footage from when Jacob activated the blast core. He looked like he was in a trance, he didn't care about anything."

"What if he was?" Artemis suggested. "When ever we would walk past the med lab he would seem distracted."

"It would make sense, his powers being drawn to the same energy that gave him power." Aqualad said.

"Well whatever happened, I'm sure Jacob's fine. He's like a tank right?"

-Line break-

-Two hours later-

"Oh my god." Wally said in shock. Half of Mount Justice was trashed. Aside from burned training dummies, most of the hallways had multiple scorch marks and what look to me missed lightning strikes. What was the main cause of concern was the was a pool of blood in the mission room that look relatively fresh.

"Spread out. Find Volt." Aqualad ordered. The team then all split and ran in different direction.

"He's not in his room." Artemis said.

"The kitchen is clear." Kid Flash reported.

"No sign of Volt in the hanger." Superboy said.

"Understood I'm checking the infirmary now." Aqualad said.

When Aqualad walked into the med lab he heard a loud metal clang, he immediately drew his water bearer.

Turning the corner he saw Jacob shirtless while trying to bandage his stomach.

"Ow shit." Jacob said as tightened the bandage. "Oh hi." He said noticing Aqualad.

"Jacob are you alright?" Kaldur asked rushing towards him.

"Yeah ah, mind helping me with this?" Jacob asked as he struggled to pull the bandaged. His blood soaked fingers causing his hand to slip.

Kaldur immediately grabbed the cloth and aided his friend, with Jacob letting out quiet hisses as Kaldur pulled on the bandage. "How did this happen? Were you attacked?" He asked.

"No sparring my partner did this. The match got a little dramatic." Jacob said.

Kaldur raised his eyebrows at that. "Does that usually happen?"

"With swords? Oh yeah, but man you should of seen it. I got my ass kicked. I got a few good hits in, but damn if I didn't have any healing powers I'd be dead."

"It's good that you weren't." Kaldur said. "Team I found Jacob, he's fine. The blood is from a sparring match."

"Thank God." Artemis said. "Well I'm going home, I'm tired and I have school tomorrow."

"Same, I'll see you guys later." Robin said.

"Oh yeah speaking of the person who laid me out, we may have a new member soon." Jacob said with a bit of a hiss.

"A new member? Who?" Kaldur asked as he finished.

"Wonder girl. Apparently Wonder Woman had another protégé, we didn't know about." Jacob said as he put on his shirt.

"Another protégé." Aqualad exclaimed shocked. "Why keep that a secret, least of all to you."

"Your telling me, after that shit that happened this morning when I saw her I thought I was getting replaced." Jacob as he grabbed some 2A batteries from his jacket and seamlessly crushed them with short spark coming from his hand. "She may be a bit green, but holy shit she can definitely hold her own."

"That's good to hear but you sound as if she is not going to join." Aqualad pointed.

"Yeah I'm not sure, Wonder Woman still wants to show her the ropes a bit before she does anything covert with us." Jacob explained as he picked up his sword, the blade had some blood on it but Jacob quickly wiped away.

"Understandable, where is she by the way? I'm sure the team would love to meet her."

"After the sparring match we patched up our wounds and called it a day. We were tired and Wonder Woman wanted Wonder Girl to meet the others when we weren't all tired." Jacob explained.

"If they left why are you still in the med lab?" Aqualad asked.

"Oh that? I tripped and the wound reopened when I fell." Jacob shrugged.

"Hmm, well tell Wonder Girl she is welcomed to the team." Aqualad said.

"Great, next time I see her I'll let her know. By the way how'd the mission go? Rocky I bet." Jacob asked.

"It was difficult at first, the animals of the forest were under the control of The Brain and Captain Marvel was captured. Fortunately we were able to rescue him, but the brain escaped." Kaldur reported.

"That's unfortunate, the team didn't give you any friction or anything?" Jacob asked.

"I was hoping you would bring that up, your assumptions are correct, the team fought against my commands until I reasserted control. But before the mission began I noticed you defended me and my decisions and you didn't seem surprised when superboy revealed the information about the mole. Why?" Aqualad asked before crossing his arms.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck and coughed into his hand nervously. "Wow straight to point? Ok. Uhh two reasons, first keeping that info a secret so you wouldn't expose yourself is exactly what I would have done. So getting pissy with you about that would have been hypocritical of me."

Kaldur nodded at his answer silently grateful his teammate supported his decision and admitted he would of done the same. "And the other reason?"

"Yeah that, I kinda overheard you talking to Red Tornado about the mole. That why I wasn't surprised when it was brought up again. I didn't know what to do so I kinda snuck off when I saw the chance." Jacob said a bit nervously. "I was gonna come talk to you about it but the Reds attacked and all that other shit happened."

Kaldur was silent in thought for a second before speaking. "I'm grateful you told me this Jacob, I know this must of been difficult. But next time confront me directly, understand?"

"Completely."

"Then there is nothing to say on the matter." Kaldur smiled. "Oh how are you with your new powers?" He asked.

Jacob held up his hand with fire coming from it, with smoke circling his wrist. "The bad guys are gonna be in a bit of trouble." He said. "I'm pretty sure the growing pains are gone too."

"That is good to hear Jacob, let's call it a day and gets some rest." Aqualad said as he patted his shoulder.

Jacob let out a loud yawn. "Agreed, see you tomorrow man." He said as he made his way to his room. On the way he saw Miss Martian and Superboy petting a giant wolf.

They both noticed Jacob and before they could say anything Jacob walked away. "I don't wanna know."

Upon arriving to his room Jacob fell face first into his bed and passed out.

* * *

 **Donna motherfucking Troy. She is now in the story. I left a clue a few chapters ago, I'm surprised no one pointed it out. Whatever. If you want to know what she looks like check out this link (agentxtremis/art/Young-Justice-Troia-Donna-Troy-Costume-Redesign-712758360) If it doesn't work go to Deviantart and search AgentXtremis. The dude is awesome he drew concept art the for Jacob, it's the same art I have placed on the cover. He has two drawing of Donna to which both are awesome On to announcements, I'm gonna write a chapter 2 and rewrite chapter 3. I rewrote chapter 1 (go check it out it's much better than the original) and it kinda caused some problems with the story.**

 **Anyway tell me what you think of this chapter and if y'all have any ideas shot me a PM. Happy New Years everyone.**


End file.
